Propensity
by LupinFan227
Summary: (Complete) Remus and Ginny are captured by the enemy. A moment of desperation during their imprisonment will unite them forever. But what happens when they are rescued and must face reality?
1. Chapter One

_Propensity_

_Propensity- an innate inclination to act or do something_

Chapter One 

"Come on, Ginny!"

"I hate you!"

"But I love you. Now come on!"

"This is all your fault! How can you love me when you'd do such a thing?"

"I do love you, Ginny, more than anything."

"I hate you, Remus Lupin! And I always will!"

"Ginny, I know you don't mean that right now. I know you love me, but you've got to try. Come on!"

Before she could retort back with anything, it was all over.

And darkness took her under.

Almost one year ago...

The Wizarding World was at war. Battles were raging and people were dying. Remus Lupin and Harry Potter had been separated from the other members of the Order in the battle. Suddenly, three Death Eaters surrounded them. Both wizards shouted "_Stupefy_!" and two of their foes fell to the ground. The remaining Death Eater started towards Harry, but Remus distracted him. He turned towards the younger man.

"Go! Harry, you've got to fulfill the prophecy," he said urgently to him.

"No, Remus, we can handle it," Harry replied.

"No!" Remus shouted at him. "You must go. I'll be fine."

The Death Eater was closing in on Harry, as Remus threw another hex at him.

"Go now, Harry!"

Harry heeded the word of his former professor and took off running in search of his comrades. Remus looked up at the Death Eater as the man yelled "_Expelliarmus_!"

Without his wand, Remus had no hope. The Death Eater strode over to him, and took off his hood.

"Well, well, if it isn't everyone's favorite werewolf," said Lucius Malfoy. "I understand you're quite popular with your friends, for some ungodly reason. Perhaps you can be helpful to us," he smirked at the other man.

"I have nothing you want, Malfoy," was Remus' seemingly calm reply. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"I think not. You'd make an excellent prisoner," Malfoy said before knocking Remus unconscious and binding his arms and legs.

Meanwhile, Harry managed to find Tonks and Snape close to where the battle had just ended. He ran to them.

"How many did we lose?" he asked worriedly.

Snape was unexpressive and Tonks seemed shaken.

"Not many, Potter," was the Potions Master's cool voice. "Only poor misguided Longbottom and that Lovegood girl." He sighed sadly. "They just couldn't compete."

Tonks sniffled loudly. "Where's Remus?" she asked.

"We were ambushed by some Death Eaters. He helped me escape. I thought he'd be right behind me," Harry said.

Tonks and Snape exchanged worried looks. "Are you sure he was behind you? What if they...?" Tonks asked.Harry's face paled.

"Now let's everyone calm down. As soon as it's over, we'll go look for him," Snape said. Harry and Tonks nodded mutely.

Minutes later, the entire Order followed Harry to the spot where he'd left Remus. They found only the professor's wand.

"Well," Moody growled, "at least we know he isn't dead."

Ginny Weasley looked at the older man with a questioning gaze. "How do you know that?" she asked in a choked voice.

Arthur put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. He spoke to her softly. "Whenever the Death Eaters kill someone, they always send the wand back to the Order, broken in half. Since they left his wand, they didn't kill him." He turned to Alastor. "What does this mean?"

"My guess is their holding him prisoner. Probably going to try and make him tell things, probably going to torture him. Unfortunately, Lupin knows a lot, and they'll try and break him," Moody said sadly.

Snape cleared his throat. "We'd better get back to Headquarters and decide what to do." Everyone quickly Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

They gathered in the kitchen and Molly immediately began cooking. It was her own way of dealing with the situation. She kept saying things as she pulled our various pots and pans. "Shouldn't have let him go. He was far too weak to fight right now, what with the full moon only two days ago."

Bill got up to comfort his mum. "He wanted to fight, Mum. He didn't want to be left here. He's going to be all right."

"Of course, he is" George said confidently. "Moody, let's plan a rescue mission."

"Right," the older wizard said. He pulled some parchments from a hidden drawer under the table. He spread them out for everyone to see. They seemed to be looking at a sort of map. "Now, here is where we think their hideout is." He sighed.

"The only problem is getting into this place. It's highly protected and almost impossible to penetrate," Snape said dismally. It was lucky for the Order that they had a map of the Death Eaters lair. Snape had snuck it out several days ago, before he'd been discovered as a spy. Everyone there knew he was at the top of the "hit-list" for Voldemort now.

As the elder members of the Order began making plans to rescue Remus, Molly shooed Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron out. This mission was going to be too risky, and she didn't want them involved.

For once, Ginny didn't mind being ushered out of the meeting. Her boyfriend, Oliver Wood, would tell her everything later. He always did.

Oliver and Ginny had been dating for a year, since she'd finished at Hogwarts. He'd given up professional Quidditch to help the Order. He was good to her and loved her very much. He talked of getting married after the war and having children. Her family was happy with her choice, only slightly disappointed that it wasn't Harry. She and Harry had dated for several months back in school, but she quickly realized he was like her seventh brother instead of her boyfriend.

The four youngest went into the library to look up some possible hexes and curses that might be beneficial for later battles. After a while, Oliver strode in.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked.

Ginny sighed as he came over to kiss her. "Nothing yet. What's the plan?"

He sighed as well, sinking into an armchair. "Well, obviously we want to go in and get him, but now they're just deciding when to do it. Snape wants to wait."

"What?" Hermione yelled. "Is he kidding?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "How can he not want to go get him now before they torture too much information out of him?"

"Well, according to Snape, Professor Lupin is excellent at withstanding Veritaserum. So he's not too worried about that right now."

Ginny was livid. "Well, he'd bloody well better be worried about him! They'd better get a plan together soon, or I'll go after him myself!"

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Why are you so worried about Remus?"

"He helped me in second year, after the Chamber. He was really good to me. I just don't want anything bad to happen to him," she replied quietly. Oliver reached over to hold her hand.

"He'll be okay, Gin. He's strong," he said to her. She nodded and smiled weakly at him.

Charlie interrupted them by coming into the room. "Oliver," he called, "we need you. The mission's set."

The two men hurried back into the kitchen, with Ginny on their heels. "We're going after him," Tonks said, trying to sound cheerful.

"That's great," Ginny said. "When do we leave?" All the adults turned to look at her.

"You're not going, Ginny," her father told her. "Reconnaissance missions are too dangerous. You need to stay here."

She set her jaw rigidly and looked confidently at her father. "The hell I'm staying here. I'm going after him. He would have done the same for me."

Oliver spoke up next. "Gin, I'm afraid I agree with your father. It's too risky. Professor Lupin wouldn't want you to go."

"Well, it's good that he's not here to argue then isn't it?" She turned to look at everyone for a moment. "I'm going, and that's final."

Professor Dumbledore walked over and put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dear, but I must put my foot down. We'll let our Aurors handle it."

Ginny jerked away from the Headmaster and glared at him before banging out of the kitchen.

An hour later, the mission was set to be executed. However, just as the Aurors were about to leave, a large battle broke out. All able bodies were needed, and Remus' rescue would have to wait. Everyone scrambled out of Grimmauld Place, except for Ginny and Oliver. They were to wait for news and any injured witches or wizards, since both were adept at Healing.

Several minutes after everyone left, Ginny pulled her cloak on and grabbed her wand.

Oliver saw her and asked, "Where are you going?"

She quickly brushed past him in the hallway and went to find her broom. "I'm going after Professor Lupin," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Over my dead body," Oliver said grabbing her arm.

She turned to face her boyfriend. "Look, Olli, I'm going no matter what you say. You can let me go or come with me."

"Then I'm going," he replied. He threw his cloak over his robes and quickly scrawled a note to the others. He knew they would be angry, but he'd rather then be angry than worried about their sudden disappearance.

He grabbed his broom and the couple left Grimmauld Place for northern England.


	2. Chapter Two

_Propensity_

_Propensity- an innate inclination to act or do something_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Two 

After flying for a few hours, Oliver and Ginny landed a few miles from the manor, intent on watching the comings and goings before trying to infiltrate.

The Death Eaters guarding the entrances changed out every hour, and no one was watching the windows on the first level, only the doors. The pair quickly made their way around the mansion to a somewhat dim section and decided which set of windows to break through. It seemed like the protective wards around the compound wouldn't be too difficult to penetrate, contrary to what Snape had said, so they quickly began making plans to slowly break through them.

After breaking through the first set of wards, they heard a rustling in the woods behind them. Oliver motioned for her to keep quiet while he went to check things out.

As he was slowly crawling away, Ginny managed to break through the last of the wards. She kept low the ground as she made her way to the windows. She heard Oliver behind her, hissing at her to come back, that someone had seen them. As she turned to reply, someone grabbed her. The last thing she saw was the look of fear in Oliver's eyes before a dark hood was thrown over her head.

Oliver quickly mounted his broom and flew up above the manor, trying to see where Ginny had been taken. Unfortunately, he was spotted, so he instantly made his way to return to the headquarters. He dreaded telling her parents what had happened, but at least he knew where she was. They could come back for her rapidly.

Silently, the man threw her over his shoulder. Ginny thrashed and kicked at her captor, yelling and screaming at him as she was hauled into the manor. She realized that they turned around corridors several times and went down quite a few stairs. Suddenly, he stopped and she heard a door open with a loud "Clank," and she was thrust inside. The hood wasn't removed, and her pockets were searched. The Death Eater found her wand and took it.

She was then picked up again and carried further down a hallway and shoved into another room. This time the hood was removed. She turned to look at her abductor. She looked up to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy!

"Well, well, Weasley," he drawled. "Seems your little rescue attempt failed miserably. Such a pity," he smirked at her. "Don't you worry, though, we'll find uses for you." He reached up to trace her jaw line with his index finger. "Yes, I know I will have lots of uses for you."

Ginny was about to tell Draco what he could do with his uses when a hoarse voice spoke harshly from a corner of the "room."

"Leave her alone, Malfoy. She's of no use to you."

Draco's attention turned to the figure bound in the corner. "What's it to you, Werewolf?" he asked. "Aren't you glad to have company? Don't worry. You can have a go too, once I'm through with her."

"If you touch one hair on her head, Malfoy, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands," Remus said roughly.

"That's what it will have to be, Werewolf, considering you haven't got anything else," Draco snickered at his former professor.

Ginny glared at Draco with pure hatred in her eyes. "Let. Us. Go," she said sternly.

He said nothing but in one swift movement, he backhanded her, knocking her to the floor. Remus growled and tried to get across the room, but was stopped when Draco tightened the bindings around him, pulling him back down.

"Your insolence isn't amusing, Weasley," he said while breaking her wand in half. He took a step towards her and glared down at her.

"Why don't you join your precious professor? I'll be back for you later," he threatened.

He exited the dungeon, releasing the binds around Remus as he did so, and slammed the door, placing several locking charms on it. Ginny turned to face Remus, who wore an expression of shock.

"What in the hell are you doing here, you silly girl?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Rescuing you," she said simply.

Remus would have laughed, had he not known the horror of their predicament. Instead, he said, "I don't think you were successful."

"It's okay, Professor," Ginny said. "Oliver was with me, but had to escape before Malfoy got me. He'll be back with Aurors in no time." She smiled confidently.

Remus, however, wasn't as sure. In the back of his mind, he felt something was off by Malfoy's behavior. So his view was somewhat cynical.

Ginny looked at her mentor and took in the bruises, scrapes and dried blood that was visible on his body. She reached gingerly to his face to wipe some blood away from his hairline.

"Professor, what have they done to you?" she asked, fighting back tears.

He pulled away from her touch and limped back to sit against the wall. "It's nothing. I'm okay, considering," he replied, trying not to sound pitiful. "Ginny," he asked, "how did you get here?"

She sighed and sat down next to him. "Moody had a reconnaissance mission planned. I wanted to go, but no one would let me. They were supposed to come get you, but a battle broke out. I couldn't let you rot here, so I came after you."

"And Mr. Wood?" he inquired.

"Oliver wouldn't let me come alone," she said, "so he came with me. We were doing fine until we heard someone in the woods behind us." She sighed again. "What's happened since you've been here?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. "If what you say is true, we'll be home before long, and I'd rather not have to tell it more than once." He turned away from her.

Ginny, sensing she should leave him for the time being, took in her surroundings. The room was somewhat large, with a cold, hard stone floor. There was the door across from them, which was wooden and had a small square window towards the top. The walls were stone as well, and there was one window on the wall to the right of them. It was a small window and had bars over it, inside and out.

There was a small, dilapidated mattress in the corner with a single blanket on it. Next to it was a small table with a bowl of water on top of it and bloody rags next to it.

Ginny ripped part of her robes and dabbed it into the water. She crawled over to Remus and gently forced his face to hers.

"Please let me help you," she said quietly.

Remus didn't argue, and she cleaned him up quickly. He winced in pain as she cleaned his wounds. Her touch was gentle, though, and he was suddenly glad she was there.

She finished with the wounds on his face and arms and looked at him, shyly. "Are there more, Professor?" she asked. "I mean, under your robes?"

He nodded and removed his robe. He went to unbutton his shirt, but his hands began trembling from the torture he'd endured. He fumbled with the buttons before Ginny reached up and covered his hands with hers.

"Here, Professor, let me," she whispered.

"Please," he said quietly. "Please call me Remus."

She nodded in reply. She finished with the buttons and carefully pushed the shirt off his shoulders. There were two gaping gashes, one on his chest, the other on his abdomen. She bit her lip to prevent a gasp from escaping. The wounds were deep, and she wished she'd had her wand to Heal them correctly. Unfortunately, cleaning would have to do for now.

When she'd finished, she gently pulled his shirt back on and rebuttoned it. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Thank you," he said.

Ginny merely patted his hand. He felt drowsiness begin to take over. He tried to get to the bed, but he was too exhausted. Ginny helped him to lean towards her, and she rested his head in her lap. Remus quickly fell asleep, and Ginny couldn't help noticing how handsome he was when he slept. She knew he was in pain, and she wanted to do more for him. But they would just have to wait for help. He stirred in his sleep, and she wondered if he was reliving some of the torture she knew he'd suffered. She gently smoothed her hand over his hair in an effort to calm his dreams.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if she would be subjected to the same torture as Remus. Granted, he knew more details of the Order than she, but she was fearful of Malfoy's threat. But she was also confident that Oliver would go and get help. They'd be back soon, she thought as she let her head rest back against the wall. She soon joined her professor in sleep.

Remus and Ginny were soon awakened by a loud "pop" as a Death Eater appeared in the room. Ginny gently shook Remus awake. They looked at him with fear in their eyes, but the man quickly set food on the table, before pulling Remus away from Ginny. He pointed his wand at the injured wizard, and Ginny panicked.

"No!" she cried, throwing herself in front of Remus.

"Move aside. I'm not going to hurt him," came the soft voice behind the Death Eater's hood. "I'm Healing his wounds." Ginny hesitated before sliding away. The man quickly muttered healing charms on the professor's wounds before turning and Disapparating.

Ginny carefully checked Remus' injuries, just to make sure they were healed, and helped him to the food they'd been brought. She suspected it was poisoned, but Remus needed to eat something.

They both ate ravenously. When the food was gone, Ginny tried to help Remus onto the mattress to sleep.

"No," he said, "you need to rest as well. You take it. I'll be fine of the floor."

She shook her head. "No, Remus, you'll need your strength," she insisted.

He laid down on the thin mattress and watched as she tried to get comfortable on the floor. Seeing her failure, he reached out and pulled her onto the mattress with him. She curled up next to him, mindful of where his injuries were and the two fell back asleep.

Hours later, the door to their dungeon banged open and three Death Eaters entered the room. Remus sat straight up, as if he'd been waiting for them. Ginny woke up next to him and protectively used her body to shield him.

"What do you want?" he asked them from over her shoulder.

The shortest Death Eater removed his hood. Draco strode over to Ginny and forced her to stand up.

"Calm down, Werewolf. You're going to have a little chat with my father and Blaise, here, while Ginny and I have some quality time together," he said frankly.

"No," he said. "No, I'll talk. I'll tell you everything. Just leave her alone," Remus pleaded with the three men.

Lucius laughed. "How gallant of you," he sneered. "Unfortunately, I'm in no position to deny my son anything that he wants. But perhaps, we can delay their...interaction if you tell us something interesting." He and Blaise Zabini yanked Remus up. "Let's go," he said abruptly.

He, Draco and Blaise led Remus out the door, leaving Ginny sobbing on the floor. He'd sacrificed himself for her, and she was grateful. But at the same time, she felt so guilty at what he was going to endure to save her dignity.


	3. Chapter Three

_Propensity- an innate inclination to act or do something_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
Chapter Three 

Arthur Weasley surveyed the damage of the crude battlefield before him. It was riddled with the scent of smoke, and several trees nearby were singed from exploding hexes. He quickly did a head count and was relieved to see that none of their own had been lost. He made his way over to his sons. As he did so, a small elf owl flew overhead and dropped an envelope into his hands.

Arthur opened the envelope and pulled out the broken wand. A note fluttered to the ground. He picked up the note and read it...

"_And the werewolf too..."_

"No!" cried Arthur. "No!"

Upon hearing their father's anguished screams, the Weasley sons ran to him. Bill reached him first.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Arthur was too overcome to speak, but Ron knew what it was.

"That's Ginny's wand," he said softly. "But...but she can't be...."

"Ginny?" asked Charlie. "She's at Headquarters with Oliver."

"No, she's not," said Oliver, having just landed not far from them. "They took her," he said frantically. The other men looked at him, perplexed.

Molly Weasley, noticing the crowd of her family, came rushing over. "What's going on? Are you all alright?"

"Ginny..." Fred said, unable to finish his thought. His twin put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

Arthur held out Ginny's broken wand to them all. Molly screamed in horror and began to cry hysterically. Bill held his mother, and the rest of the boys stared in shock.

Oliver's eyes widened in terror. "But, I just thought they'd taken her. I didn't know they'd-"

"No," Arthur said harshly. "This isn't the place. Quickly, back to Headquarters."

They all quickly Apparated back to Grimmauld Place to wait for the rest of the Order.

Upon entering the kitchen of the Headquarters, the Weasley family and Oliver sank dismally into chairs around the table.

Arthur, through tears, turned to Oliver. "What happened?"

Oliver sighed heavily, desperately trying not to cry in front of her family, and told them everything. "Well, when the rescue mission for Professor Lupin got called off, Ginny went mad. She insisted on going after him herself." He turned to look at Molly. "I tried to stop her, I swear it! But she wouldn't listen. So I went with her."

Charlie banged his fist on the table in frustration. "I knew we should have gone ahead with the mission. I knew something like this would happen!"

Bill patted his brother's shoulder and nodded at Oliver to continue.

"We flew to the hideout, up north. We found a spot to sneak in, and we'd just broken through the first set of wards when I heard something behind me. I went to look; it was just a fox, but when I turned around, Ginny had already broken through the other wards and was about to go in through the window." His voice began to waver, and his eyes filled with tears, as he could no longer contain them. "I tried to get her to come back to me, but he grabbed her and put something over her head and ran off with her. I flew overhead to see if I could find her, but I saw other Death Eaters mounting brooms to come after me. I didn't know what to do!" he cried desperately.

Charlie looked the younger man in the eye. "How could you let this happen, Oliver?" he yelled. "We trusted you to keep her safe here. And now she's gone!"

Oliver slumped over the table in sobs. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry!" he wailed. He sobbed harder, and George put his arm around his friend to comfort him. Oliver had lost the woman he loved and deserved to grieve.

Arthur sighed heavily and began to pace around the kitchen. "They're both gone- Ginny and Remus," he said succinctly. He turned back to his family, his face hard. "Your sister died trying to save someone she cared about. She died a hero's death. We should all learn from her. She was-"his voice strained to finish- "She was the best of all of us."

He went to Molly, helped her up, and they went upstairs. Bill mused that his father would probably convince her to take a Calming Potion and rest.

The other Weasley brothers sat around the table, staring at their hands, listening to Oliver's continued crying. When he'd finally calmed down, he left the room and walked outside. Several moments later, the household heard the anguished screams of Oliver Wood, which could only be described as the cries of a man in agonizing pain.

The other members of the Order kept quiet the next few days, letting the Weasleys mourn. Dumbledore insisted they be kept in the loop on Order business, but he refused to let any of them participate. He also prevented Harry, Hermione and Oliver from tackling anything heavy. Ginny had been like a sister to Harry and Hermione, and Dumbledore knew that Oliver was not only mourning the loss of his love, but he felt extremely guilty for her "death."

It was three days after receiving her wand that Oliver even spoke of Ginny again. He was out behind the house when Harry came out to join him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, watching the older boy practice hexes and curses.

"Training," he replied tersely. "I'm going to find that Death Eater who took her and kill him."

"Do you really think Ginny would want you to do that, Oliver?" Harry was concerned. "She'd want you to be safe, to keep on studying Healing, live your life without the shadow of vengeance," he said softly.

Oliver raised himself up to his full 6' height and loomed over Harry's 5' 9" frame. His expression was emotionless and his eyes conveyed only hatred and revenge. "I think Ginny would want to avenge my death if it happened to me, so why shouldn't I do the same?" His voice began rising. "Ginny gave her life trying to rescue Lupin, and I couldn't do anything but watch. I failed her, Harry. I let her die. It's my fault, and I will do anything to make it up to her family, to her memory. And for me, that's taking the life of the man that took hers." He turned from his former schoolmate and walked back into the house.

Harry stood where he was and completely understood where his friend was coming from. He'd loved Ginny as he could have loved his own sister, had he had one. He knew her fiery temper, her spontaneous nature and her tenacity. She'd been the one, from the moment he'd been captured, who wanted to go after Remus. He'd never quite understood why, but she had been hell-bent on going after him. He shook his head, realizing how stupid they'd all been, believing that she wouldn't attempt to rescue him herself. He picked up a rock from the ground and through it as hard as he could in the pond in the distance.

He turned back to the door where Oliver had entered and muttered, "Find him, Olli. Find that bastard and kill him- for both Ginny and Remus."


	4. Chapter Four

**Propensity**   
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.   
Chapter Four 

Ginny paced aimlessly around the dungeon waiting for Remus to return. Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her,and a Death Eater quickly and quietly entered the room. He carefully shut the door behind him and cast a Silencing charm on the room. He turned to her and removed his hood.

Before her, stood Blaise Zabini, her former schoolmate. He was tall, with dark, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. He had olive skin and chiseled features, trademark for his level of aristocracy. She didn't remember much about him from Hogwarts, only that he and Draco Malfoy were friends. Yet Blaise had never tormented her or her friends. That didn't mean much, however; he was still a Slytherin...and now a Death Eater.

"Zabini!" she cried out in fear. "What do you want?"

"Ginny," he said, using the soft voice she recognized from the day before, "don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want? Where's Professor Lupin?" she asked, not really believing his claim.

"Lucius and Draco are with him," he said. He didn't elaborate on what they were doing to the professor, but Ginny could only guess. "Don't worry. They won't kill him...or you. You're both too valuable. They're going to try and barter with the opposition when things get bad."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, still keeping her distance from him.

"No matter what you might think of me, I never wanted this," he said, truthfully. "This is the destiny that was chosen for me. I have no choice. I have to fight for the Dark Lord." He sighed, allowing his confession to sink in. "But I can promise you that I won't let anything happen to you. I know what Draco wants, and I'll do whatever I can to prevent him from hurting you."

"I don't care about me," she said harshly. "What of Professor Lupin? How badly will you allow him to get hurt?"

"Ginny," he said, crossing the room to her, "They won't be too hard on him. If they torture him too much, he'll be too far-gone to tell them anything. As it is now, he hasn't said anything we didn't already know. I only just found out yesterday that he was here."

"Why don't you just help us escape?" she asked, backing away from him.

"If I help you, they'll know I did, and they'll not only kill me, they'll kill you and your entire family. Surely you know that," he said, exasperated. "The only thing I can do is try and protect you while you're here. I'll make sure of that." He glanced towards the door. "They're coming. I have to go," he said hastily before exiting the dungeon.

Ginny stood there, stunned. She knew he was the one who'd healed Remus' wounds before, but she had a hard time believing him. Needless to say, she was quite bewildered.

Moments later, Remus was tossed back into the dungeon. Ginny ran to help him stand and led him back to the mattress.

"What did you tell them, Remus?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," he said. "I didn't tell them anything." His mind was tired from withstanding the Truth potion they'd given him and his body ached from the curses they'd inflicted upon him. His breathing was ragged, and he was struggling to stay conscious.

Ginny was about to pull the blanket up around him when the door opened again.

Blaise strode over to his former professor and loomed over him. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at him. He pulled the other man's shirt back and began performing healing spells on the open wounds. Soon, his wounds were nothing but mere scars. Remus' tired eyes looked to the Death Eater, then to Ginny.

Blaise stood again and said to Ginny, "That should help him for now. I'll try and get some food later." He turned to exit and paused at the sound of her voice.

"Thank you," she whispered. Blaise didn't acknowledge her and left the dungeon quickly.

Ginny turned back to Remus, who was now sitting up, and briefly explained the conversation she'd had with Blaise.

"Remus, I don't trust him," she said.

"Absolutely not," he replied. "He's got another motive, I'm sure. Ginny, be sure and watch yourself around him. He may be protecting you from Draco because he wants you...for himself," he finished quietly, not looking her in the eye.

She looked quite frightened of that prospect, and Remus gently pulled her to him. "I won't let anything happen to you, Ginny. I promise. I'll protect you with my life," he assured her. She nodded into his shoulder before pulling back. She leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily. She couldn't help wondering why Oliver and the others hadn't come for them yet. It was a thought that nagged at her mind, but she quickly pushed it aside. They'd come soon, she kept telling herself.

Remus watched her, lost in her thoughts. She was beautiful, with her long red hair and pale, silky skin. He'd never really noticed her before, never really been alone with her for copious amounts of time since she was his student. She was always with Harry or Hermione or Oliver. But now he noticed how much she'd grown up from the scrawny, shy twelve-year-old he'd met so many years ago.

He reached over to take her hand. "Ginny," he began, "I've sat in this room in total silence for hours before you arrived. I can't bear to do it anymore."

She looked at him, surprised. "Well, what do you propose?" she asked.

"Why don't we just talk? It seems as though we'll be here for a while, and it would be nice to get to know each other better," he said. He was only doing this to keep them both calm, especially her.

She sighed and couldn't help but smile at him a little. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for starters, I was an only child, and I've always wondered what it was like for you, growing up in a house full of brothers," he said.

She almost laughed at his question. "It wasn't bad," she began. "Yes, they always picked on me, and yes, they're incredibly over-protective, but they always took care of me, defended me. I wouldn't have had it any other way, really."

Remus smiled and patted her hand. "Ron seems the most protective. So does Harry, even though he's not your brother."

She nodded. "Harry's as good as my brother. He's always looked out for me, especially after my first year." She gulped, remembering her experience in the Chamber.

Remus sensed this. "Ginny, I've always been proud of how far you've come after that. Anyone else would have never gotten past it, but you have. And you're a stronger person because of it."

"Thank you, Remus," she said, blushing, "but I wouldn't have done so well without you. You took the time to talk to me about it in second year and you always had extra time for me when I struggled in your class. I'll always be grateful for that."

Remus was blushing as well now, and he quickly released her hand and thought of a subject change.

"You're very good at Healing, I've noticed," he said.

"Yes, I like it," she said simply. "I like helping people. It makes me feel useful, although, I'm not nearly as good as Oliver."

Remus cringed slightly at the mention of her boyfriend. He liked the boy fine, but he never felt they made a good match. Of course, everyone always thought she'd end up with Harry, but they never worked out romantically.

"Yes, Mr. Wood will be an excellent Healer," Remus replied. "But I always thought he'd play Quidditch forever."

Ginny laughed. "So did I! But after he joined the Order, he wanted to learn a useful skill, and Healing seems to come naturally to him." She yawned and glanced up at the window. It was dark outside.

"You should sleep some," he said to her, knowing her response.

"I'm fine," she said. "But you could definitely use the rest."

He smiled briefly at her. "I'll sleep if you sleep," he bargained.

She nodded and they made their way onto the mattress. She laid down next to him and listened to his breathing. In the quietness of their dungeon, Ginny's fears returned to her mind. What if they weren't rescued? What if they killed Remus? What if Draco hurt her? At this last thought she began to cry quietly.

Remus heard her and wrapped his arms around her and gently wiped her tears away. He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Ginny," he whispered, "don't cry. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Remus, I'm so scared," she responded.

"I know. I'm scared too," he said. "But we've got to think positively and stay strong. If we're weak, they'll use it against us. We have each other, too. So we just need to hang on."

Ginny merely nodded and he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the reassuring beat of his heart. He kept his arms tight around her as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Five

The next morning, Ginny awoke in Remus' arms. Seeing that he was still asleep, she snuggled closer to him. She felt very secure in his arms. Oliver never liked to hold her all night. He appreciated his space and complained about being hot if she cuddled too close to him. But Remus seemed to welcome her closer to him. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Sometime later, Remus stirred and woke. He smiled seeing Ginny still in his arms. He enjoyed having her warm body next to his, after sleeping cold and alone for so many years. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said shyly.

"Not at all," he replied, sitting up and stretching. The door banged open and both Remus and Ginny jerked their eyes towards it.

"Get up, half-breed," Lucius snarled.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," Ginny shouted angrily. "Take me instead, please."

Lucius smirked at her. "No, I don't think I will. But don't you worry. I daresay my son will be expecting your company later."

With that, he hexed Remus before dragging him out of the door, locking it behind him. Ginny began to cry loudly. She cried for Remus because she couldn't do anything to protect him, and she cried for herself because she was afraid of what Draco would do to her.

Several hours later, Remus was tossed callously back into the room. Like last time, she helped him over to the mattress and began to clean his wounds. This time had been the worst thus far, she could tell. He was barely conscious and was muttering incoherently under his breath. She only hoped he hadn't revealed any secrets of the Order.

Blaise came in shortly thereafter and quickly healed Remus' wounds. He also gave him a potion. "This will help him to be more alert. I don't know what he told them, but Lucius looked quite pleased."

Ginny nodded, not letting him see her fear of what Remus' might have said. She looked up at Blaise sadly. "Lucius said Draco's coming for me later."

Blaise turned sharply to her. "I won't let him do it, Ginny. I won't," he said firmly.

"You can't stop him forever," she said quietly. "Why are you protecting me?"

Blaise sighed, giving Remus one last Healing spell. He stood and faced Ginny. "I would never forgive myself if he hurt you. He's evil, Ginny. And no matter what you presume to know about me, I'm not like him." He paused. "What Draco wants is the worst sort of punishment for anyone, worse even than what they do to Lupin. There's no reason for that sort of thing. I'll kill him myself before he hurts you. You have my word."

Ginny wanted to believe him, as he quickly left, but her mind wouldn't allow it. He was a Death Eater, and there was no reason for him to help them. She turned her attention to Remus, who was slowly coming around.

"What did you tell them, Remus?"

He didn't answer. "Remus," she said a little more roughly, "what did you tell them?"

He weakly raised his head to look at her. He raised a trembling hand to brush some hair from his eyes. "I told them the Order was at Hogwarts."

She looked at him confused. Was Remus losing his mind?

"But Hogwarts is deserted, Remus. It has been for months," she said anxiously.

"I know," he said, trying to smile. "I lied."

Before she thought about it, Ginny gingerly put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "Oh, Remus! You're brilliant!" she exclaimed. Remus was quite pleased with his accomplishment, but he was also mentally exhausted from forcing a lie under the effects of the truth potion. He gently pulled her away from him and laid down.

Ginny pulled the blanket up around him and rubbed his back soothingly, trying to get him to sleep.

&

Draco didn't come for Ginny that day. But that didn't stop her from dreading it. She knew it was coming, and no matter what Blaise said, she didn't believe he could save her this time.

Ginny slept fitfully that night and had finally managed some rest at daybreak. She awoke later to the feeling of someone's fingers threading through her hair. She smiled and turned, expecting to see Remus' face. Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed as she looked into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

She sat up quickly and pulled away from him. She looked to her right and saw Remus bound and gagged in the opposite corner. His eyes were full of rage and hatred. Draco forcefully pulled Ginny up.

"Come, my dear," he said with mock emotion, "I've been waiting too long for this."

He dragged her from the room, ignoring the grunts and groans from Remus. Ginny couldn't look at him, for she knew he felt guilty and helpless.

Ginny was already sobbing as Draco hauled her down a corridor and up a flight of stairs. He burst through the doorway of a room and threw her onto a bed, binding her to it. He turned to lock the door, but Blaise entered the room.

Draco glared at him. "Get. Out." His voice was harsh.

"Malfoy, your father needs you," Blaise said breathlessly.

"No, he doesn't. I've already spoken to him. He's promised me some time to myself," Draco replied.

Blaise tried again. "But-"

"No!" Draco yelled at his comrade. "No, I've been prevented from this for too long, Zabini! Get your arse out!" He hexed Blaise, knocking him back out of the room. He quickly bolted the door and turned back to his victim.

"No Silencing charm here, Weasley," he growled sadistically. "I want everyone to hear you."

"No," Ginny pleaded. "Please, Malfoy. No!"

Malfoy strode towards her, slowly unbuckling his belt, a sick smile on his face.

Ginny cried harder. "No!"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

Remus was unbound and ungagged the minute Draco left the dungeon with Ginny. He punched the wall in frustration. He had failed her. Draco had caught them off guard that morning, and now he was going to hurt her.

Remus was pacing around the room when the door burst open again and Ginny was thrown back in the room. Her clothes were ripped and her cheek was red. She was crying hysterically. Remus ran to her and picked her up and carried her over to the makeshift bed.

She was still sobbing when she buried her head in his neck. He couldn't imagine what she'd just gone through, and he was apprehensive about touching her. But she seemed to welcome it. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently.

After several moments, she pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her cheek was swollen from apparently being hit.

"What did he do to you?" Remus asked her softly.

"Oh, Remus!" she cried before burying her head in his shoulder again. "Oh, God, I was so lucky," she said through tears.

"What do you mean? Did he not hurt you?" Remus asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "He almost did. He was so close, but then Lucius came in." She pulled back from him. "I heard them talking. The final battle has started," she said sadly.

Remus looked at her in disbelief. "It's started?" She nodded. "Oh, God," he continued. "It won't be long now. It will be over, one way or another." He took her hand. "I guess we can't do anything but wait now."

Ginny sighed. "Remus, everyone is gone. That's one of the things I heard when he was dragging me back. They're all leaving. What are we going to do?" she asked, fresh tears filling her eyes.

Remus gulped. If they were left alone, what would that mean? Would they be left to die there? Would the Order finally come for them? He had so many questions and absolutely no answers.

He looked at her, a wry smile on his face. "I don't know, Ginny. But whatever happens, I'm glad you're with me."

She leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're with me too, Remus."

Remus suddenly realized how tattered her clothes were. He didn't want her to be humiliated when she realized it, so he removed his outer robe and covered her with it. "You looked cold," he mumbled.

Ginny blushed, the state of her robes coming to mind. "Thanks," she whispered.

Remus reached to her cheek. "Did he do this?" She nodded. "What else did he do to you?"

Ginny pulled away from him. "I don't want to tell you about it right now," she said quietly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, Ginny," he said soothingly. "I don't want to push you."

"Remus," she asked hesitantly, "will you just hold me for a while?"

He nodded and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She sighed and rested her head against his chest. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

...........................

When they awoke again, it was dark outside. The silence was almost overwhelming. Even Remus, with his keen hearing, couldn't distinguish many noises. They sat in the dark, holding hands. Ginny broke the silence.

"Remus, if we get out, what will you do?" she asked.

"When we get out, Ginny, not if," he said confidently.

"Okay, then, when we get out," she conceded.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I've thought about teaching again, if Dumbledore will let me back."

"Of course he will," Ginny said emphatically. "You were my favorite teacher I ever had," she said shyly.

He was sure that if he could see her face, she would be blushing, as he could feel the heat rise in his own cheeks.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said humbly. "That means a lot to me." He paused for a moment. "What about you? What will you do?"

Ginny sighed loudly. "Well, I suppose Oliver and I will continue with our Healing studies, and I'm sure he'll want to discuss marriage at some point."

At this statement, Remus pulled his hand away. Ginny sensed a change in his mood. "Remus, what is it?" she asked.

"I was just wondering how you two ended up together," he lied.

Ginny smiled, remembering the events of a year ago. "Well, when I got home after graduation, Oliver was there visiting my brothers. He was even more handsome than I remember, and for the first time, he began to see me as me, not as the littlest Weasley. He found out about the Order and quit playing Quidditch to join. Everything else just sort of happened from there." She shrugged.

Remus couldn't help noticing her tale lacked the enthusiasm of a woman in love. "Ginny, can I be honest with you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Well," he began, "I know it's none of my business, but do you love him, really and truly love him?"

"I don't know," Ginny said quietly. "My family likes him, which is saying a lot. Olli and I get along well. He's very sweet and understanding, and he loves me. I do love him, but I don't know if it's enough to marry him." She paused. "Why?"

"I just don't think it's a good match," he said. "You're too passionate and spirited for him. And he doesn't seem like he wants you to be like that. It's like he wants you to be like him- obsessive and plain. And you can never be plain, Ginny."

"I never knew anyone else thought that," she said truthfully. "I've often wondered if anyone saw how different I acted around him." She paused. "I guess I was wrong. You're very perceptive, Remus."

He was suddenly embarrassed that he'd made his thoughts known. "I shouldn't have said anything," he said shamefully. "It's not my place. I barely know the boy. Let's change the subject," he said hurriedly.

She giggled at him. "Okay, let's do something Hermione and I did in school. We'd pick a person and use three words to describe them...only three."

Remus laughed at that. "Three words, hmm?" He thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll go first. I'll describe you."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"First word, I've already said- passionate. Second word, I would have to say is tenacious. Third word, hmmm, let me think," he said slowly. He turned to her and caught a glimpse of her eyes in the moonlight. "Third word is exquisite," he whispered.

"Exquisite?" she asked, stunned at his choice of adjectives.

"Yes," he said, "you're beautiful. Don't you know that?"

"No one's ever told me that, aside from my family," she replied.

"I can't believe no man has ever told you that. You're perfect," he said wistfully. "Any man's dream..." his voice trailed off as his comfort level dropped. He cleared his throat. "Okay, your turn."

Ginny blushed at his words and took time to collect her thoughts.

"Remus Lupin in three words...let me think," she said in mock seriousness. "First word, brilliant. Second word, intense, and third word..." she mumbled her last word so quietly that he didn't hear.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Sexy," she said barely loud enough to hear. He laughed aloud.

"Surely you're joking," he cried through his laughter.

"No," she said defiantly. "I'm not. You, Remus J. Lupin, are incredibly sexy."

"I'm speechless," he said. "I didn't know anyone ever thought that way about me."

"Well, if you must know, I had a crush on you in second year."

Remus couldn't contain his laughter now. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Lots of girls did."

"Did," he said. "Past tense."

She giggled. "Actually, I know someone who has a thing for you now."

"Who has a 'thing' for me, as you call it?" he asked.

"Tonks," she answered.

"Tonks fancies me?" he gulped.

"Oh, yes," Ginny said. "Most definitely. I take it the feeling isn't mutual?"

"Well, no," he said. "For one thing, she's Sirius' cousin, and I've known her too long. For another thing, she's too...immature for my type."

Ginny was shocked at having this type of discussion with her former professor. "Remus Lupin has a type?" she asked.

"Ginny, I'm not a eunuch," he said. "I have had girlfriends, you know." Ginny laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks. "And I was married, even if I was only nineteen, remember?" he continued quietly.

Ginny's laughter stopped and she squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Beth's memory," she said honestly.

"It's quite alright," he replied. They were silent for a time before Ginny spoke again.

"Well, what is your type?" she asked finally.

"I like strong, independent women. Women who know what they want and go after it. I like a woman who knows who she is and isn't afraid of who she is," he said. "It's not like it matters, though. I haven't found anyone like that whose ideal man is a forty year old werewolf."

"Remus, can I tell you something?" Ginny asked. (She couldn't believe what she was about to say.)

"Yes, you can tell me whatever you want," he replied.

"The werewolf thing?" Ginny began. "That's part of the aforementioned sexiness."

Remus was shocked beyond words. However, he kept his composure. "How so?"

"Well, you turn into this wild creature once a month. But at other times of the month, you're this laid-back, gentle, sweet man. Well, it's enough to make a woman wonder what it takes for the wildness to come out without a full moon," she finished, now absurdly flustered.

Remus reached over to stroke Ginny's hair. "It doesn't take that much," he said huskily.

Somehow, in the darkness of their dungeon, Remus' lips found Ginny's in a searing, passionate kiss. It wasn't sweet and gentle, like the man himself. It was assertive and possessive. When he finally pulled away, Ginny was left panting at this sudden show of emotion and yearning in Remus.

"Wow," was all she could muster.

Remus released his hold on her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to do that."

She reached over to him. "No, I liked it. I've never been kissed like that," she said, embarrassed.

"Perhaps you should," he said before kissing her again, this time causing her to moan a little into his mouth.

Remus, although he was enjoying kissing her, pulled himself together again. He turned away from her.

"Ginny," he said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me."

"No, Remus," she said breathlessly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have provoked you."

"It's my fault," he said sheepishly. "No one's called me sexy in a long time."

She giggled. "Not to your face anyway."

He joined in her laughter. He felt the wolfish instinct in him begin to subside. "Let's not do that again. I don't want to compromise your relationship with Mr. Wood."

"That's probably a good idea," Ginny replied. She yawned and stretched. "I think I'll lie down for a bit."

She crawled to the mattress and got comfortable. "You know, if you're tired, you can lie down with me," she called over to him.

Remus hesitated a split second before joining her. He hoped his animal impulse wouldn't return with him in such close proximity to Ginny. As he laid there with her cuddled up next to him, he tried to sleep. But it was difficult. He began to think of potions ingredients in order to take his mind off the beautiful woman next to him. Thankfully, that made him fall asleep in no time.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related or anything to do with the song in this part.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Ginny rolled over in her half-sleep in the morning and stretched grandly. Her elbow hit something firm and in her ear she heard a mild "Umpf."

She turned and saw Remus grimacing and rubbing his ribs. "Sorry, I think I forgot you were there," she said yawning.

He sat up and stretched as well and scratched his chest. "How could you?" he said in disbelief.

She shrugged and rolled off the bed onto the floor. She looked up at the window and saw sunlight streaming through. She looked disdainfully at the still-locked door. Would this be the day they were rescued? She shook the thoughts from her head and began washing her face in the water in the bowl on the table. She would kill for a hot bath, but this would have to do.

Remus, meanwhile, watched her and his thoughts drifted to their intimate conversation from a few nights ago. He'd said she was beautiful and perfect, and in turn, she'd admitted to once having a crush on him and called him sexy. They hadn't discussed it since, and he hoped it wouldn't come up again. It had embarrassed him. He stood and began pacing around the room. He did this to think, but also to give himself something to do.

Ginny watched him and rolled her eyes. "Remus, for the love of God, please stop pacing. It makes me nervous," she said irritably.

He stopped and looked at her with a bemused expression. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"There's only one side of the bed, you idiot," she retorted.

Now, Remus rolled his eyes at her. For some reason, this girl could get under his skin no one else. Sometimes, like this morning, he hated it. Other times, he liked it and regarded her in the same way.

"Ginny, please let's not argue, okay? You're all I've got right now," he pleaded.

"Fine," she grumbled.

They sat in silence for a long time before Ginny threw herself back onto the mattress. Remus watched her bury her face into the mattress, and he wondered if she was hurt or didn't feel well. He was about to ask when he heard her crying quietly. He rushed over to her and gently placed his hand on her back. "Ginny?" he whispered.

She turned quickly and allowed him to pull her into his arms. She cried against his chest and he stroked her hair softly, murmuring in her ear. He hoped to soothe her, but he wondered if he was making false promises. He bent down to kiss her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Ginny let her tears run dry and reveled in being held by Remus. She felt so safe in his arms, and she pressed a kiss to his chest. She pulled back and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Remus," she said. "It's been two days since everyone left. I'm just scared."

"I know you are. I am too," he said ruefully. "It will all work out. It will be okay."

"But how, Remus? How in the hell is it going to be okay?" she asked angrily.

"They'll come for us, Ginny. We have to believe that." Remus' face was adamant.

She pulled away and turned from him. She wanted to believe him, but if they hadn't come by now, she didn't think they would. Besides, she and Remus didn't know what was going on outside. What if all the Order had been killed? What if Voldemort had won?

These were the thoughts that floated not only in Ginny's head but in Remus' as well. He was afraid. But he knew he had to be strong for both of them.

Remus and Ginny didn't say much for the rest of the day. She remained curled up on the mattress, staring off into space. Remus paced and sat and watched her throughout the day. He wanted to do something for her, to ease her pain, to comfort her. As the sun began to set, a memory came to his mind.

"Ginny," he said tenderly.

"What?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Come here," he asked. "Please?"

She sighed heavily and stood. "What do you want?"

He smiled weakly at her. "Dance with me?"

She laughed. "I wondered which of us would go mad first."

He laughed with her. He reached for her, taking her hand. "When I was a boy, whenever my mum would get frightened or upset, my father would dance with her to quell her fears."

She could sense his need to help her and she returned his warm smile. "Um, you do realize there's no music, right?"

"Yes, I know," he said. "Trust me. You do, don't you? After all we've been through?"

"Yes, Remus, I trust you," she replied warmly.

He put one arm around her waist, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. She rested her free hand in his. He drew her close, and they began to sway to the nonexistent music.

Very quietly, Remus began to sing to her in her ear. It was a particularly good singing voice, but it was soft and sweet- just what Ginny needed.

"_Memories like the corner of my mind _

_Misty watercolor memories_

_Of the way we were _

_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind_

_Smiles we gave to one another_

_For the way we were_."

They finished their dance and held each other for a while. "Thank you," Ginny whispered to him. He responded by gently pressing his lips to hers.

They sat down and leaned against the wall, and she reached for his hand. "What was that song? I've never heard it before."

He smiled at his memories. "It's a song by a very popular Muggle singer. My dad's Muggle-born, you know. It was my parent's wedding song. And it was the one he sang to her when they danced." His eyes filled with tears.

Ginny felt her own tears trickle down her cheeks as well, yet she reached up to brush Remus' away. "Please don't cry, Remus. I can't bear to watch you cry," she said.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said sadly. "I tried to be strong for both of us."

She pulled him to her in a warm embrace. "I know you did. Thank you for that," she said. She held him for a while, until his emotions were spent. When he pulled back from her, he smiled.

She swallowed and looked into his eyes. "Remus, I want to tell you about what happened with Malfoy."

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyes widening. "Because you don't have to."

She shook her head. "No, I want to. I need to get it out," she said firmly.

She took in a deep breath and spoke through her tears:

"Malfoy dragged me into a bedroom and tied me to the bed. Blaise tried to stop him, but Malfoy hexed him and kicked him out. He came over to me and ripped my clothes off. He started kissing me hard and biting me. He was hurting me, and I was screaming." Remus nodded. He'd heard her screams, but was helpless to do anything. He put his arm around her as her tears fell freely. "He reminded me of Tom. Everything he did reminded me of Tom," she wailed.

"Then, just as he was about to...to..." She looked away from him. "Lucius came in and told him the battle had started, and they left." She shuddered at the thought of what he might have done if his father hadn't come in. "His hands, Remus, they hurt me. I don't ever want to be touched like that again."

Remus, shocked at her ordeal, held her close to him. "You never will, Ginny. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that. I promise." He held her for a long time before she spoke again.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" she questioned him.

Silently, Remus shook his head. "I don't know, Ginny. I honestly don't know anymore. But whatever happens, I'm truly privileged to be with you in the end. I thank the gods every day that you came for me."

She smiled at his confession. "Well, I couldn't leave you here," she said truthfully. "You were so good to me my second year, after the Chamber. You were patient and kind and were always there for me. I wanted to repay you. Besides, you're like a member of my family, you know."

He beamed at her comment. "No, I didn't know."

She rested her head on his shoulder for a while and watched the sun fade into the darkness of night. He watched her and felt his heart ache for her. He wanted to get her out of there; he wanted to make her safe again; he wanted to make her forget the terrible ordeal she'd suffered. He was trying desperately to think of something when she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Remus, will you do something for me?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Anything, Ginny. Anything you want," he replied.

She looked into his hazel eyes, searchingly. "Will you make love to me?" she asked seriously.

Remus was quite astounded at her request. "What?"

"Please," she begged. "I don't want to die with the memory of Tom so fresh in my mind and knowing that the last hand to touch me belonged to a Malfoy."

Remus' head swam. On the one hand, yes, he wanted to fulfill her request, but on the other hand, he feared what would happen if they did. But he wanted to take the memory of Tom away because deep down, he knew this request was more about the Dark Lord than Draco Malfoy.

Looking into her dark brown eyes, seeing the sincerity of her plea, he kissed her lovingly. "Yes," he whispered.

Between their fervent kissing, they managed to crawl onto the mattress. That night, Remus and Ginny ravished each other. They were afraid. Afraid of not being rescued; afraid of dying; afraid of having been so close to each other for days without giving in to their own physical needs. They needed this release.

Remus was a patient lover. He made sure to stifle the wolf inside him as he made love to Ginny. He wanted to show her sweet, gentle touches. She savored his touch. His hands, though roughened over the years, were soft and tender. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but compare him to Oliver. Making love with Oliver often reminded her of a Quidditch match- tense, hard and fast. But Remus Lupin, even with the wolf hidden deep inside him, was quite the opposite. He took the time to kiss her deeply and slowly, and he paused to caress every inch of her body.

Ginny's mind swirled with the wrongness of their current activities, but if they were to die, she wanted to have something pleasant to remember as she left this world. Remus made the experience wonderful as he whispered how beautiful she was as he kissed her neck. When Ginny began to cry, he stopped suddenly, afraid that he'd hurt her or that she'd changed her mind. Through her tears, however, Ginny pulled him back to her and told him that her tears were ones of ecstasy and pleasure, that he was perfect and incredible.

When it was over, they held each other, both spent of all the energy they had left in their bodies. Ginny laid her head on Remus' chest, listening to his heartbeat, and Remus buried his face in her hair, savoring her sweet scent as he drifted off to sleep. He murmured in her ear that he could die happy like this. She whispered back that his wish might come true. For some strange reason, this thought comforted them both as they slept.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Deal-with-it, I think you might by psychic because I'd written this well before your comments! BTW, I'm ready for an update of your story. (Hint, hint...)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Ginny awoke the next morning to find Remus staring at her intently. He blushed upon being caught.

"I'm sorry," he said bashfully. "You're just so beautiful."

Ginny blushed also and leaned up to kiss him. "You're amazing, Remus. Thank you for last night."

Remus chuckled. "I can't believe we did that." Ginny just nodded and smiled. She allowed him to envelop her in his arms, and she closed her eyes again as he kissed her. They were close to a repeat performance of last night when they heard bangs and shouts from somewhere in the building. Quickly springing to their feet, they dressed and looked anxiously at the door. Remus instinctively put his body in front of Ginny's to protect her.

"Ginny! Remus! Are you there?" someone shouted.

"Charlie!" Ginny called back. "We're down here!"

Suddenly the door banged open, and Ginny and Remus were faced with the Weasley brothers, Oliver Wood, Tonks and Snape. Ginny launched herself into Charlie's arms while Remus collapsed with relief. He felt someone hug him tightly and looked up to see Tonks with a huge smile on her face. He stifled a laugh, remembering how Ginny said Tonks had a crush on him. He stood and was embraced by all the Weasley brothers.

Oliver tried to kiss Ginny, but she pulled away, embarrassed. Remus's heart sank when he saw her in Oliver's arms, but was pleased that she pulled away from kissing him. He wondered if she would tell him what she and Remus had shared.

The group quickly exited the property and flew back to Grimmauld Place. Upon arriving, a Healer summoned by Dumbledore gave both prisoners a thorough exam and Healed the rest of Remus' wounds.

He immediately went to speak with Snape, Moody and the rest of the Order while Ginny was with her family. She managed to catch his gaze before he exited the room, and Remus merely smiled at her.

Oliver was gripping her in his arms when he said, "This is it, Ginny. You're staying home from now on. I won't lose you again. You're going to move in with me, so we won't ever have to be apart again."

She glared at him. "I'm not some possession you can put in a glass box, Olli," she said quietly. Before he could protest, she turned to her brothers and asked, "Why did it take you so long? What happened with the final battle?"

"We thought you were dead, Gin," Fred said. His twin nodded.

"Yeah, they sent your wand back broken with a note that said they'd killed Lupin too," George added. "It wasn't until the final battle that we even knew you were still alive."

"How did you find out?" Ginny asked.

Snape spoke up as the rest of the Order came into the room. "Zabini," he stated. "I was dueling with Malfoy when he called out to me. He killed Draco before I had the chance and told me that you were alive and being held prisoner. When the battle was over, we came for you."

"Incidentally, most of the Death Eaters were arrested. Of course, they're claiming to have been under the Imperious, but Zabini is cooperating fully," Moody explained. "Lupin, here, says he helped you." Ginny nodded. "That should earn him some leniency."

Ginny looked up at Bill. "Where's Mum and Dad? And Harry?"

"St. Mungo's," he said quietly. "Mum and Dad are fine, just a little banged up, but it might take a while for Harry to get better. Voldemort really did a number on him before Harry killed him."

At Ginny's worried face, Ron said, "Don't worry, Gin. Harry'll be fine."

"Miss Weasley," Snape said softly, "Lupin has told us everything." Ginny panicked for a moment, thinking he knew about what she and Remus had shared last night. She looked at Remus, who shook his head slightly, answering her unasked question.

Ginny sighed with relief. "Did you tell them, Remus? About what they did to you?" she asked firmly.

"Yes, Ginny," he said. "I told them what happened...to both of us." Her eyes were wide.

"What?"

"I didn't want you to have to tell it again, so I told them...about Draco," he said softly. "I was trying to protect you."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she crossed the room to hug him. They held each other, both crying for a while before her brothers made her go upstairs to rest. Remus watched her go upstairs with Oliver and couldn't help feel a pang of...something. Jealousy? Guilt? He pushed it from his mind and went to his own room to sleep.

A while later, Remus awoke to find Ginny sitting in a chair next to his bed. He smiled at her and sat up.

"Shouldn't you be resting or something?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, I felt that perhaps we needed to talk," Ginny said uncomfortably.

Remus sat up even further and turned to face her. "Yes, I believe we do."

"About last night..." Ginny began.

"Ginny, there's no need to explain," he said. "We slept together. It happened. Let's just get past it."

"But shouldn't we talk about it?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "We were both afraid. We thought no one was coming for us. That's all."

"So, it didn't mean anything to you?" she asked in a small voice.

Remus took her hands in his. "Of course it did," he implored. "Ginny, how could it not? We needed each other, and what we shared was beautiful and special. But it's over now. We're back with those who care about us."

Ginny smiled meekly at him. "It was special to me too, Remus." She paused. "But can you do something for me? Something else?" He nodded. "Can we not talk about it ever again?"

"No," he said. "It won't come up again. I promise you that." He let go of her hands and glanced sideways at her. "I take it you don't want Mr. Wood to find out."

"No," she replied. "Olli and I have enough problems to work through without bringing that up." She hesitated before asking, "Do you feel guilty at all?"

"Yes," he said. "In a way I do. After all, I made love to a woman who belongs to someone else. But we were in a precarious situation, so that alleviates some of the guilt, I guess. But...I don't regret it." She nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Me either. So, we're okay then?" she asked, standing.

"Yes, Ginny," he replied. "And we're still friends." She leaned over to hug him, and briefly closed her eyes and took in his scent, as if trying to burn its memory onto her brain.

She quietly left his room and went off to find Oliver. They needed to have a talk.

Two days later, Remus was making his way downstairs. He walked past the library and heard voices arguing. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he recognized Ginny's voice. She and Oliver were fighting again...about the same thing.

"But why do you need to finish you studies? I don't understand why you don't want to stay home and raise our family?"

"What family, Oliver? Besides, I want to do something with my life. I don't just want to have babies!"

"But Gin, I'm not going back to Quidditch. I'm going to be a Healer. You won't have to work."

"I want to, Olli. For the last time, I'm continuing with my studies."

"But how are we supposed to get married if both of us are in school?"

"Who says we're getting married? You certainly haven't asked me yet."

"I was going to." He paused. "Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"I don't know. I do know that I'm tired of you asking me to change who I am because it doesn't suit your idea of the perfect girlfriend. I know that I want to study to be a medi-witch. And I know that I want to be with a man who is proud of me and what I do."

"But Ginny-"

"No, Oliver. That's what I want. If you can't accept that, then perhaps we shouldn't be together anymore."

With that, Ginny turned and left the room, almost colliding with Remus, who was wearing a very stunned expression.

A few days later, Ginny knocked on the door of Hermione's flat. When the other girl answered the door, she immediately pulled her friend into a hug.

"Ginny, I heard about you and Oliver," Hermione said. "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm fine," she said, shrugging, "It was for the best."

The two girls strode into the kitchen, and Hermione immediately began making tea and pulling out biscuits.

"Are you glad to be back at the Burrow with your family?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. I've missed them. I'm just so glad all this fighting is over," Ginny replied. "Now we can get to spend time with each other again."

"You know, Ron was telling me yesterday that the Ministry worked a deal with Zabini," Hermione said while taking a seat at the table.

"Oh?"

"Yes, thanks to you and Professor Lupin, he only has to spend three months in Azkaban and then be placed under house arrest with an Auror for another six months," Hermione explained. "He gave up everyone, all the Death Eaters. I'm surprised. I mean he was a Slytherin after all."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Yes, but he's a decent man. If it weren't for him, Lucius would have killed us both. You know, he never tortured Remus at all, and he even tried to stop Malfoy from attacking me more than once. He was the one who Healed Remus' wounds, too."

"How is Professor Lupin anyway? Have you seen him since leaving Grimmauld Place last week?" asked Hermione.

"No, I haven't. I feel it's best to keep our distance for a while," Ginny answered.

"Why is that?"

"Well, you know, I thought it might be uncomfortable between us."

"But why would it be?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, what I'm about to tell you can never be repeated, okay?" Ginny said sternly. Hermione nodded emphatically.

"Remus and I...well, something happened in the dungeon, before we were rescued," she began nervously.

"You slept together," Hermione observed. Ginny's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I could tell something happened between you, what with all the tension, but I wasn't sure what it was...until I noticed the way he looked at you after you got back," she explained.

"What do you mean, 'the way he looked at me'?"

"Whenever he saw you with Oliver he looked almost jealous. And he looked like he was attracted to you or something." Hermione paused. "Are you attracted to him?"

Ginny blushed. "He is handsome, you know. But he's also...Remus. So, no, I'm not. Besides, Remus wouldn't be attracted to me. He's not like that."

"Not like that? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I just meant that, well, Remus wouldn't have feelings for me. He's been in love before, and it ended badly. And he's told me before, he wouldn't risk getting hurt again," Ginny said cryptically.

"Professor Lupin had a girlfriend?" Hermione asked. "When?"

"Not a girlfriend...a wife," Ginny answered, "a long time ago."

"Merlin, you're kidding. Who was she?" Hermione asked.

"He and this girl from Hogwarts got married right after they graduated. Beth was her name. Anyway, they got married and after a few months, she was pregnant. But she died shortly after telling Remus about the baby," Ginny said. "And according to him, he hasn't loved anyone ever since."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "How did she die?"

"I'm not sure. He said that he came home one evening and she was lying on the sofa, like she'd died in her sleep," Ginny shrugged. "No one knows about Beth, except Dumbledore now."

"How did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"Remus and I shared a lot of secrets a long time ago...in my second year. He told me about her then, but we never discussed her again, until we were captured," Ginny said. "So I don't think he'd be falling for anyone now, especially me."

The girls sat in silence for several moments before Hermione spoke again.

"Ginny, can I ask you something rather...personal?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Depends on what it is," she said cryptically.

Hermione blushed and stammered out her question. "Well, I've been wondering...I mean, Professor Lupin is a lot older than you and therefore...er...more experienced. And he's also a werewolf. So, I guess, I'm asking, well...what was it like?"

Ginny blushed as well. "You're asking me what sex with Remus was like?" Hermione nodded and Ginny laughed aloud.

After collecting herself, she cleared her throat. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"How was it?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," Ginny said through a fit of giggles. "But since you asked, it was rather nice."

"Nice?"

"Well, yes," she said. Then Ginny leaned into her friend. "Honestly...it was the best sex I've ever had."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he was surprisingly very gentle and...er...took his time, if you know what I mean." She paused. "And you know what else?" She waited for Hermione to shake her head. "Remember how in third year you wrote that essay about werewolves? And you wrote how the male werewolf's...parts...are larger than the average male's? Well, you're right."

Ginny leaned back, somewhat triumphantly, and sipped her tea, as Hermione gaped at her. After a moment, both girls howled with laughter.

"If you tell anyone about this conversation, then I will have to tell everyone how you snogged Percy last Christmas after too much eggnog," Ginny threatened her friend.

"In that case, I swear on my life, I won't repeat it!" Hermione promised.

After calming down, the two girls retreated to the living room. "So," Hermione began, "you've started back to classes?"

"Yes," Ginny replied excitedly, "they're really interesting. And in two months, I start my practical training."

"Really?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm not sure where I'll do them yet, but it's pretty exciting. And after six months after that, I'll be an official medi-witch."

"That's great," Hermione said, smiling.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm going to start training to be a Potions Mistress," she answered.

"Maybe you can replace Snape one day," Ginny giggled.

"Maybe," Hermione said with a wink. "But I think I'd like to develop and improve potions for medicinal purposes."

"Wow," Ginny said, impressed. "You'd be great at that, Hermione!"

"Thanks, I'm pretty excited," her friend replied. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Gin, I'm sorry. I need to go. I'm to meet with one of my professors this afternoon."

"Oh, that's fine," Ginny replied. "I need to be going too. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" She left the apartment and Apparated back to the Burrow.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to aikakone for her continued encouragement and "beta-ing."

* * *

Chapter Nine

Two months had passed, and Remus was enjoying a quiet afternoon to himself. He pulled a book from the shelf in his study, and meandered into the living room of his small, but cozy flat. He had just made himself comfortable on the sofa and opened the book when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it and was surprised to see Ginny standing before him. It had been at least a month since he'd last seen her.

He tried to hide the surprise from his face. "Ginny! It's good to see you," he said, opening the door fully. "Do come in."

"Hi, Remus," she said entering the flat, avoiding his gaze.

He ushered her into the living room and invited her to sit. She did, if slightly uncomfortably, on the sofa. As she sat, Remus let his eyes sweep over her. She looked wonderful. Her skin was glowing and her hair was radiant. He also couldn't help noticing her slightly curvier figure. He was glad to see she'd filled out some, since their time in the dungeon had left her quite thin.

Ginny looked up at Remus, who was looking at her very intently. "It's so good to see you, Ginny. How are you? You look wonderful," he said happily.

She returned his smile weakly. "I'm okay. How are you? You seem quite happy in London."

"Yes, I am," he said. "How are your studies going? Are you enjoying them?"

"Yes, very much thank you," she said. "I'm about to start my practical studies with Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts this year, actually."

"Really?" he asked. "That's wonderful. We'll see a lot of each other then." He beamed at her.

"Oh?" she inquired, nervously.

"Yes," he replied proudly, "Dumbledore's asked me to return to teach D.A.D.A."

"Oh," she said quietly. She hadn't expected that. She stood and began pacing around the room.

Remus was suddenly concerned. "Ginny, is everything alright?"

"Ah, Remus, there's something I need to tell you," she said anxiously. Worry crept to his face and he stood and walked towards her.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked fearfully.

"I think you should sit back down for this." She led him back to the sofa and sat next to him.

Remus searched her face. She seemed quite upset, and it was scaring him. She took in a deep breath and faced him.

"I'm pregnant," she stated.

Remus stared at her for a moment with a dumbfounded look on his face. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Remus?"

He nervously ran a hand through his hair and fidgeted. "Ah, well, yes, I suppose congratulations are in order then, eh?" he said with a shaking voice. "I bet Mr. Wood is ecstatic." His mouth was dry. "I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a moment?" he said, getting up and going into the kitchen. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Scotch.

Ginny got up and followed him out of the room. She found him gulping from a large glass. He finished and looked back at her.

"Remus, it's not Oliver's." She paused. "It's your baby."

The glass he was holding crashed to the floor and shattered. Yet, he stood staring at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"That I'm pregnant, or that it's yours?" she responded.

"Both," he said shrugging.

"Yes, I'm positive I'm pregnant. I saw the Healer yesterday. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, and I didn't even notice that I'd missed for two months," she said.

"And you're sure it's...?"

"Yes, Remus," she said gently. "I'm having your child."

"But how can you be sure of that?" he asked. "We were only together one night."

"Well, you're the only person I've been with since then," she replied. "Oliver and I hadn't been together since a few weeks before I went after you, and actually I had my cycle the week before that."

Remus turned bright red at that statement and merely nodded. He cleared his throat and asked, "What do we do now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know really. I'm due in the spring, and I'll be finished with my studies then. But...I haven't a clue."

"Have you told your family yet?" he asked, still shell-shocked.

She shook her head. "No, I wanted you to be the first to know." He nodded again. "Remus, you have no obligation here. I just wanted you to know. I felt you had the right. But-"

"Ginny," he interrupted, "I'm just surprised is all. I'm not angry or upset...just in shock."

"I know," she said. "Take your time."

Suddenly, a thought struck Remus and he slid to the floor. "Oh, God," he cried. "Oh no..." He looked up at her. "Ginny, it's my fault," he said despondently.

She crouched down next to him. "No, it's not. We were both there."

"No!" he said forcefully. "Not that. The baby...will be a werewolf." He put his head in his hands and sighed. Ginny pulled his face up to hers.

"Not necessarily," she told him. "There's a chance, yes, but it's possible he won't be." Remus looked up at her and forced a smile.

"I hope so," he said.

She smiled at him. "Remus, I want to tell you something. Werewolf or not, I want this baby so much."

He took her hand. "Me too, Gin. I've always wanted to be a father. Please let me be one to this child."

"Of course. I was hoping you'd say that." She blushed shyly. He hugged her tightly to him.

Remus sighed wearily. "You're afraid aren't you?" Ginny asked him. "Because of Beth?" He nodded sadly. She rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "I promise I'll be careful and keep all my Healer appointments."

"Beth did all that," he muttered. "And she still-"

"Remus, we just have to have faith, okay?" she said. "In the meantime, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he smiled at her.

"Remus," she began. "Will you go with me to see my parents?"

"Yes, of course I will," he responded. "But should I be afraid?"

"Most definitely," she said with a smile. He laughed nervously, but deep down, he wondered what her family would do.

--

The next afternoon, Ginny arrived back at Remus' flat to Floo with him to the Burrow. They were both nervous, Ginny more so than Remus. But they both tried to look confident. After all, surely Arthur and Molly would be thrilled about a grandchild. Or so they hoped.

As they tumbled out of the fireplace, Molly greeted them first. She was thrilled to see Remus again, but she was confused as to why he was there...with her daughter.

"Remus, Dear, look at you," she fussed. "You're entirely too thin. Come, let's eat so I can put some meat on those bones." She pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Mum," Ginny said, "Remus looks fine. Leave him alone."

"All right, Ginny," Molly replied. She turned to Remus. "I'm sorry, Dear."

Before he could speak, Molly was ushering them out onto the back porch where the rest of her family, Harry and Hermione had gathered.

"Look who Ginny brought!" she called happily.

Everyone greeted Remus with enthusiasm, and he couldn't help wondering if this enthusiasm would last once they knew why he was there.

Ginny sensed his nervousness and patted his hand as they sat down on a bench. "Uh, I have some news to share with everyone," she announced.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Well," she began slowly, "it would seem that...uh...well, the thing is, see..."

"Come on, Gin," Ron said. "Out with it."

She shot him a glare before turning back to her parents. She held her head up and said, "I'm pregnant."

For the first time in years, total silence fell over the Weasley family. They all, plus Harry and Hermione, stared at her.

Arthur blinked several times. "I'm sorry, dear, what did you say?"

"I'm going to have a baby," she replied. This time, her statement was met with questions and yelling.

Ron: "Bloody hell!"

Harry: "Are you kidding?"

Hermione: "You're not serious!"

Fred: "But you're only a baby!"

George: "How did this happen?"

Percy: "How irresponsible can you be?"

Charlie: "But you're not married!"

Bill: "How could you let this happen?"

Molly: "Ginny, how could you do this?"

Arthur: "And just who is the father?"

It was Arthur's question that brought silence to the family again. The brothers looked at each other.

"That much is obvious. How did Oliver take the news?" Percy asked.

"No, Percy," Ginny said, "it's not Oliver." She gulped. "Remus and I are having baby."

Seven Weasley men stood from their seats and took one step towards Remus, who had paled considerably.

"Is this true, Remus?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, Arthur. It's the truth," Remus answered his friend.

"And can I assume you'll be getting married?" Molly asked haughtily.

"Well," Remus said nervously, "uh, see...well...we haven't exactly discussed it...but-"

"No, Mum," Ginny interrupted, "we're not getting married. We don't know what we're going to do exactly. All we know is that we're having a baby together."

"So, you're not in a relationship with Remus?" her father asked.

"Nothing more than friendship," Ginny replied. "Please understand. Remus and I are great friends, but we're not in love and we're not getting married."

"Not even for the baby?" Bill asked.

Ginny shook her head at him. "No, Bill. I will only marry for love."

"Can I say something please?" Remus interjected. Everyone looked at him. "Arthur, Molly, I care for Ginny very much. She's very special to me. No, I don't love her, but I do care for her. And I will love this baby very much."

"But how did this happen? When?" Molly sobbed.

"Mum," Ginny began delicately, "it was during our capture. We thought we were going to die."

Molly turned to Remus, red-faced and teary-eyed. "How dare you? My only daughter! How could you?"

"Molly," he said earnestly, "it wasn't something we meant to happen. It just happened."

Molly began to sob hysterically. "But my only daughter, throwing her life away."

Ginny began to cry as well. Remus put his arm around her to comfort her. Arthur did the same to Molly. He turned to his daughter. "Ginny, we're very disappointed in you. You're always so impetuous. And now look where it's gotten you. Pregnant. And unmarried."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Ginny cried. "I really am. This isn't how I planned it, but it's happened. Please don't hate me."

Molly turned from her daughter and went back into the house, sobbing. Arthur went to follow her, but turned back to Ginny and Remus. "We don't hate you. We're just upset right now."

Ginny's brothers were very uncomfortable and couldn't look their sister in the eye. The twins hugged her quickly before mumbling something about getting back to the shop. Percy just shook his head and walked away. Ron just kept gaping at her. Harry and Hermione led him away after hugging Ginny. Bill and Charlie hugged their sister and nodded at Remus before Apparating away.

Ginny turned to Remus, her eyes red and swollen, and he held her for a moment before taking her hand and leading her to Floo back to his flat.

--

Once there, Ginny bawled some more on his sofa. He made her some tea and rubbed her back gently.

She calmed down some and looked back at him. "That could have gone better, don't you think?" she asked sarcastically.

Remus chuckled briefly. "They'll come around, Ginny. It will all work out. You'll see."

"I hope so. I guess it's a good thing that I leave for Hogwarts in a few weeks," she said. "That will give us all some time apart."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ginny, at Hogwarts, do you want people to know?"

"I guess I haven't thought about it," she said. "They'll know I'm pregnant soon enough, though. I guess they would want to know who the father is. And it's not like I'm ashamed of you," she said with a small smile.

"You're not?" he asked honestly.

"No," she said, "You're a wonderful man. Why would I be ashamed of you?"

Remus blushed at her compliments.

Ginny smiled at him and hugged him. "It's getting late. I need to get back home."

"Ginny, you're upset; they're upset. I don't want you to get emotional again. Why don't you just stay here tonight? You can take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "Thanks," she said. She was grateful that she didn't have to face her parents again.

He changed the sheets on his bed and gave her a shirt to sleep in. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and change clothes. When she returned back in the bedroom, Remus was turning down the covers for her.

She giggled at him in his pajamas, blue plaid pants and no shirt...and furry wolf slippers? "Aren't you going to get cold?" He shook his head.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," he said. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "I'm practicing." She laughed at him. As she got into bed, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Remus," she said. "For everything."

He pulled the covers up around her and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Ginny." He turned to close the door.

"Good night, Remus."

--

Ginny awoke in the middle of the night and briefly wondered where she was. She got up, intent on getting something to drink. As she exited the bedroom, she remembered she was in Remus' flat. She tiptoed into the living room and gazed at Remus' sleeping figure on the sofa. He was in a very contorted position, and Ginny had to stifle a giggle.

As she looked at him, she took in all of his features. His hair, still caramel-brown, had more grey in it than when she first met him those many years ago. His eyes were currently covered by his eyelids and framed with dark lashes. His face was prematurely wrinkled for a man of forty, but on Remus it added to his grace, instead of detracting from it. Her eyes drifted down to his uncovered bare chest. He was quite tanned actually, for a werewolf, and well toned. His shoulders were not as broad as one might think, but in Ginny's opinion, he had the perfect build for a man of his height, which was a few inches over 6'. All in all, Ginny saw that Remus Lupin was a very handsome man.

She began to walk into the kitchen, still on her quest to quench her thirst when he groaned loudly in his sleep. She paused for moment to see if he would wake and when he didn't, she started out of the room again. But he yelped again and began thrashing about. Ginny walked over to him quickly and saw that he was covered in sweat. He was having some sort of nightmare!

Ginny gingerly reached out to him. "Remus," she said quietly. He didn't respond. His eyes were squeezed shut and his arms were flailing about. She shook him harder. "Remus!" she cried. "Wake up! It's okay. I'm here, just wake up," she said holding his arms down.

Suddenly Remus' eyes snapped open, and they flitted about the room before settling in front of him on Ginny. He gasped for breath and she caressed his forehead. "Shh, it's okay" she cooed. "I'm here." She gently pulled him up into her arms and held him for a moment.

When his breathing returned to normal, he pulled back from her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Remus blushed and nodded. "Do you think you can get back to sleep?" she questioned him gently.

"In a little while," he replied hoarsely. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was going to the kitchen when I heard you." She paused. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" she asked hesitantly.

Remus shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he insisted. "You should go back to bed."

"No, I'm worried about you. I'll stay here until you're okay."

He smiled at her, and took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you," he said gratefully, "But I'm really fine."

She looked at him sternly. "Don't argue with me. Don't you know I have the 'Molly Weasley' maternal instincts?" she teased him. "Now lie back."

Remus didn't protest any more and leaned back into his pillow. He didn't want to tell Ginny that the nightmares would return as soon as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell her that in his sleep he remembered and relived the torture and the beatings at the hands of the Death Eaters. So he just laid there and let her run her hand across his forehead and over his cheeks. She smiled down at him and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. As she did so, he closed his eyes.

Thinking he was asleep, Ginny got up to leave, but Remus gently grabbed her hand and tugged her back down. "Stay with me," he whispered. "Please."

Ginny smiled down at him, now that his eyes were back open. "I will, but only if we go to bed. This sofa isn't big enough for the both of us." Remus nodded, got up and led her back into his bedroom. They climbed into the bed, and he allowed her to pull him into her arms. She held him all night. He didn't sleep much, but he did find a few moments of comfort, knowing he was safe with Ginny.

--

Remus woke the next morning to find a note from Ginny lying on the pillow next to him.

"_Remus,_

_Had to leave for classes this morning, but I wanted to come by later, if that's okay. See you then-_

_Ginny_"

He sighed and got up to begin his day. He needed to go to Diagon Alley to get his teaching supplies for the school year.

Later that afternoon, Ginny knocked on the door of Remus' flat. She smiled at him as he opened it.

"You look tired," he commented to her.

She shrugged. "Part of being with child, I guess. I'm always tired," she replied.

Remus grimaced at her response and wondered if she was truly happy about this pregnancy. He noticed she had a rather large box in her hands, and he quickly took it from her, assuming it was heavy.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"It's something for you," she told him, sitting down. "Actually, you could say I'm sort of returning it to you." He looked puzzled. "Go on, open it."

Remus opened the box carefully and took out the object in it. He immediately recognized it, though it was a bit more chipped than he remembered. He looked at her curiously. "But this is the Pensieve I gave you when you were my student."

She smiled ruefully. "Yes, but I don't need it anymore. After last night, I think it could be of more use to you."

Remus looked away from her, slightly ashamed. "It's the torture," he said quietly. "I haven't been able to sleep since we got back."

She put her hand on his arm. "I know. That's why I'm giving this back to you. Use it as I did," she implored. "When you gave it to me and helped me take all the memories of the Chamber out of my mind, I was happier, more relaxed. When I was ready to deal with them, I emptied the Pensieve. So now I'm giving it back to you."

Remus looked at her, thoroughly impressed with the young woman next to him. "How long before you were ready?"

"It was right after my fourth year, a few days after the Department of Mysteries," she replied looking down. "That's when you saved me again, and I knew I was ready." She smiled up at him. "But I was afraid of my memories for too long. You won't be."

"How do you know?"

"Because," she said simply, "you're the bravest wizard I know."

He smiled back at her, but his eyes clouded over briefly. "Ginny, I want to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me." She nodded. He hesitated a moment before looking her directly in the eye. "Are you happy about having this baby?"

She looked slightly taken aback by his question, but answered it honestly nonetheless.

"Well, at first, I was upset, even angry. After all, Olli and I broke up because I wasn't ready to have a family. But knowing that I'm having your child...I don't know. It's different somehow," she answered.

"What do you mean, 'different'?" he pressed.

"Remus, you are one of the most wonderful men I know. You're also one of the only men I trust completely, other than my father and brothers. I have to say that if I was going to have a baby with someone this early in life, I'm glad it's you," she said blushing.

Remus turned pink as well. "You know it's going to be complicated and other people are going to react the same way as your family, but I will be with you through it all. I want you to know that," he said earnestly.

"I'm glad because I'm pretty scared about all this," Ginny replied honestly. "Oh, that reminds me, I have another appointment with the Healer in two weeks. I thought you might want to go with me." She looked at him hopefully.

"I can go?" he asked, and she laughed at him. "Yes, of course I want to go. I'm so glad you asked." He smiled grandly at her. "You know, I'm a little nervous now."

"Don't be," Ginny said to him. "You're going to be a great father." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. He beamed at her.

Ginny stood. "I need to get home," she said. "I don't want Mum to worry." Remus nodded.

Remus watched her leave and turned back to the Pensieve. He sighed. "Well, now's as good a time as any," he said to himself.

Quickly, he removed the horrible memories of his torture from his mind. He almost accidentally removed the memory of being with Ginny, but he stopped himself abruptly. He wanted that memory in his mind forever. After all, it was the only time they would ever be together, and he wanted to savor it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Remus and Ginny sat nervously in the waiting room at the St. Mungo's clinic. Remus was actually more nervous than Ginny, and she kept patting his hand to calm him. He smiled weakly at her.

"Ginerva Weasley?"

Ginny and Remus stood at the sound of her name being called, and followed the mediwitch out of the waiting area. She led them down a hallway into an examination room. She smiled at the couple. "The Healer will be in shortly."

Ginny sat on the exam table, and Remus nervously paced around the room. "You know that makes me nervous," she teased him. He stopped suddenly and blushed. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked him. "I'm the one who's going to get poked and prodded."

He came over and took her hand in his. "I know," he replied, "but I can't help being anxious."

"The perils of being a first-time father," said a man's voice. Remus and Ginny looked up at the Healer as he came into the room. He was an older wizard with short white hair and bright, smiling blue eyes. He was rather a tall man, almost as tall as Remus, but broader across the shoulders and the middle. He had a very congenial smile, which put Remus at ease immediately.

"You must be Remus Lupin," he said coming to shake the other man's hand. "I'm William Blanton, Ginny's Healer, and this is my student Healer, Oliver Wood."

Ginny's and Remus' faces fell, as did Oliver's as he strode into the room. "We already know each other," Ginny said tersely. Healer Blanton looked puzzled for a few moments before beginning his exam, with Oliver right next to him. Needless to say, Ginny was extremely uncomfortable, and Remus was even more nervous.

When he finished examining Ginny, Healer Blanton stepped out of the room for a moment, leaving the three remaining people in a very awkward situation. Oliver didn't waste a minute.

"Him, Ginny? You left me for him?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"Oliver," Ginny began, trying to be sensitive, "I didn't leave you for anyone. We weren't working out. Besides Remus and I aren't together, not like that anyway." Remus nodded, but was trying to stay out of the way.

"So how did you end up pregnant by him, may I ask?" Oliver inquired angrily.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but Remus interjected. "Actually, that's none of your business. Yours and Ginny's relationship is over, and I'll not have you upsetting her with insipid questions."

Oliver looked like he was about to say something else, when the Healer stepped back into the room. Oliver turned to the older wizard. "Healer, I don't think I should continue Miss Weasley's care. We have a personal history, and I don't think it's in the best interest of any of us."

Healer Blanton looked stunned for moment. "Mr. Wood, if you feel that's the best thing to do, then I understand. Make sure you see me before you leave today."

"Yes, sir," replied Oliver. He glared at Ginny and Remus before exiting the room.

Ginny couldn't help thinking, "_Just like Oliver to be noble, but not without wallowing in self-pity first_." She rolled her eyes at Remus, who stifled a laugh.

"So, any concerns that I should know about?" the Healer asked Ginny.

"Not that I can think of," she replied. "I'm still so tired all the time. After classes end in the afternoon, all I want to do is sleep."

He chuckled at her and patted her knee. "My dear, that comes with the territory. But not to worry, after the first trimester, your energy will come back." She smiled at him. "Now, I know you'll be at Hogwarts, doing your practical studies, until February and the baby isn't due until March."

"Healer Blanton," Remus interrupted, "are you sure it's okay for her to be up and around so much, especially around children?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin," the Healer replied, "many witches work right up until labor starts. Why, Ginny's mother was in the middle of cooking a feast when Percy arrived." He noticed the nervous look still plastered on Remus' face. "I assure you that she will be perfectly fine. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent mediwitch, and I've also arranged for a portkey that can be activated at any time, should Ginny need me."

This seemed to calm Remus a little. "Healer, I wanted to ask you something else, something a bit more delicate," he began.

"You want to talk about the lycanthropy," Healer Blanton said knowingly. He and Ginny exchanged a glance. She'd told him about the father of her child being a werewolf and that, when Remus found out, would be extremely concerned. "Please," the Healer continued, "what are your concerns?"

Remus knew he liked this man. He was very easygoing and understanding. The two men sat across from each other in chairs, while Ginny remained seated on the table.

"Well, Ginny said there's a chance of the baby inheriting my condition. When will we know for sure if he has or not?"

"We actually won't know for sure until the baby is born," Healer Blanton replied. "But I can tell you that even if the baby has the condition, we have many new potions and spells that will help the baby and the parents cope with the condition until the child is out of infancy. So why don't we cross that bridge if we get to it, all right?" He smiled broadly at the couple.

"Now, Ginny," he continued, "you'll need to come back and see me in a month. Use the Portkey of course. Apparating can be dangerous during pregnancy. And alert me if there are any problems. Mr. Lupin, if you have any concerns or questions, you may also Floo me at any time. So, if there's nothing else, I'll see you two in a month. Hopefully by then, we can hear the heartbeat." He shook both their hands before leaving the room.

Remus grinned at Ginny. "The heartbeat?" he said excitedly. Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him.

"Remus, do you think you can stop giggling long enough to hand me my shoes?" she asked him. Remus stared at her blankly for a moment before shaking his head out of the clouds. He handed her shoes to her and helped her off the table when she was ready. The Flooed back to Remus' flat, both still slightly dazed from their visit.

Remus sank onto the sofa, while Ginny went into his kitchen to make tea. She brought it back into the living area and handed him a cup. She smiled at a memory.

"Remember when you and I had afternoon tea in your office at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, smiling, "I enjoyed our visits back then, just talking. We'll have to do it again this year, since we'll both be there."

Ginny sat next to him. "Remus, can I ask you a question?" He nodded in response. "Well, I've been thinking. What's going to happen after the baby's born?"

He set his cup down on the table in front of him and turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be done with my studies, but you'll be at Hogwarts still," she replied, not looking at him.

"Ginny, what are you asking me?" he questioned.

"I was just wondering if I could stay with you at Hogwarts after the baby's born, just until school's over in June," she asked in a small voice.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked jovially. "Yes, of course you can. I wouldn't want it any other way." She brightened up at his answer. But he continued. "But I suppose we'll have to decide what will happen after that. You'll obviously have a job as a mediwitch somewhere, and I'll be back here in London. And then when school starts again, I'll be back at Hogwarts and you'll be...well, wherever you'll be." He was sad at the thought of not being able to see his child every day.

Ginny sensed this and reached over to take his hand. "In the great words of Healer Blanton, let's cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?" He smiled up at her and kissed her hand.

He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. "You know, Ginny, I believe pregnancy agrees with you."

She blushed. "How so?"

"Well, you're glowing. You're beautiful...and perfect," he said, not realizing he'd said those words to her before. Ginny blushed even more, for she remembered when he'd first told her those very words.

Suddenly, Remus cleared his throat. "Well, I need to pack. You know, must leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

Ginny stood, releasing his hand. "Yes, I know. I have some packing to do as well. Should we Floo there together?" she asked.

"If you want to, I'd like that," he replied. "Why don't you come round, say at ten tomorrow morning?" She nodded and walked over to the fireplace to return home.

Remus stared after her, pondering the emotions in his head. Yes, Ginny had never looked more beautiful. But why did his heart flip-flop when he realized that? Surely he wasn't having...feelings for her. After all, she was much younger than he, and she certainly had no interest in him as far as he could tell. "_It's probably just lust_," he thought to himself. "_She is the only woman I've shagged in several years, and the fact that I got her pregnant during said shag...Yes, that must be it. Just my male instincts popping up_." He shook his thoughts from his head and went to his room to pack.

Meanwhile, Ginny came out of the fireplace at the Burrow, still giddy from Remus' words. She loved it when he called her beautiful. Truth be told, she still found him sexy, in an unconventional way. But she would never tell him that. After all, she was positive he saw her as only a friend. Surely she wasn't having...feelings for him. "No," she said to herself, "he is the father of my child and a very close friend. That's all. I just feel drawn to him because of the baby." She quickly dusted herself off and went upstairs to pack for Hogwarts.

* * *

Upon arriving at Hogwarts the next day, Remus and Ginny were greeted by Professor Dumbledore. He was to take Remus to his chambers, while Ginny would go to the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey.

"Headmaster, there's something Ginny and I would like to discuss with you once we've settled," Remus said to the older wizard.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, of course, Remus. Why don't you both come to my office in an hour?" They both nodded and Ginny left the two men in the hallway as she made her way down the corridor.

One hour later, Remus entered the hospital wing in search of Ginny. It was gravely quiet, so he ascended up the steps near the back to the chambers one floor up. He softly knocked on Ginny's door, but she didn't answer. He opened the door hesitantly and peeked in. He saw her, asleep on the sofa, curled up in a ball. He smiled to himself and quietly walked over to her.

He brushed some hair away from her face. "Ginny?" She roused at the sound of her name. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Remus. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

She stretched and sat up. "I'm fine, just tired."

"We're due in Dumbledore's office, if you're up to it," he said.

Ginny stretched once more and stood, smoothing out her robes. "I'm up for it. It's now or never, I suppose," she said smiling.

Remus took her hand and the pair walked up to the Headmaster's office. At the stone gargoyle, Remus spoke the password, "Tootsie roll." They climbed the steps and entered the office. The Headmaster was sitting expectantly behind his desk, but Remus and Ginny were surprised to see Professors McGonagall and Snape there, along with Madam Pomfrey.

"Remus, Miss Weasley, do sit down," Dumbledore said smiling. The two sat in large armchairs across from him. "I expect you have some news. I felt that the others should join us as well."

Remus cleared his throat as Ginny looked at him nervously. He squeezed her hand, before releasing it. "Yes, well, we do have some news." Remus felt like how Ginny must have felt telling her parents! "It would appear that Ginny and I are, well..." he paused, searching for words.

"Out with it, Lupin," Snape sneered. Remus shot a glare at him before continuing.

"Ginny and I are having a baby...together," he concluded.

"How wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed, a smile fitting his face. "And when will the blessed event occur?"

"The spring, March to be exact," Ginny replied. She suspected that this wasn't exactly news to Dumbledore.

"Well, no need to worry. We'll make any accommodations either of you need," the Headmaster said to them. "And Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape will be happy to be of any assistance."

Somehow Remus doubted that Snape would be happy about anything, but he thanked everyone profusely before escorting Ginny back to his chambers.

"It's not far from the hospital wing," he said, lighting some candles in the dark room. "So if you need anything, just let me know." Ginny nodded and sank onto the sofa.

"Have things gotten better with your family?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied sadly. "My dad seems to be coming around, and Fred and George are excited about being uncles. But my mum just cried every time she saw me, and Ron won't speak to me."

"Should I try and talk to them again?" he suggested. Ginny shrugged.

"I just don't know anymore, Remus," she sighed. "Maybe that would help, but I honestly don't know."

"I'll tell you what," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "I'll write your parents a letter and see what happens."

Ginny nodded. "That sounds fine. Listen, I have to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick up some things for Madam Pomfrey. Want to keep me company?"

Remus pretended to think seriously. "Hmmm, let me see, sit around a cold, dreary castle, or accompany a beautiful woman on a shopping excursion...I think I'll go with option B." Ginny giggled at him.

"Keep calling me beautiful and see where it gets you," she teased. Remus blushed. He was definitely interested in where flattery got him, but he wasn't about to admit it!

* * *

Ginny and Remus enjoyed themselves in Hogsmeade. She remembered why she liked him so much. He was witty and charming, yet not overly so. He was a perfect gentleman; he opened doors for her, carried her bags and pulled her chair out when she sat down. At random moments throughout the day, Ginny wondered why she'd never been romantically interested in him before...

"_Before?_" she thought to herself. "_Am I interested in him romantically now_?" She shook the thought from her head as they returned to the castle. Remus walked her back to her chambers to rest, as she was exhausted.

Before he left, he turned to her. "You know, with classes starting tomorrow, this is the last time we'll have alone together," he said, a hint of regret in his voice.

Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I know, and I've had a great time today. You're a wonderful man, Remus."

He blushed at her compliment. "You just bring out the best in me." He wanted to kiss her but cleared his throat nervously instead. "So, if you have any trouble or need anything, you'll come to me?"

"I promise," she replied and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

He nodded and went to his own chambers, his cheek still tingling from her kiss. When he reached for his doorknob, he noticed his hands were sweaty. He chuckled to himself. "Get a hold of yourself, man. You're acting like a schoolboy," he muttered. He wiped his hands on his robes and closed the door behind him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"So, how was your first week?" Ginny asked Remus one evening. They were situated on the floor in front of the fire in his private sitting room.

He sighed wearily. "Tiring," he replied. "Perhaps I'm too old for this."

She playfully swatted his arm. "If you're old, the Dumbledore must have one foot in the grave," she said cheekily, and Remus grinned back at her.

"I know," he said seriously. "It's just been a while since I've dealt with teenagers all day. What about you? How's your first week in the infirmary?"

Ginny beamed. "It's great! Madame Pomfrey pretty much lets me do all the work, and she just gives me instructions and supervises. I love it!"

Remus smiled at her proudly and yawned, reclining all the way back onto the floor. "So three weeks until you go back to the Healer?" he asked.

"You mean 'we,'" she replied instantly. "Oh...yes," she said, realization hitting her. "That's a full moon, isn't it?" He nodded, and Ginny began to cry.

Remus sat up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ginny, why are you crying?"

She sobbed into her hands and mumbled something incoherent. "What is it?" he said, rubbing her back.

"You won't hear the heartbeat," she sobbed. Remus was touched, but amused at the same time. She was crying about _that_?

"It's okay," he said calmly, "I'll hear it next time. You mustn't cry."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, getting her emotions under control. "Hormones, I suppose." Remus couldn't contain his laughter. He roared, falling onto his back again. This time, he brought Ginny with him. She began to laugh with him.

"Oh, joy!" he exclaimed. "I get to deal with hormones now."

"Yes, and you bloody well better enjoy it, too," Ginny said, reaching over to poke him in the stomach.

"Of course," Remus said with mock seriousness. They laughed again, before Ginny sat up.

"I need to go back to my rooms," she said, slightly disappointed. Remus, too, tried to hide his displeasure at her departure.

"It is getting late," he conceded. "I'll walk you back." He stood and helped her up.

"Remus, I'm pregnant, not incapacitated," she teased. "I can manage to walk 50 meters to my rooms."

He blushed, knowing that he'd only wanted to walk her back to spend more time with her. He wished he could see more of her, but between his teaching and her work, they'd barely seen each other all week.

She hugged him good-bye and left. Remus sighed loudly and got ready for bed.

Ginny, meanwhile, dreaded going back to her room. She wanted to stay with Remus longer, but she knew she needed to check on the two first years in the hospital wing before going to bed.

As she fell asleep that night, her thoughts drifted to Remus and his warm smile, the smile that had comforted her all those years ago. She hoped their child had his smile...and his eyes...and his sense of humor...

Ginny continued these thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny tapped her wand against the Portkey to activate it. She left quickly, as she was running late for her appointment.

She sat in the waiting room, and soon her name was called. The appointment went well. She heard the rapid heartbeat of her baby and cried, wishing Remus was here. But he was too weak from the full moon. Healer Blanton, however, assured her that at her next appointment, in three weeks, they would be able to hear it even better and possibly determine the sex of the child.

As Ginny was leaving the Healer's office, she unfortunately ran into Oliver. She tried to brush past him without speaking, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"I looked at your records," he said. "I had to, part of my studies."

"And?" Ginny asked.

"I can do math, Ginny," he retorted. "I know that when your child was conceived, you and I were still together." He looked at her with hurt and disdain in his eyes. "I can't believe you cheated on me. And with your old teacher!"

Ginny sighed and gently took Oliver's hand. "Olli, I never got to explain what happened. I'd like to, if you'll give me the chance." When he nodded, she continued, "When Remus and I were in the dungeon, all the Death Eaters left. No one from the Order had come for us. I know now that you thought we were dead, but we didn't know that. It had been three days, and we thought we were going to die. It was a moment of weak desperation for both of us." She looked up into Oliver's handsome face. "Even though Remus and I slept together, I still loved you at the time, Oliver."

"Then why did you break up with me when you got back?" he asked.

"I told you. You wanted me to be someone I wasn't. I would never be happy sitting at home and having babies, and that's what you wanted. But it wasn't what I wanted. We wouldn't have worked; you know that, deep down," she replied.

He nodded, but looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you love him now, Ginny?" he asked. "Please be honest. I think I deserve that."

"I can honestly say that I don't love him. I do have feelings for him, though," she said truthfully. "I don't know if it has to do with the baby or if it's something more."

Oliver gave her a sad smile. "He'd be lucky to have you, but I can't pretend I'm not still hurt."

"I know, and hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do, you know that," she implored.

"Yes, I know. It's just hard," he replied, looking uncomfortable. "Look, I need to get back to work. Good luck, Gin."

"Thanks, Olli. You, too." Ginny quickly turned and activated to Portkey back to Hogwarts before her tears fell.

Ginny's journey back to the hospital wing of Hogwarts didn't go as planned. She ended up in the Entrance Hall instead. Students and professors were scurrying in the halls, and there was a pungent odor coming from the hospital wing. Ginny hurried down the corridor, but Remus was waiting for her and stopped her.

"No!" he cried. "You can't go in there."

She looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Why not? What happened, Remus?"

"Potions accident in the first year Hufflepuff class," he explained, gently pulling her arm down the hall. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't want you in there. We're not sure what blew up, and she doesn't want anything to harm the baby. And incidentally, neither do I."

He led her to his chambers, and Remus sank onto the sofa, letting Ginny close the door. She looked at him, as she sat down. He looked weak and tired, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Long night?" she asked, gently stroking his arm.

"It wasn't too bad," he lied. "I just got awakened too early." He sighed wearily. "How did the appointment go?" He looked her directly in the eye for the first time that day. His eyes narrowed as he saw that hers were red. "And have you been crying?"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Through her sobs, she explained that she'd heard the baby's heartbeat and how fast it was. Remus looked only slightly disappointed. He perked up at the notion that at the next appointment, they could know the baby's sex if they wanted. Ginny debated whether or not to tell him of her altercation with Oliver. She decided against it for the time being.

"Well, I don't know how long the infirmary is going to be tied up, but you're welcome to say here until dinner," Remus said, yawning. "I won't be in the Great Hall, as you know."

She nodded. During the full moon, Remus preferred to keep to his chambers as much as possible. "When will Professor Snape bring your potion?"

"Before he goes to dinner." Remus looked at her troubled face. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Ginny bit her lip in frustration. "Remus, did you ever write that letter to my parents?" she asked.

He sighed. He'd hoped she wouldn't bring that up. "Not yet," he replied evenly. "It's been busy with classes, and I was actually waiting for the air to clear a little more first."

"Don't," she stated.

"Don't...what?" he asked, confused.

"Don't write the letter," she said, turning her gaze from him. She knew her brothers would speak to Oliver, and she feared a letter from Remus would upset her family again, once they knew how hurt Oliver was.

Remus could tell there was something deeper troubling her, but he wasn't in the mood to push right now.

"All right, Ginny," he said, "I'll wait a little longer."

She waited with him until Professor Snape brought the Wolfsbane Potion. Remus downed it in one gulp with a grimace gracing his face as he swallowed.

"Miss Weasley, I regret to tell you that you won't be able to go back to your own chambers tonight," Snape said. He looked highly agitated about the incident. "We can have another room set up for you this evening, if you like."

"You can stay with me. Please?" Remus asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes, but only if it's okay with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he insisted.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Look, as much as I'd like to stay to hear the end of this 'lover's debate,' dinner begins shortly." With that, he exited Remus' chambers, his black robes billowing in his wake.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

He chuckled and took her hand. "I insist. Besides, as soon as the moon comes out, I'll sleep."

She agreed and left Remus for the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

When she returned, the sun was already setting, and Remus was not in his outer sitting room. She heard his grunts and groans from the next room, closely followed by a low howl.

She crossed the room to the door of his bedroom and opened it slowly. She'd only seen Remus in wolf form once before, the summer before her fourth year of school. Seeing him as a wolf, though, she knew she'd never be accustomed to it, even if she saw it for the rest of her life.

He made his way into his sitting room and took his spot on the rug in front of the sofa. Ginny sat on the sofa and opened a book to read. Her hand absently went down to stroke his back and he growled in contentment at her touch.

A few hours later, Ginny closed her book and stretched grandly. Remus the wolf was sound asleep beneath her on the floor. She stretched out on the sofa and reached her hand out to him again. She rubbed his back affectionately before succumbing to sleep herself.

When she woke in the morning, her arm was dangling off the couch, resting on the floor. Remus hand covered hers. Her eyes followed his hand, up to his arm, to his shoulder, to nude body!

Not that she hadn't ever seen him naked before, but Ginny blushed all the same. She wasn't embarrassed about seeing him; it was more about her thoughts about his nude form. He was gorgeous! Her eyes were just grazing over his nether regions, when he stirred.

"Are you done yet?" he asked sleepily and cheekily at the same time.

"Uh...er...I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Right," he said, sitting up. "Did you want to keep ogling me, or can I get dressed?"

She responded by throwing a pillow at him and blushing even more. Remus laughed at her as he walked to his shower.

As he stood under the hot water, Remus smiled to himself at Ginny's reaction that morning. He didn't understand why she seemed so enamored with his body. After all, they'd seen each other naked before.

"_But_, he couldn't help admitting to himself, "I_ wouldn't mind seeing what made up those new curves of hers that are hidden under her robes_." He shook the thought from his head. Apparently, the effects of the moon hadn't worn off yet. He quickly finished his shower and dressed for breakfast.

* * *

The owl post arrived on the next Tuesday morning, and Ginny received three letters. Two, she immediately recognized, were Howlers. She quickly scrambled out of the Great Hall and out of the castle before they erupted. Sure enough, one was from Percy and the other was from her mum. Molly's went first:

"GINERVA WEASLEY!

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OLIVER? HE IS QUITE HURT AND UPSET! HE LOVED YOU AND YOU BROKE HIS HEART. WE ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

Percy's wasn't much better:

"GINNY! OLIVER IS ONE OF THE GREATEST WIZARDS FOR YOU, OTHER THAN HARRY. AND YOU DUMPED HIM FOR AN OLD MAN! AND YOUR TEACHER! WHY YOU COULD BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE PROFESSOR LUPIN AND NOT OLIVER DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?"

Ginny burst into tears and began to crumple to the ground, but two strong arms wrapped her into a hug instead. She cried against her comforter's chest, and he ran his hand over her hair, whispering things into her ear. She didn't hear any of them, but soon she felt better. She pulled back to look up at Remus.

He smiled at her. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't write that letter yet," he said amusedly.

Ginny managed a small smile. "No, otherwise you probably would have gotten one too." He chuckled with her.

"Who's the other letter from?" he asked, as she gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Bill. I'm afraid to open it, even though it's not a Howler."

"Do you want me to stay while you read it?" he asked.

She nodded and the pair sat on the steps of the castle while Ginny opened the letter. It made her cry again but for a different reason.

"_Dear Ginny,_

_I know you must be hurting right now, both from the family's reaction to your news and Oliver's response. I know we were all in shock, but don't worry. Everyone will come around. You are an adult now, whether we like it or not. I, for one, am thrilled about being an uncle and hope you and the baby are doing well._

_Remus Lupin is a good man. He is an excellent wizard and has been a part of our extended family for some time. I know they two of you aren't in a relationship, but I would hope that your friendship would grow as a result of this baby. Should you decide to pursue anything beyond friendship with him, I want you to know that you have my support. There aren't many men that I would approve of for my only sister, but Remus is one of them. _

_Take care, Ginny, and don't let negative words get you down. You have to make your own choices and your own decisions. I trust you to make the right ones._

_Love,_

_Bill"_

Remus put his arm around Ginny's shoulders as she cried.

"See? Not everyone is upset about this," he said. "Bill's even happy."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "I've always been closest to him." She sighed heavily. "I need to get to the hospital wing. I have to check on my Quidditch injury from yesterday."

Remus stood and helped Ginny to her feet, hugging her quickly. "Want to come round for tea later?" he asked suddenly. She smiled up at him.

"I'd love to," she said before disappearing back into the castle.

Remus smiled broadly to himself before heading off to his first class.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Three weeks later, Remus and Ginny arrived for another Healer appointment. She was careful to check if Oliver was around. Luckily, he wasn't. After receiving the Howlers from her family, she'd finally told Remus what happened with Oliver after her last appointment.

Remus, therefore, was extremely protective of her while they were at St. Mungo's. As they sat in the waiting room, he kept his arm around her shoulders as his eyes flitted around the room, looking for the "ruddy prick," as he referred to Oliver.

When Ginny's name was called, she immediately got a nervous feeling in her stomach. She and Remus retreated back to the exam room.

Healer Blanton came in shortly and proceeded with his exam. He could now cast an Illuminating charm on Ginny, allowing them to see the baby without hurting either of them. First, however, he checked the heartbeat again.

As the rapid beat filled the room, Remus looked at the Healer, frightened. "Is it supposed to be that fast?" he asked worriedly.

The older man chuckled at him. "Yes, a right strong beat this one has," he replied. Remus beamed at Ginny and kissed her squarely on the mouth before he even thought about it.

When he released her, Ginny laughed. "Good reaction," she quipped, causing Remus to become slightly embarrassed.

"Now," the Healer began, "I'm about to do the Illumination. Do either of you want to know the sex?"

The couple looked at each other, perplexed, for a moment. Then Ginny spoke up.

"Actually, I don't think I do. I think I'd rather be surprised," she said quietly. "But, Remus, if you want to know, then by all means..."

"No, I think I'd like to be surprised as well," he heartily agreed.

"Okay, then," Healer Blanton said, "I won't tell you."

He touched his wand to Ginny's belly and muttered, "_Illuminsavo_."

A black and white image glowed above her stomach. The Healer then began indicating the parts of the baby- the head, back, arms and legs.

"Look," he said, "ten fingers and ten toes."

Ginny began crying and Remus just gawked at the image of the child...his child...his and Ginny's child.

Healer Blanton cleared the image. "So far, so good. The baby looks perfectly healthy and developed so far. I'd say you have about four or five more months, Ginny."

"Shouldn't I feel him kick yet?" she asked.

"Perhaps," the Healer said thoughtfully, "But maybe not. It shouldn't be too much longer though. And actually, you may have already and not realized it. The first few times feel more like flutters...or so my wife tells me," he said with a chuckle.

The couple laughed with him and bid him farewell before proceeding back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A week later, Ginny planned to meet Hermione for lunch in Hogsmeade. Remus, having just recovered from another full moon, chose to remain at the castle. 

The two girls met at the Three Broomsticks and ordered.

"So," Hermione began slowly, "how are you feeling?"

Ginny, who was just beginning to show, smiled broadly. "I feel great," she replied. "Honestly, I feel so much better than I did a month ago. I've got my energy back, thankfully."

"And how's Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny blushed. "He's good," she said with a smile. "He's getting more excited about the baby. And he's been very supportive and helpful."

"Ginny, you're blushing," Hermione observed. She lowered her voice before saying, "Is there anything going on with you two?"

"No," Ginny said adamantly, "at least, I don't think so." She sighed. "Actually, I'm pretty confused about him."

"What do you mean?" the other girl asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well," Ginny began, "he's great, very sweet and charming. And I love spending time with him. And I'm...attracted to him."

"So what's the confusion?" Hermione inquired. "Sounds like you have feelings for him."

"I know, but I'm worried that it's because of the baby that I feel this way for him"

"I don't know, Ginny," her friend said, patting her hand. "But think about that possibility. If there wasn't a baby, and would you still want to spend time with him?"

Ginny thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I would. He's wonderful." She smiled at her friend. "So what now? I don't think he feels the same way."

"Well, he is extremely devoted to you, especially now that you're pregnant with his child," Hermione observed.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Yes, Remus will be a wonderful father." She sighed again. "Okay, enough about me. What's going on with you?"

"I love my Potions training. In fact, I think I'll come back to Hogwarts with you," Hermione said.

"Oh? For what?"

"I want to thank Sev- er, Professor Snape. He's been very helpful," Hermione explained.

"You've spoken to Professor Snape?" asked Ginny.

"Actually, we've been corresponding, and...I had lunch with him last month in Diagon Alley," Hermione confessed.

At Ginny's surprised expression, she continued. "He was there restocking his supplies, and I was there looking for some research materials. When he found out that I was studying Medicinal Potions, he was intrigued. So...we had lunch."

"Interesting," Ginny commented.

"He's really not that bad, not anymore," Hermione said defensively, "He's actually quite sweet and...rather charming."

Ginny nearly spit her drink across the table. "Snape...charming? The same Snape that called you an insufferable know-it-all for seven years?"

"He's just rather shy, Gin," Hermione explained. "Honestly, he's not all bad."

"Okay, Hermione," Ginny said. "I'm sorry. I won't tease you, but please tell me you're not having a crush on him."

Hermione didn't say anything, but she was grateful when their food arrived.

"So I guess you heard that Blaise was released from Azkaban last week," Hermione said casually. She looked at her friend, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Oh?" Ginny replied. "That's good. Isn't he under house arrest now?"

Hermione nodded as she poked her salad with her fork. "I gather you haven't spoken with Ron then," she said.

Ginny set her fork down and looked down at her lap. "No, I haven't. I got a Howler last week from Mum and Percy. Bill wrote me a nice note, but I haven't spoken with anyone else in my family since I told them about the baby." She sighed wearily. "What about Ron?"

"He's been assigned to Blaise, you know, to watch him and everything," Hermione answered. "Blaise had to move into Ron's flat. Ron has to be with him all day, all the time."

"Oh," Ginny said, her eyes widened. "How's Ron taking it?"

"Well, he's sort of confused, really," Hermione replied with a sigh. "On the one hand, Blaise was a Death Eater. But on the other hand, he took care of you when you were captured and led us to you after."

"Tell Ron to be nice to him," Ginny said emphatically. "Blaise is a good man." Hermione nodded in response.

The girls finished their lunch quickly, and they headed back to the castle.

Ginny left Hermione in the Entrance Hall and proceeded to Remus' chambers, while Hermione left for the dungeons.

"Remus!" Ginny cried, entering his chambers. "You've got to come with me!"

"Where in heaven's name?" Remus asked, sitting up on his sofa. "And what are you so excited about?"

Ginny grinned mischievously. "Come with me, and you'll see."

The pair silently crept through the corridors to the dungeons. Ginny put a finger to her lips to silence Remus' questioning gaze.

Before he could speak, Remus heard voices coming from the Potions room.

"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you."

"Oh, Severus, I've missed you! It's been too long since we last saw each other. I can't stay long though. When can we see each other again?"

"I don't know, my dear. It's getting harder to be away from you. I miss you so much. Those Floo chats aren't enough."

Remus looked at Ginny, confused. They quietly pushed the door open and peeked inside. The scene that lay before them made Remus' stomach drop.

There was Hermione Granger locked in a passionate embrace with...Severus Snape? Before he could digest that information, Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione deeply and with fervor.

Remus couldn't handle it, and he turned and quickly ran back to his chambers, gasping for air. Ginny followed closely behind him, giggling the whole way.

"Why in hell did you let me see that, Ginny?" Remus yelled, only half-joking.

"Calm down, Remus," Ginny said, closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to see if there was anything going on between those two. How was I supposed to know they'd start snogging each others' lips off?"

Remus chuckled...then slowly began to roar with laughter. "I'll never let him live it down!" he said through his laughter.

Sure enough, the next morning at breakfast, Remus sat down next to Snape.

"So, Severus," Remus began, "how is everything going?"

Snape glared at him. "Lupin, what could you possibly want? Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"Actually, no, not that the moment," Remus answered.

"Oh, why don't you go find your young lover and have her give you a flea dip?" Snape spat.

"How ironic," Remus began, ignoring the derogatory comment, "that you should mention my young lover. Jealous that I get to see mine on a daily basis?"

Snape grew paler than normal, if it's even possible, and stared dumbfounded at Remus. "I don't want to know how you know, but you'd better keep this to yourself, if you know what's good for you," he hissed.

Remus merely chuckled. "Oh, my dear Severus," he mused, "I wouldn't dream of letting this out. It's too difficult to even imagine...even if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Snape glared at Remus again. But Remus just laughed before returning to his breakfast.

* * *

The next week, Madam Pomfrey sent Ginny to Diagon Alley for some supplies. Ginny wished she could ask Remus to come with her, but he was having trouble with his sixth year class. So he had to stay behind. 

The Apothecary in Diagon Alley was, unfortunately, two stores down from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny didn't really have a desire to see her brothers, since their reaction to her pregnancy left much to be desired, however, George noticed his sister in the street and made a beeline for her. "Ginny! Wait, please!" he called after her.

She turned hesitantly and faced her brother. They stared at each other for a moment before George stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Gin, we wanted to come see you, but Mum would have killed us," he said pulling away. "But Fred and I, well, we're happy if you're happy," he finished.

Ginny smiled as her eyes filled with tears. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. "Thank you, George," she sobbed. "I've missed you both."

He led her into the shop so they could visit with Fred. The twins still didn't quite understand how or why Ginny and Remus had slept together, nor did they want to know. But Ginny's happiness meant more to them than their own confusion, and as long as she and the baby were healthy, they were happy.

"It's not that we don't like Lupin," Fred said. "He's a fine fellow. But we're just not sure that we like him for you."

George glared at his brother. "What Fred meant and didn't say well is that we're with Bill. If you and Lupin want to get married or something, we'll support your decision...as long as you name the baby after us."

Ginny giggled at her brothers and hugged them once again. She returned to the Leaky Cauldron so she could Floo back to Hogwarts.

* * *

She replenished the supply cupboard in the hospital wing just in time for dinner. 

As she sat down next to Remus at the Head Table, he slipped her a note. "Hermione was here earlier, and she left this for you," he said. She grinned at him and patted his hand.

"I have some wonderful news," she said, taking the note from him. "I saw Fred and George today, and it looks like they're coming around."

"That's brilliant!" Remus said, beaming at her. "See? I told you it would all work out. Just give the others some time." She nodded and opened Hermione's note.

"_Dear Ginny,_

_I can't believe you told Remus Lupin about Severus and me! How dare you spy on us! Severus was very upset. He's afraid all the other teachers will find out that he's involved with a former student and get angry." _

Ginny rolled her eyes at that statement. "I'm having a bloody baby with Remus, and they don't care," she thought.

"_Furthermore, I'd hoped that anything I told you would remain between us. I certainly haven't told Severus anything private about you and Remus. I just ask that the both of you keep this information to yourselves. Severus and I don't know where this is going, and we'd like to figure it out for ourselves before anyone finds out. Please, Ginny, don't tell anyone._

_Love from,_

Hemione" 

Ginny felt a slight pang of guilt and showed the letter to Remus. He read it and nodded, looking into her saddened eyes. He patted her knee under the table and gave her a reassuring smile.

After dinner, Remus walked Ginny to her chambers for the evening. "I'm glad about Fred and George," he repeated. "I knew those would be the first to come around."

Ginny nodded. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "I forgot to tell you. Blaise was released last week. He's staying with Ron now."

"Ron's the Auror in charge of his case, then?" Remus asked. "I read last week where he'd been released, but the _Prophet_ just said he'd been released into the custody of an unidentified Auror. Hmm, interesting," he said. He turned to Ginny and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Good night, Ginny," he said softly. "Sleep well."

"You too," she replied before entering her chambers.

Remus watched her door close and walked slowly back to his chambers, thinking of little else than the feel of his lips on Ginny's cheek.

* * *

A/N- To see what's happening- or will happen- with Ron and Blaise, please read my new fic, "Prisoner of Love." Thanks! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Ginny awoke with a start, and for a moment, she thought she was in labor. But her fear stilled when she realized the sudden pain in her stomach was someone kicking her…hard. And the only person who could kick her was her baby. She grunted in pain, but smiled at the same time. She sat up, hoping it would happen again. She waited…and felt another kick.

Ginny giggled to herself as she jumped from her bed and ran out of her rooms above the hospital wing. She quickly found Remus' rooms and unlocked the door with her wand and a spell. She burst through his bedroom door, and he raised his sleepy head up from the pillow.

"What?" he asked.

"Remus," Ginny said breathlessly as she made her way over to his bed.

"Ginny," he said worriedly, sitting up, "what is it? Are you alright?"

She sat down on his bed and grabbed his hand, pressing it to her belly. "I'm fine, but you've got to feel this," she said.

Remus shook the tiredness from his head and looked curiously at her. She kept moving his hand around to different spots on her belly before she frowned and dropped his hand.

"He was doing it before," she said.

"Who was doing what?" Remus asked, still drowsy from his interrupted slumber.

"The baby was kicking," she said sadly.

"Really?" Remus asked excitedly. He sat up fully, a silly grin plastered to his face. Ginny nodded. "Well, maybe you should lie down again," he said, sliding over to make room for her.

Ginny laid down next to Remus and furrowed her brow, almost willing the baby to kick again. Then, suddenly, she felt one. "There!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand again. She put his hand just above her belly button. "Do you feel that?" she asked.

"No," he said sadly. "Maybe you feel it on the inside but I can't from the outside." He went to remove his hand, but Ginny pushed it into her belly slightly and held it there.

Remus was discouraged, however, and was about to pull away again when something hard kicked at his hand. "Wha…oh my!" he cried. "Strong little thing, isn't he?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically. She gazed up at him and grinned.

"Ginny, thank you," he said sincerely, "thank you for coming here and letting me experience this. It's amazing!"

Ginny took her hand from his, still on her belly, and brought it up to his face to brush some hair from his eyes. She then reached behind his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him on the mouth.

Though shocked at first, Remus responded eagerly to her kiss and prodded her mouth open with his tongue. The two soon-to-be parents became wrapped up in their kiss when their offspring gave a violent kick, as though he thought he'd been forgotten. His parents broke their kiss, laughing.

"Yes, our child would interrupt," Remus mused. Ginny giggled at him, before yawning.

"I need to go back to bed," she said, rubbing her belly. "Your child is still kicking me, by the way."

Remus reached up to her stomach again. "So, he's my child when he misbehaves, is he?"

Ginny nodded, and Remus rolled his eyes at her. "Stay with me," he said suddenly. Ginny looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I want to feel him kick, and I can't do that if you're not here," he replied simply. He pulled back the covers for her. "Please?"

She responded by climbing into bed next to him. She turned on her side to face him as he caressed her pregnant stomach. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel on his slightly roughened hand on her smooth skin. Slowly, Remus' hand moved from her stomach to her cheek, and Ginny smiled into his touch.

Sensing what he was about to do, Ginny opened her mouth slightly, and he kissed her again. This time, their child didn't interrupt.

A few kisses later, Ginny rolled over, with Remus curling in behind her, and fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning, his arms were still around her.

* * *

"Good morning," he said sleepily to her. 

"Mmrumpf," she replied.

He chuckled at her as he got up. "Do you want to wait for me before you go to breakfast or just meet me there?"

Ginny rolled over sleepily. "I don't want to get up yet," she said grumpily.

Remus smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Sorry, my dear, but you have to."

She glared up at him. "Remus, you're entirely too cheerful this early. I don't like it."

He feigned a pain in his heart. "Oh, your words wound me!" he cried. "Up, come on."

She unhappily crawled out of bed. "Since your attitude is so poor this morning, I'm going back to my own room, Mr. Lupin."

"Fine, but you'll be back," he said with a wink before going to take a shower.

Ginny rolled her eyes and left for her own rooms.

Later that morning at breakfast, Remus stole a few furtive glances at Ginny. He was suddenly quite nervous around her, after their shared snogging the night before. "_Why did I kiss her? Yes, I enjoyed it, but what does it mean? Did she enjoy it as well?_" he thought as he pushed his food around on his plate.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, Ginny couldn't look up from her plate, much less eat anything from it. "_Merlin, he's a good kisser. Well, of course he is. After all, he's good at the other things too. Why didn't he mention it this morning? I bet it didn't mean anything to him. He was probably just caught up in the excitement of the baby kicking. I wish it did mean something though_," she thought to herself. She managed to eat some toast before disappearing from the Hall to the hospital wing.

* * *

It was a long day for Professor Remus J. Lupin. He woke up with a beautiful woman in his arms- a beautiful, pregnant woman. He could barely concentrate on his classes. All he could think of was kissing Ginny. 

He avoided her during lunch. The thought of seeing her and not being able to take her right then and there on the High Table was too much for him. While his fourth years that afternoon were reading quietly about the Unforgivable curses, Remus was mentally debating whether or not to talk to Ginny about the kissing…and his feelings. He ultimately decided not to bring it up. Ginny was a strong-willed woman, and if his feelings were reciprocated, he felt sure she would bring it up.

Meanwhile, Ginny was having an equally fitful day in the Hospital Wing. She couldn't concentrate, and Madame Pomfrey had to remind her of simple Healing spells several times. All Ginny could think of was being in Remus' arms and how she wanted to wake up like that every morning.

She took notice that he wasn't at lunch. "_He's avoiding me_," she thought. "_He's embarrassed by our actions and doesn't want to see me_." She'd hoped that perhaps this was the beginning of…something between her and Remus, but she was beginning to think he felt otherwise. She vowed to not mention it and act like nothing happened.

So for the next several weeks, Remus and Ginny remained friendly to each other. But neither could deny the underlying tension and awkwardness between them. Every time Ginny looked at him, Remus would blush and look away. He tried several times to bring it up, but all he ever ended up doing was asking how her day was.

It was to the point of making Ginny miserable. She spent her nights crying silently that she was crazy about a man who only saw her as a friend. Finally, she decided to talk to him about it.

He came to the hospital wing late one evening to check on one of his students. As he was leaving, Ginny called to him.

"Remus," she began nervously, "I've been wanting to ask you something." She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Why did you kiss me that night, the night the baby kicked?"

Remus blushed and fumbled for his words. "I don't know. It just seemed to happen. Why? Did it upset you?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "No, it was nice, actually. But I just wondered if you did it because of the excitement of the moment or if there was another reason."

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but Madam Pomfrey called for Ginny. Disappointed, she returned inside, leaving Remus in the corridor with her question hanging heavily in the air. Mentally pushing it from his mind, he retreated to his chambers for the night.

* * *

Remus slept fitfully that night. He couldn't get his thoughts and feelings of Ginny out of his head. He yearned to kiss her; to feel her next to him; to make love to her, like he did those many months ago on the dirty mattress in that cold, dark dungeon. He couldn't, however, do any of this. Yes, they were very close; and yes, she was carrying his child. But they weren't a romantic pair. She didn't want that, he thought. He did.  
As he tossed and turned that night, Remus' mind entered a level of sub-consciousness where he hadn't been in several years…since right after his best friend died. 

_Remus walked into the empty classroom…the same classroom he and his fellow Mauraders planned their many pranks. He looked around him. Everything was the same as he remembered it. _

"_Gods, Moony, I never thought it'd be you." _

_Remus turned in the direction of the voice and smiled. "Sirius," he said simply._

_Perched casually on a desk in the corner of the room was his old friend. He ran a hand through his trademark long, dark hair. He grinned up at Remus. "Knocked up a girl, eh? Sounds like something I would do," he said cheekily._

"_It does, doesn't it?" Remus joked back. _

"_Ginny Weasley, no less," Sirius replied. "I bet Molly had a litter of Kneazles when you told her."_

"_Well, she wasn't happy. I was more afraid of her than the brothers, really," Remus said. He sat in a chair across from Sirius, who stared dreamily into space._

"_Yes, Ginny was a pretty girl, if memory serves me right, even at fourteen," he said. "I knew she'd be a looker." He threw his friend a roguish look. "But you, Moony? Shagging Ginny Weasley? I never knew you had it in you!"_

"_It wasn't like that, Sirius," Remus replied tersely._

"_Calm the hell down, Remus," Sirius said. "I was only kidding. I know all about how it happened. What I don't understand is why you're still not with her."_

"_What the devil are you talking about?" Remus asked, irritated._

_Sirius sighed and stood in front of his friend. "Remus, look at me." Remus looked up into Sirius' eyes. "You know I'm not real, right? I'm merely the manifestation of your dreaming mind's interpretation of your subconscious emotions…or some shit like that." He sighed again. "You know your heart, mate. You know what you feel in it. It isn't just friendship or lust. Your feelings for this girl run so deep that you don't even realize how long it's been going on."_

_Remus looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, you've cared about this girl since she was your student so many years ago. No, not in a sexual or perverse way, but I know that you fought like hell to get her past the experience of the Chamber. And look how she turned out. She's a remarkably powerful witch, very bright and extremely capable…all thanks to you."_

"_No, not thanks to me," Remus replied modestly. "She had all those abilities on her own."_

"_Yes, but you helped her to realize it. She admired you, looked up to you, respected you," Sirius continued. "You helped her that night in the Department of Mysteries after she broke her ankle. You fought next to her in battle, protected her from evil and helped keep her calm throughout your capture." Sirius knelt down before his friend. "Do you dare deny that you love her…after all you've been through together? Are you going to lie and tell me and yourself that you don't love her?"_

Remus opened his mouth to answer, only to be shaken awake by an extremely weary Professor Snape. Remus sat up straight in his bed and momentarily wondered if he'd talked in his sleep.

Severus just glowered down at him. "Lupin, you're needed in the hospital wing immediately. It's…Miss Weasley."

Remus' eyes widened in horror and his heart dropped into his stomach. "The baby?" he asked stupidly. Snape merely nodded. Remus leapt from the bed and threw his robe on as he ran out of his rooms.

He darted down the corridors with the Potions master following closely. They burst through the doors of the infirmary and were met by Madam Pomfrey. She held up her hands to stop the two men.

"Severus," she said quietly, "will you please prepare a sleeping potion for Miss Weasley while I talk to Remus?" Severus nodded and hurried off to the patient.

"Remus," the mediwitch said, taking his hand, "Ginny's fine. She didn't even want me to wake you."

Remus began to calm slightly. "What happened?" he asked.

"She began having false contractions. They're not dangerous, just more bothersome than anything," Poppy explained. "They were very painful, however, and she got dizzy and fainted. She's fine now, though. But I want her on bed rest for the next few days."

"Fine, I'll get Severus to take my classes. Can she stay with me? You know how she hates the hospital wing," Remus asked hurriedly.

"Yes, of course. We'll talk about her care later," Poppy replied with a small smile.

"Can I see her?" Remus questioned.

"Certainly." Poppy led Remus to Ginny's bed. She was quite pale and glassy-eyed, but she smiled up at Remus, nonetheless.

"Remus," she breathed. "I told them not to wake you."

"Don't be silly, Ginny," he said, taking her hand in his, "I'm here for you."

"The baby's fine," Ginny told him.

He smiled at her and smoothed her hair across her forehead. "I'm glad, but I'm more worried about you."

"But the baby…" she began.

"Shhh," Remus soothed her. "You're my main concern right now. Can I do anything for you?"

Ginny yawned broadly. "Will you stay with me? Please?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. He pulled a chair up next to her bed, but she stopped him, a determined expression on her face.

"No," she said firmly, "_with_ me." She attempted to pull him onto the bed with her. He chuckled before he quickly transfigured her bed into a larger one and crawled in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Remus?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Why do I feel so safe in your arms? I feel like I'm home…" her voice drifted off as she drifted into sleep.

"Me too," Remus whispered into the darkness of the hospital wing before attempting to sleep himself.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to aikakone for beta'ing this chapter and for her continued encouragement!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Are you serious?" Ginny demanded. "I have to stay in bed for three days?"

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but that's what Madam Pomfrey and Healer Blanton want. They think you've been doing too much and need a break," Remus replied. "Besides, I'll stay with you the whole time."

"But I don't want to," Ginny whined.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's how it's going to be," Remus said sternly. "I'm putting my foot down."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Can I walk to your chambers alone or is that too much as well?"

"Ginny, that's enough," Remus said, "or I'll be forced to carry you."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle as they left the hospital wing for Remus' chambers.

"I'll make up the bed for you, and I'll sleep on the sofa," he said as he set her bag down. Madam Pomfrey had taken the liberty of putting a few of Ginny's personal items in a bag, so Remus wouldn't be forced to go back and forth to get what she needed.

"Remus, I'm pregnant with your child. I believe we can sleep in the same bed," Ginny said with a devious smile.

Remus blushed, but nodded in agreement. "Now, I have to go talk to Severus about my classes, so you can settle in, but do try and rest. I don't want to get a lecture from your Healer for not taking care of you."

"Don't worry, Remus," Ginny said. "Your honor will be protected. I promise."

Remus left the room, and Ginny wandered about his chambers briefly. She found Remus' robe lying on the foot of his bed, and she picked it up and smelled it. She closed her eyes as she took in his scent.

She loved the way he smelled, especially right after a shower, like soap and burnt wood and after-shave, all in one. She set the robe back down and retreated back to his sitting room.

On the side table there was a scrap of parchment with several names written on it in two columns. In one column, it read: Thackery, Jack, James, Sirius, and John. The other column read: Jane, Catherine, Ella, and Darby. She made a mental note to ask Remus about this later. She couldn't imagine what this meant, and she couldn't think of any Hogwarts students with those names.

Later that night, as they were getting into bed, Ginny remembered the list.

"Remus," she said lying back against the pillows, "I saw a list of names earlier. What is it?"

Remus looked quite bashful before reaching up to place his hand on her belly. "I was thinking of names for the baby," he said. As soon as he spoke, the baby gave his hand a swift kick.

"Well, he definitely recognizes his father's voice," she said giggling. Remus beamed with pride.

"Did you like any of the names?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Ginny replied. "For a boy, I especially liked Thackery, and for a girl I loved Jane. Which are your favorites?"

"Those two," he replied honestly. "Those are my parents' names."

"Oh, Remus," she said, bringing her hand up to stroke his arm, "I'd forgotten. I'm so sorry. Those are beautiful names."

"I'm glad you like them," he said.

"You know, they would be so proud of you," she said quietly.

Remus chuckled and said wryly, "For getting a former student of mine pregnant out of wedlock? Yes, I'm sure they would."

"No, you git," she replied. "For all you've done…helping to defeat Voldemort and for returning to teach. You're a wonderful man, Remus. I wish I could tell your parents they did an excellent job raising you."

"They would have loved you, you know," he said with a smile. She smiled shyly at him in return.

As she stroked up and down his arm, Remus suddenly became slightly uncomfortable. He enjoyed her touching him, but if she didn't stop soon, he was going to have some explaining to do!

He was quite relieved when Ginny lightly kissed his cheek and turned over. Unfortunately, she snuggled her back directly against the front of his body and waited for him to put his arms around her.

He did, if slightly reluctantly, and tried not to think about what was happening in his lower body.

"Remus?" asked Ginny.

"Hmmm?" he replied quietly.

"Did you bring your wand to bed, or are you just glad to see me?" she whispered.

Remus stiffened, and she giggled before turning over to face him.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said ashamedly, "It's just a typical male response to have a woman in bed with him."

Ginny looked up at him through hooded lashes. She brought her hand up to his chest and lightly stroked it. "Is that all it is?"

Remus gulped before responding. "Er, no?"

"Good," Ginny stated.

Suddenly, Ginny's lips were on Remus' and she was kissing him hungrily. Remus, being no fool, responded eagerly and opened his mouth. Without hesitation, Ginny's tongue darted into his mouth and caressed his passionately, causing Remus to moan loudly.

Her hand was still stroking his chest, but it soon moved to his waist, where she kneaded the muscles there. Remus' had one hand tangled in her hair and the other slowly snaked up her arm to her shoulder.

Ginny's lips left Remus' and went to his neck where she firmly kissed his pulse point before abandoning that spot for his shoulder. The hand on his waist wandered around to his back, then down to his bum. Remus flinched, and Ginny realized he was ticklish there. She giggled into his chest, which she was now showering with soft kisses and tongue flicks.

Remus, meanwhile, could hardly believe what was happening. All he knew was that Ginny was ravishing him and his hand had now strayed to her breast, making Ginny's breath hitch as he gently massaged it.

She continued to kiss down his torso. Remus soon took stock of the situation. Though his breathing was now quite labored, he managed to speak.

"Ginny," he said huskily, "While I'm enjoying this, do you think this is a good idea? I don't think this qualifies as bed rest."

Ginny, who was now situated between his legs, looked up from his chest and smiled. "Remus, darling," she said, "just because I can't do anything doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself." She grinned deviously as his eyes widened at the realization of what she was going to do.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He mentally slapped himself senseless for asking that question.

Ginny slowly crawled up his body and kissed him passionately on the mouth again. "Positive," she stated before returning to her earlier position of kneeling between his legs.

"I'm sorry, but these pants are in my way," she teased. "Do you mind if I remove them?"

"By all means," Remus chuckled.

After she'd divested him of his pajama pants and silently thanked the gods for his aversion to underthings, she gently pushed him back so that he leaned against the pillows just as he felt the first touch of gratification from Ginny.

This was, by far, the best pleasure Remus had experienced in a long time, save for shagging Ginny in the dungeon. He gripped the headboard of his bed fiercely. He figured that was a better place to put his hands. He was afraid if he'd reached down to Ginny's head, he'd be a little too forceful. After he finished writhing and moaning and choking out her name, Ginny lightly kissed his inner thigh before coming back up to lie beside him.

"If I'd known werewolves tasted this good, I would have done that a long time ago," she teased. Remus was still unable to respond.

She reached for her wand on the side table and performed a quick "_Scourgify_" on them both.

"All right?" she asked him. He was still breathing hard and hadn't spoken since she'd finished. He nodded meekly before turning to give her a soft, tender kiss.

"Merlin, where'd you learn to do that?" he asked breathlessly. As she opened her mouth to answer, he amended his question. "No, I take it back. I don't want to know."

Ginny giggled at him and snuggled closer to him. "Glad you enjoyed it," she said. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time."

He looked at her incredulously. "Have you really? Since when?"

"Since the morning I saw you naked after the full moon," she replied with a yawn. "You're a very attractive naked man."

Remus blushed and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "As soon as your imposed 'bed rest' is over, I promise to make it up to you."

Ginny smiled, and they soon both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Remus awakened Ginny with a passionate kiss. "Good morning," he said before shifting to kiss her neck. 

She wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm, yes it is."

"Ginny, I want to make last night up to you," he murmured in her ear. "But it'll have to wait until the baby's born."

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she raised her head. "Why that long?"

"Well, I don't think we should do anything until then. I mean, what if those pains come back?" he explained.

"Remus," Ginny said, sitting up all the way, "you can't do that to me. Besides, lots of women have sex while their pregnant. It's perfectly safe. I agree we should wait until my bed rest is over, but believe me, in two days, I'm going to want to pounce on you."

Remus blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment by looking down at his hands. "Ginny, believe _me_. I want you to pounce on me. I'm just afraid for you and the baby."

"Perhaps we should ask Healer Blanton," she suggested.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to ask the Healer if I can have sex with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because, that's private," he replied shyly.

"Remus, darling," Ginny patronized, "you've been with me during the exams. Is there anything less private? The man knows everything anyway. If you're too embarrassed, I'll ask him."

"No!" he cried. "I'll do it. I'll ask him." He rolled his eyes at her. "You know this must mean I really want this."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him. "I know. Me too."

Remus grinned and kissed her back with fervor. Unfortunately, he had a meeting with Professor McGonagall followed by one with three six-year students that he couldn't avoid.

"I promise I'll be back after lunch to entertain you," he said, getting up to begin his day.

Ginny glared at him, but he merely chuckled. "I don't need someone to entertain me, Remus," she said grumpily. "I just need to get out of this bed and get to the hospital wing."

He shook his head at her. "No," he said emphatically, "we both know that's not going to happen. And since you claim to not need company, I'll Floo Hermione and tell her not to come after all."

"I never said I didn't want company," Ginny replied hastily, "just not a baby-sitter."

Remus continued chuckling as he made his way to the shower.

* * *

An hour after Remus left, Ginny had finished her breakfast, brought to her by Madam Pomfrey. She was sitting on Remus' sofa attempting to read when her best friend knocked on the door. 

"It's open!" Ginny called. Remus had insisted on leaving the door unlocked so Ginny wouldn't have to get up, since technically she was supposed to be on bed rest.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, hurrying into the room. "How _are_ you?"

Ginny smiled at the girl. "I'm fine," she said, "perfectly fine. I don't see why I can't do anything."

"Remus said you're supposed to be in bed for a few days," Hermoine explained.

"Don't take his side!" Ginny shouted.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying what I was told," Hermione explained gently. "Oh, Ginny, I was so _worried_ when Severus told me."

"Snape told you?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded. "He Floo'ed me the night you fainted. He said Remus was beside himself with worry." She looked shyly at her friend. "So, has he been taking care of you?"

Ginny snickered to herself as she remembered the events of last night. She winked at Hermione and said, "Well, in a way I took care of him last night."

"How so?"

Ginny situated herself on the sofa and looked at her friend. She couldn't help blushing slightly. "Things got a little…er…randy after we got into bed last night."

"You were in bed with him? And what do you mean 'randy'?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Ginny proceeded to tell her about the previous night, though she left out some intimate details. Hermione was blushing and coughing nervously throughout the entire conversation.

"He says he wants to make it up to me," Ginny concluded. "To be honest, I can hardly wait."

"So does this mean the two of you are involved, or are you just shagging?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Hermione," Ginny admitted. "I honestly don't know. I'm crazy about Remus. He's incredible, and he loves this baby so much. But I don't think he loves me."

"Ginny, how daft can you be?" Hermione asked with a sardonic laugh. "Remus loves you. Severus said he was so worried about you the other night."

"Really?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded.

"He dotes on you so much, too," Hermione continued. "He didn't have to ask you to stay with him. Madam Pomfrey could have easily watched over you. But he wanted you here with him. And the way he looks at you…"

"How does he look at me?" Ginny pressed.

Hermione sighed and took her friend's hand in hers. "He looks at you the way I look at Severus, like I love him."

"Merlin's beard, you love Snape?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Yes, more than anything," she admitted softly. "And he loves me, just as Remus loves you." She sighed and looked up at her friend. "You need to tell him, Gin. You need to tell Remus you love him."

Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she reached to hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you, Hermione, even if it is Snape." Both girls giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus was dreading his meeting with the students. The three Gryffindor boys were the school's biggest mischief-makers since Fred and George Weasley, and Remus couldn't help but think of his school chums when he saw the trio together. 

David, Jason and Alan were the brightest boys in their year and were destined for greatness…if they could stay out of detention long enough. Professor McGonagall had washed her hands of the boys after their latest incident- setting the school's thestrals free the morning of a Hogsmeade trip. With no thestrals to drive the carriages, the trip was cancelled. Not to mention, it took Hagrid and his students several hours to round up the invisible creatures.

McGonagall met with Remus early in the morning. The Heads of Houses had elected Remus to talk to the boys. After all, he was one of the famous…or…infamous Mauraders. Surely he could talk some sense into them…

The boys were already waiting in Remus' office when he arrived. They smiled impishly at their professor, who tried his best to produce a frightening, Snape-like glare. It didn't come off that way, however.

"Gentlemen," Remus began, "I've barely slept last night, and I have absolutely no patience today. So I'm going to make this quick." He paused to look at each of them in turn. "Stop fucking around and be serious for a change."

The boys' eyes widened at the use of such roguish language from the mild-mannered professor.

David, the ringleader of the group, cleared his throat nervously. "Sir, we're really sorry-" He didn't get to finish his statement because Remus interrupted him.

"Mr. Whittle, you're not the least bit sorry. You might be sorry you were caught for the five hundredth time, but don't mock me by apologizing," Remus said tersely.

He sighed and finally sat at his desk. "You and Mr. Wells and Mr. Pierce have got to grow up at some point. Trust me, I know. I've been where you are. Pranks are fun and exciting, but you have to be serious adults at some point."

Jason Wells looked at his comrades, then at their professor. "You're right, sir. We'll try; we promise," he said earnestly.

"See that you do," Remus replied. "The next time you three get into trouble, I'll not come to your defense. It'll be up to the Headmaster to decide what to do with you." He gazed intently at them again. "That's all. You may go now."

However, Alan had a question. "Sir, can I ask you a rather personal question?" Remus nodded, and Alan continued. "Is it true that you're the father of Ginny's baby? That's the rumor going around."

"Mr. Pierce, first of all, though you did attend school together, her name is Miss Weasley. And yes, we are having a child together. What concern is it of yours?" Remus asked, slightly perturbed.

David spoke for the group again, "Well, we just wondered. The two of you seem so happy and lovesick. It's rather disgusting actually."

Remus tried not to smile at the boys. "You gentlemen won't feel that way about women in the future." He stood, noticing someone standing in the doorway. "Off with the three of you now. And stay out of trouble, or it's your own arses!"

The boys smiled at their professor again before turning to leave, barely bumping into their Potions Master on the way out.

"Severus!" Remus announced. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, stuff it, Lupin," Snape retorted. "I just wanted to know if you'd seen Hermione yet. I know she was visiting Miss Weasley this morning while you tended to your hoodlums."

Remus chose to ignore the comment about the boys, but Snape continued. "I never thought I'd agree with a Gryffindor, but they're right about you two." At Remus' puzzled expression, he rolled his eyes. "You and the Weasley girl!" he snarled. "You're annoyingly happy."

Remus blushed and decided turnabout was fair play. "Well, what about you and Hermione?"

"I beg your pardon?" Snape said indignantly.

"Talk about annoying," Remus said cheekily, "the two of you can't be in a room together without snogging. Merlin only knows what you do with the door closed!"

Snape gaped at him with an open mouth. "Well, I never…Lupin, what happens between Miss Granger and myself is private! Besides, not that it's any of your concern, but we're quite serious. So therefore we have a right to be happy. You can't even admit you love Weasley."

"Severus, I don't know what you mean," Remus denied.

"Really?" Snape asked dryly. "You know, I heard you the other night in the hospital wing, after she was asleep. I quote…" He cleared his throat. "_'Ginny, I can't bear to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you_.'"

Remus looked at his colleague with an expression of both shock and embarrassment. "You eavesdropped?"

Snape smiled deviously. "Poppy and I both heard. We were watching to see if she was okay."

"I'll ask you to please keep that to yourself, then," Remus requested. "It just slipped out. I was worried."

"Oh, come off it, Lupin," Snape scoffed, "you're in love with her. Just admit it. Tell her, for all our sakes." He didn't bother to wait for a response before striding out of Remus' office.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

&

Chapter Fifteen

Remus made sure Ginny was going to be in the hospital wing for a while before he Flooed Healer Blanton at St. Mungo's.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin," the Healer said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"I, that is to say, Ginny and I were wondering about something," Remus stammered.

"Yes?" the Healer asked.

"We were wondering if it was okay to, um, be intimate," Remus said, bashfully.

Healer Blanton smiled knowingly. "Yes, it's fine, as long as the false contractions don't come back. In fact, many couples use sex as a way to induce labor when it's past the due date. But I don't see any problems with the two of you having intercourse," he said. Remus looked relieved. "But I wouldn't recommend swinging from a trapeze just yet."

Remus blushed furiously. "Sir, I don't think that's something-." The Healer's laughter interrupted him.

"Son, I was only joking," Blanton said. "Go ahead and enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you in two weeks. "

"Thank you, sir," Remus said, relieved. The other man's head disappeared from the flames, and Remus began making plans for a special evening the next night.

&

It was a long day when Ginny returned to the hospital wing the next day. She'd just finished replenishing the supply cabinet when she received Remus' invitation for a private dinner that evening. She was perplexed and suddenly nervous. However, she didn't have time to dwell on it because she only had an hour to get ready.

She knocked on the door of his chambers, and when he opened it, her breath immediately hitched. Remus was dressed in very elegant dress robes, elegant for him at any rate, and had his shoulder-length hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Ginny, who had decided to wear a set of dark blue robes, smiled coyly at him. The room was illuminated by dozens of candles, and a cozy table had been set up for the two of them in the center of his sitting room.

As Remus led Ginny into the room, he grasped her hand and kissed it. "You look breathtaking," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look wonderful as well. What is all this, Remus?"

He grinned broadly. "It's all for you," he replied, pulling out a chair for her to sit. "I wanted to tell you something, but I wanted it to be special."

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Let's have dinner first," he said cryptically, "then we'll talk."

The pair enjoyed a lovely dinner, prepared especially for them by the house-elves, and adjourned to the sofa.

Remus took their glasses and set them down. He reached to take one of her hands in both of his.

"Ginny," he began seriously, "I wanted to talk to you about how things have been lately."

Ginny looked embarrassed and interrupted him. "Remus, I'm sorry. I know I've been a pain the last few days," she explained. But Remus put a finger to her lips.

"Ginny, darling," Remus said sweetly, "that's not it at all. I wanted to discuss the obvious change in our relationship. I think we've gone past the line of friendship, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Remus, please be honest with me," Ginny implored, feeling anxious.

"Okay, if I'm honest, then I would have to say that my feelings for you are no longer merely friendship," he said and waited to see her reaction.

She was silent for a moment before tears filled her eyes. "Go on," she whispered.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Ginny," he said nervously, "I'm falling in love with you."

The tears in Ginny's eyes spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

Remus laughed at her and gently wiped her tears away. "Ginny, talk to me. What do you think?"

She laughed with him. "Remus, why are you even asking? I'm crazy about you!"

"Are you really?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes, you silly man," she said, laughing.

He laughed and grabbed her to him, hugging her tightly. She pulled back, and he slowly bent his head towards her for a gentle, tender kiss.

Ginny placed one hand behind Remus' head, while his hands went to her face. Their kiss quickly became intense as Ginny opened her mouth, letting Remus' tongue inside. She reached behind his head and gently tugged at the band holding his hair back. She pulled it out, and his soft hair fell around his face, framing it. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her up and slowly led her across the room to his bedroom.

Kicking the door closed behind him, his lips left hers in search of her neck. Ginny pulled away from him slightly.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I spoke with the Healer yesterday."

Ginny grinned and unclasped the front of her robes. They slid off her shoulders and she reached up to undo Remus'. He gently pulled her towards the bed and allowed his robes to slip off his body. As he pulled Ginny to him for another deep kiss, she could feel his arousal against her hip.

Knowing the effect she was having on him, she intently pulled at the rest of his clothing until it was all in a puddle at his feet. She gazed appreciatively at his nakedness before he returned the favor, adding her clothes to the heap on the floor.

He took in her pregnant form, noting the new curves of her figure, especially the newly prominent bulge in her belly. His hands gently caressed her shoulders, breasts, hips and bum before coming back up to her face. She leaned up to kiss him again, as she stroked his hips with her hands.

"Ginny, I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you," he whispered.

Remus began to pull her onto the bed. He laid her down under the covers and positioned himself above her.

He lovingly worshipped her body with his hands, lips and tongue, giving special attention to each breast and her pregnant stomach. Whilst he did so, Ginny's hands gripped and kneaded the muscles of his back and bum, gently pulling him towards her.

"Make love to me, Remus," Ginny said huskily.

Never one to deny a request, Remus obliged. Though she was with child, the intensity wasn't any less than it had been those many months ago in their dungeon. Slowly, the couple worked into a rhythm, each giving pleasure to the other.

Remus felt his animalistic instinct begin to take over and tried to suppress it. But Ginny, sensing this, gripped him tighter and said, "Give into it, Remus. I want you to."

Suddenly, Remus became more passionate and more powerful in his lovemaking. His only goal was bringing Ginny and himself to their release. He kissed her savagely, and she responded by lightly biting his lower lip, which only urged him on in his efforts.

Ginny could feel the fire burning in her lower abdomen, and she began to moan in time with his thrusts. Her hands gripped fiercely to his back and shoulders, and she begged him for climax, as she shouted his name to the heavens over and over, along with a few incoherent phrases. As she was at the height of her climax, Remus reached his own. He buried his head in her hair and choked out her name as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

He collapsed on top of her, but he quickly rolled to her side, not wanting to hurt her or the baby. Both breathing heavy, they wrapped arms and legs around each other, and Ginny lovingly stroked Remus' sweat-riddled hair. He rested his head on her breast and ran his hand over her stomach.

As he regained control of his speech, he bent down to kiss her belly before reaching up to kiss her lips.

"I love you, Ginny," he said softly. "And I always will."

She caressed his cheek with her hand. "You've given me your heart and a child, Remus. I love you more than you'll ever know."

He kissed her once more before they fell asleep, holding each other.

&

The next morning at breakfast, Remus and Ginny kept stealing furtive glances at each other. This did not go unnoticed, as they'd hoped.

Remus was busy blushing into his porridge and didn't notice when someone sat next to him.

"Lupin," a voice sneered, "did I detect an extra spring in your step this morning?"

Remus looked up into the smirking face of Severus Snape.

"Severus, I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he replied before glancing down the table at Ginny, who winked at him.

"And was it Miss Weasley I saw coming out of your rooms this morning?" Snape asked. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, though I highly doubt it, wasn't she wearing the same robes she had on last night when she was going into your rooms?"

Remus' head snapped towards Snape instantly, and Snape's smirk grew even more.

"So," Snape said slowly, "I take it our little chat came to fruition, hmm?"

"Uh," Remus stuttered, "you…er…saw her last night?" His voice was slightly higher than normal, and Snape chuckled.

"Yes, I was doing my rounds and saw Miss Weasley entering your rooms," he said loudly. "Tell me, Lupin, did she stay all night?"

All conversation at the Head Table ceased as Remus and Ginny looked at each other with wide eyes.

The silence reigned for several moments before Ginny finally spoke. "Yes, Professor Snape," she said confidently. "I spent the night with Professor Lupin. You know, the _father_ of my baby?" She paused for effect as triumph etched itself onto Snape's face. "Tell me, Professor Snape, how's Hermione Granger doing? I haven't seen her since she was here last week snogging you in your office. So I know _who_ she's doing; I just wondered about her well-being."

As though they were watching a Muggle tennis match, all the Professors' heads at the Head Table turned from Ginny to Snape at the opposite end, awaiting his reaction.

Remus grinned at Ginny before turning to give Snape his own smirk. Snape, meanwhile, was ashen and open-mouthed. His eyes were wide, and he was evidently struggling for a reply.

Remus wiped his napkin across his mouth before standing. "Well, I've certainly had my fill this morning. See you all at lunch," he said before striding over to Ginny to kiss her cheek. "I'll try and pop by sometime today," he whispered to her. "By the way, in case I ever doubted your brilliance, you've proven me wrong."

Ginny grinned proudly and watched him saunter out of the Great Hall, leaving Snape and the rest of the staff stunned.

&

Ginny was in the middle of brewing a Pepper-Up Potion that afternoon when someone knocked on the hospital wing door, interrupting her. She looked up, relieved that it was Remus entering her office.

"Hello," she said casually, "how's your day been?"

"Frightfully good, especially after breakfast," he said with a smirk. "What about you?"

"Better," she sighed, "now that you're here." She leaned her head back, accepting the kiss he leaned over to give her.

"Do you have some time?" she asked when he released her.

"Yes, my classes for today are over," he relied. "Why?"

"I just need to get this potion to the simmering stage," Ginny said. Remus nodded silently and retreated back to the clinic and sat in one of the chairs.

After several minutes, Ginny came out of the office, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," she said. "I just needed to get that batch of Pepper-Up ready, especially with all these kids getting sick."

She sat down on the bed next to Remus' chair and kicked her shoes off. She smiled up at Remus, but his expression wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I like you being around all these sick people," he grumbled.

"Remus," Ginny patronized, "I'm going to be a medi-witch. You'd better get used to it."

Remus chuckled at his own remarks. "I suppose you're right," he said, standing.

He stood in front of Ginny and leaned down to kiss her softly. However, hearing her moans of satisfaction, he quickly became more fervent, leaning her back onto the bed and climbing onto it himself.

Ginny moaned again as Remus' lips lefts hers in search of her neck. He positioned himself half on top of her, so as not to impinge on her belly and began working at unbuttoning her robes.

Ginny, meanwhile, managed to pull his jumper over his head and was now attempting to unbuckle his trousers. With one hand, she worked on his belt, while her other hand sought out his bum to pull him closer.

They were half-dressed and into some serious snogging, flushed with passion when three people unexpectedly came into the infirmary.

"Professor!" exclaimed a male voice.

Remus immediately recoiled off the bed and began fastening his trousers and searching for his jumper. Ginny had her back to the crowd, luckily, and quickly rebuttoned her robes.

"Gentlemen," Remus said. "What are you…I mean…what you saw was…that is…er… Can't you knock?" he asked, his voice cracking.

The three boys snickered behind their hands at the sight of their disheveled teacher. He and Ginny were blushing furiously as though Mr. Filch had caught them in the Astronomy Tower.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor," David smirked, "but Jason, here, burned his hand."

Ginny sighed to herself and tried to not look at Remus, who was still blushing. She beckoned the boys over, and Jason extended his hand. Sure enough, there was a large burn on his palm.

"What happened, Jason?" Ginny asked as she retrieved her wand from her office.

"Fireworks fiasco," Jason answered as his two friends laughed behind him.

Remus eyed the boys carefully. "Need I ask what you're planning, gentlemen?" he asked suspiciously. "Remember our conversation?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"We can't do anything now anyway, sir," Alan said. "Jason ruined them after he got burned."

Ginny returned and healed the burn with a quick spell. She also bandaged his hand, saying, "It may ooze for a few days, but it should be fine. Come see me after classes to change the dressings."

The boys grinned at her and turned to leave. But Jason turned back and gestured to Remus. "You may want to zip up before you leave, Professor," he said cheekily.

"Thank you, boys," Remus said, pulling up the zip of his trousers. "Why don't you run along now?"

"Look on the bright side, sir," Alan said. "The Christmas holidays are almost here, and you and Miss Weasley can snog in peace all you want."

The other two boys erupted in laughter as they left. Remus and Ginny stared at each other, until they heard the boys' voices up the corridor.

"At least Professor Lupin's getting some action," David said.

"Of course he is, you dolt," Jason exclaimed. "She _is_ pregnant, you know."

Ginny started giggling, and soon Remus joined in her laughter. "He's right, you know."

"Yes, Remus, I know I'm pregnant," Ginny teased.

"No," he said with a smile. "About the holidays coming up. Did you want to stay here, or we could go back to my flat in London?"

"Actually, I got an owl from my Mum earlier," Ginny said slowly. "She's invited us both to Christmas."

"Really?" Remus asked in disbelief. "Well, you should be with your family at Christmas."

Ginny could see the disappointment he was trying to hide. She walked to him and took his hand. "You're my family, too, now, Remus," she said. "I tell you what. Let's stay here for the holidays and go to the Burrow for Christmas Day."

"But are you sure Molly will want me there?" he asked.

"She will, otherwise I won't go," Ginny said before reaching up to kiss him.

When she pulled away, he hugged her to him and said, "I love you."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

As the students left Hogwarts for the holidays, Ginny and Remus were oblivious to anything but their own happiness. They were looking forward to spending more time together, without interruption and away from the prying eyes of the students.

Remus had taken to reading to Ginny's belly every night. Hermione had brought some Muggle storybooks by a man named Dr. Seuss. Ginny wasn't sure what kind of doctor this man was, but Remus and Hermione assured her that the baby would like them.

On Christmas Eve, Remus was sitting on the floor, facing Ginny on the sofa, reading, _Oh! The Places You Will Go_. As he finished, he triumphantly closed the book and leaned forward to kiss her belly.

"Ready for your present?" he asked, looking up into Ginny's eyes.

"You want to do presents now?" she asked giddily. He nodded, and she waddled off to get his gift.

When she returned to the sitting room, she handed Remus a large wrapped box. She looked around the room for her gift, but she couldn't see it. At her confused expression, Remus uttered a spell, and her gift appeared before her.

"A rocking chair?" she asked excitedly. "It's wonderful; I love it!" She pulled the red and gold bow off the chair and sat in it, rocking back at forth. "The baby likes it too. Come, feel him kick."

Remus came forward and stood behind Ginny. He reached around, placing his hand on her belly. "He's getting stronger," he commented with pride.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and stood. "You haven't opened yours yet," she said.

Remus grinned at her as he yanked the bow off his package and ripped the paper from it. He opened the box to reveal a set of books.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. "These are the Dark Arts books I admired in Hogsmeade! But they're so expensive."

Ginny shrugged. "Remus, for you, money is no object," she said, kissing his cheek. "Besides, I know they'd be great for teaching next term."

"They're so wonderful," he cried. "Thank you!"

"We might as well enjoy giving each other gifts while we can," she said with a giggle. "Next year, it will be all about him." She patted her belly.

Remus pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Ginny," he said, "we'll never have expensive things or lots of money, but no matter what we have, you'll always have my love."

"Then that's all I need," Ginny replied, kissing him again.

* * *

Remus held Ginny's hand as they Flooed to the Burrow the next morning. He knew she was nervous about presenting their new relationship to her family. 

Molly greeted them immediately, and Ginny instinctively dropped Remus' hand in front of her mother. Both got strong hugs from the Weasely matriarch before they proceeded into the packed living room.

Ginny's gaze took in the crowd before her. Hermione was there, sans Snape. Ron was there…with Blaise? She knew Ron was the Auror in charge of staying with him, but did he have to come to Christmas? Fred and George were there with Alicia and Angelina, respectively. Charlie was there, seemingly alone, and he was currently immersed in conversation with Bill, who was also alone. Harry was seated on the hearth with a pretty girl on his lap. Ginny didn't recognize her at first, but she soon realized it was Tonks! She exchanged a glance with Remus, who'd also noticed, and they shared a private laugh.

Ginny was hugged by each of her brothers and her father. Remus shook hands with Harry and the Weasley men before taking a seat next to Ginny on the sofa. Everyone exchanged gifts and chatted over hot chocolate and coffee. Remus did not receive a Weasley jumper, much to Ginny's chagrin.

Amidst the piles of gifts and wrapping paper, Ginny and her brothers talked and laughed about their childhoods. Remus, always respectful, stood towards the back and watched the family before him. His heart swelled, thinking that would be him and Ginny one day.

He excused himself to the upstairs loo. However, when he reached the top of the stairs, he heard voices coming from inside the room.

"Why can't we tell them?"

"I'm just not ready to yet. I thought you understood."

"Yes, I do, but they're your family. They'll understand. Unless you're ashamed of me…"

"You know that's not true."

"No, I don't. How do I know I'm not just a meaningless shag to you, someone to take advantage of?"

"Rubbish! You know how I feel about you."

"Do you love me?"

"What? How can you ask me that?"

"Just answer the question. Do you love me?"

"You know I do. You're the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten. I just want to wait a bit longer."

Remus knew this was a private conversation that he had no business listening to. He was just about to turn away, but at that moment the door opened. Unfortunately, the voices' owners had decided to step into the hallway, kissing each other. However, when they noticed their company, they sprang apart.

"Remus, I didn't know you were out here."

"That much is obvious," Remus replied.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to be embarrassed for intruding," Remus said, blushing. "But don't worry, Ron. I won't tell anyone about what I heard. You tell them when you're ready." He patted Ron on the shoulder.

Ron smiled weakly at him before he and Blaise returned downstairs.

* * *

Just as lunch was about to be served, Ginny and Remus escaped to the back porch to regroup. 

"It seems to be going well, don't you think?" Remus asked, taking Ginny's hands in his.

She nodded. "Yes, but trust me. My mother's only being civil," she said dryly. "She's probably going to have a fit."

"You're too cynical," he said to her. "Think positive."

"Okay," Ginny said seriously. "I'm positive she's going to have a fit."

He chuckled before leaning down to capture her lips with his in a sweet kiss. They were, unfortunately, interrupted.

"Er…sorry," George said. "We're about to eat." His face was red, but he winked at his sister before going back into the house.

"We might as well do this now," Ginny grumbled. Remus merely nodded, for he was suddenly nervous.

They entered the dining room hand in hand and stood before her family and their friends.

"Ginny?" Arthur asked curiously, taking in his daughter and his friend.

"I just wanted you all to know that Remus and I are no longer just friends," she said. She paused, turning to look up at Remus. "I love him."

"Awwww!" said Hermione, Alicia and Angelina.

"Um, congratulations?" suggested Harry.

Molly stood and crossed the room to the couple. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you unhand him this instant!" she bellowed.

Ginny dropped Remus' hand and put her arm around his waist instead. He put his arm around her shoulders, gripping her tightly to him.

"No, Mum," Ginny said firmly. "I love Remus, and I want to be with him."

"I forbid it!" shrieked Molly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Molly," Remus said calmly, "but I love her, too, with all my heart. We will be together whether you like it or not."

"You," Molly began," will not be anything other than the father of this baby. Unfortunately, there's just no way to change _that_."

"No, Molly," Remus replied, "I love Ginny. I have for a long time, though I've taken my time figuring it out."

"Just how long have you felt this way? Since she was your student?" Molly yelled. "I knew there was something inappropriate about you. But everyone said it was good for Ginny to talk to you. But deep down, I knew you were just a lecherous old man, taking advantage of Ginny."

Everyone in the room gasped. All the color drained from Remus' face as he dropped his arm from Ginny's frame. He took one step away from Ginny, towards Molly.

"Molly, I'm really surprised at you. I would hope that after all this time you would see how much I care about your family, as if they were my own. Apparently, I was wrong." He paused, struggling to remain calm. "But for you to accuse me of impropriety where your daughter is concerned is something I can not- no, will not- stand for." Remus' voice began to rise, as he continued.

"How dare you call my reputation into question? I did what I thought I needed to because Ginny needed someone to help her back then. You seemed to want to sweep what happened to her under a rug, but she needed to deal with it. I'm glad I was there for her, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Now, you may not like how Ginny and I have gotten together, but you'll just have to live with it!"

He turned back to Ginny and took her hand. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I won't stand here and let anyone make our relationship tawdry. I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

Remus quickly turned and Flooed back to the castle, leaving everyone speechless behind him.

Ginny stood and stared at her mother. Ginny was shaking visibly, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Mum, how could you?" she yelled, fists clinched. "How could you say those terrible things?"

"Ginevra, I'm worried about you," her mother said sternly. "He's obviously got you under some kind of spell. Now, sit down and eat your dinner."

"No, Mum, I won't," Ginny replied. "I want you to go and apologize to Remus."

"I'll do no such thing. You're just being silly."

"No!" Ginny shouted. "I'm not being silly. Mum, I love him. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. He is everything to me. We're going to be a family."

"Ginny, as soon as that baby is born, you're coming right back home, where you belong," Molly insisted.

"Mum, open your eyes. I'm an adult. I will be with Remus. If you can't accept that, I'm sorry," she said quietly. She turned to the rest of the group. "And that goes for the rest of you. If you can't accept my relationship with Remus, then perhaps you won't be my family anymore."

Ginny burst into fresh tears and quickly Flooed back to Hogwarts.

Everyone in the room sat in shocked silence for several minutes. Molly attempted to sit back down and eat her dinner, but after a moment, she left to go upstairs. Arthur looked bewildered at the rest of his brood.

Harry and Tonks stared down at their plates, while Hermione fought back tears. They all supported Ginny's and Remus' relationship, but they all also knew this wasn't the time or place to say so.

Charlie eventually spoke up. "She seems happy, don't you think?" he asked his brothers and father.

"Yeah, so does Lupin," Fred agreed. "I've never seen him smile that much." George nodded.

"But he's so old," Ron stated.

Blaise elbowed him and winked. "They can't help if they love each other, you know."

Ron glared at him in return.

Bill said nothing, but he quickly rose from his chair and Flooed out of the Burrow.

* * *

He tumbled into Remus' sitting room and heard sobbing behind the bedroom door. 

"Ginny? Remus?" he called. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Remus opened the door and joined Bill in the sitting room.

"Remus," Bill began, "I just want you to know that not everyone feels the same as my mum. In fact, I came to tell you that I completely support your relationship. I'd hoped the two of you would end up together."

"Really?" Ginny asked from the bedroom doorway. The men looked up at her. Remus smiled lovingly at her, while Bill nodded.

"Yes, Ginny," he said, taking her in his arms, "I told you that I think Remus is a wonderful match for you. And the two of you will make great parents."

"Thank you, Bill," Ginny said, her voice muffled against his chest.

Remus cleared his throat. "Does anyone know you're here?" he asked.

Bill shook his head. "No, in fact, I don't even think they noticed I left." He sighed and sat in a chair, as Remus and Ginny sat upon the sofa. "After you left, Ginny, Mum went upstairs in a tiff, and the rest of us just sat there.

"Dad didn't say anything, but the rest of us all agreed that we're okay with the two of you being together. Everyone." He smiled at Ginny before his expression towards Remus turned grave.

"Remus, I want to apologize for those terrible things my mum said to you. We all know none of it's true," Bill said sincerely.

"Thank you, Bill," Remus replied. "You know I would never do anything to hurt Ginny, and I never thought of her as anything more than a student or a friend…until recently." He gripped Ginny's hand. "I just wanted to help her after the Chamber."

"I know, and we are very grateful," Bill said. "I know Ginny is especially."

Ginny nodded emphatically. "I didn't know who else to talk to, and I just felt like I could trust you," she said to Remus.

Remus looked at Ginny and kissed her cheek before turning back to Bill.

"Ginny and I haven't really discussed what's going to happen after the baby's born. What I mean is, whatever happens, we'll be together, but just in case anything should happen to either of us.... We hadn't decided for certain, but Ginny, you'll agree that Bill should be the godfather of the baby."

Ginny beamed at Remus first, then Bill.

Bill's face slowly spread into a broad grin. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "Me?"

Remus and Ginny nodded in unison. "I don't know what to say," Bill said happily. "Of course I will. Thank you so much!"

The three stood and hugged.

"I'd better get back," Bill said. "The others will wonder where I am." He pulled his sister into a hug. "Don't worry, Gin, it will all be okay. You'll see. I'll talk to them." He kissed the top of her head and shook hands with Remus before Flooing back to the Burrow.

* * *

A/N: WolfScar- Thanks for all your reviews! I would love to read your own stuff, but I can't ever find your Author profile. Can you help me out with that? 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

A week after the new term started, Percy came to visit Ginny. He'd been with his fiancée Penelope and her family for Christmas. Bill had told him about Remus and Ginny and what their mum had said. Percy, still trying to ingratiate himself back into the family, felt he should pay his baby sister a visit.

The siblings were situated in Remus' (and now Ginny's) sitting room before a roaring fire. Percy had begrudgingly felt the baby kick through Ginny's belly, and he had, though he'd never admit it aloud, enjoyed it.

He conjured a tray of hot cocoa for them both as his expression turned serious.

"Ginny," he said straightening his glasses, "I think you know why I'm here."

Ginny bristled against the sofa cushions and nodded. "Percy, I know you think Mum's right, but I've made my decision."

Percy eyed her for a moment before taking her hand in his. "Do you love him, Ginny?" he asked. "Really love him?"

"Yes, Percy," she replied earnestly. "More than anything."

"And you're sure it's not just because of the baby?" he pressed.

"I'm sure," Ginny replied firmly. "Even if there were no baby, I would still want Remus. It just happened that the baby brought us together."

She sighed and smiled at her brother. "Remember when you proposed to Penny, and you were all excited and nervous at the same time? Well, that's how I feel around Remus all the time. But even though I'm nervous around him, I've never been more comfortable around anyone else. I can be myself around him, without having to worry about what he'll think or say. He loves me, and I love him."

"As long as you're sure, Ginny," Percy said. "I'll support your decision, no matter what."

He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Thanks, Percy," she said, crying.

The door opened at that moment, and Remus entered the room. He took one look at Percy, then at Ginny crying and jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Now, see here, Percy," Remus said sternly. "I'll not have you coming here and upsetting her. It's not good for the baby." He glared at Percy, who all but trembled in fear, but Ginny laughed at them both.

"No," she said giggling. "Remus, love, I'm crying because of hormones. Percy didn't upset me."

"He didn't?" Remus asked, still eyeing Percy warily.

"No," Percy gulped. "I support her decision, but if you hurt her… Well, I'm sure Bill's already told you what will happen."

Remus chuckled before shaking Percy's hand. "Yes, Percy, I know," he said. "And thanks."

Percy smiled at them both as he stood. "I need to go," he said. "Owl me if you need anything at all."

"We will," Remus promised.

Percy left, and Remus took his vacated seat on the sofa next to Ginny…and promptly sneezed.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and wiped his nose. "Must be dusty in the castle. I've been doing that all morning."

Ginny went into medi-witch mode and felt his head and glands. "Remus, I think you might be getting sick," she said.

"What?" he replied. "No, I'm not. I'm as healthy as a hippogriff." He stood to take off his outer robe and sneezed again.

"Love, I really wish you would take some Pepper-Up Potion," Ginny said. "I think you'd feel better."

"But I don't feel bad, Ginny," Remus said insolently. "I'm perfectly fine."

"If you insist," she replied, opening her book to read.

* * *

Remus, however, was not perfectly fine. He continued to get sicker and sicker as the full moon approached. He could not, unfortunately, combine the Pepper-Up Potion with the Wolfsbane Potion, so he was forced to deal with the full moon and a raging cold. 

The transformation this month was so horrible that he forbid Ginny to be anywhere near him. He'd never admit it, but it really wasn't for her safety that he wanted her away from him. The transformation was terribly painful, and Remus knew she couldn't handle seeing him like that.

As the moon waned for the last night, Remus awoke back in human form feeling the worst he'd felt in many years. He could barely move, but he managed to make it to his classroom on time for his sixth year class.

"Class, please take out your textbooks and turn to Chapter Thirteen, Defensive Charms and Spells," he wheezed. "Today, we'll be attempting the Patronus Charm."

Several students murmured in excitement; they'd heard this was part of their N.E.W.T.S. next year.

Remus leaned against the blackboard as he wrote the incantation. Turning back to the class, he breathed heavily.

"The Patronus Charm acts as a shield against dementors," he lectured. "Just as the dementors feed off our worst memories, the Patronus builds off happy ones. For example, when faced with a dementor, I try and think of a happy childhood memory or something along those lines. Would anyone like to share what memory they would use? I'll tell you if it's strong enough."

David raised his hand and answered, "When we won the Quidditch Cup last year?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, I suppose that one would work, though it might only ward off one or two dementors, not an entire legion. Anyone else?"

Alan tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Pierce?" Remus asked.

"When the Dark Lord was defeated?"

"Yes, that's perfect, Mr. Pierce," Remus smiled tiredly. "And one we could all use to fight off several dementors. Very good." He swayed slightly and blinked his eyes several times.

"Right," he said slowly. "Moving on. When faced with a dementor, you simply point your wand into the air and say the incantation very clearly. _Expecto Patronum!_ Everyone repeat it."

"_Expecto Patronum!_" they chorused.

"Very good," Remus said, swaying again. "Very, very…" His voice trailed off as he collapsed limply to the floor.

The class cried out in panic as three Gryffindor boys rushed to their professor's side.

"Everyone back away!" David yelled. "He needs room." He turned to his two friends.

"Alan, go and get Professor McGonagall," he said. "Jason, help me get him to the hospital wing."

Alan took off down the corridor as the other two boys levitated their professor in the opposite direction. David hurried along in front as Jason kept Remus steady in the air from the back.

When they entered the hospital wing, Ginny gasped upon seeing Remus' unconscious figure floating in the air.

"What's happened?" she asked fearfully as the boys gently laid Remus out on one of the beds.

"I don't know," David said. "He was teaching, and then he just collapsed. He looked awfully peaky this morning, though."

"Go and get the Headmaster," Ginny said as she began checking Remus over.

"Alan's gone to get McGonagall now," Jason said. "Should I get Professor Snape?"

"There will be no need for that," Snape said gliding into the room. "I was in the staff room when I heard the commotion. How is he, Miss Weasley?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied shakily. "He's got a high fever; he's burning up!"

"Why don't you let Madame Pomfrey examine him?" Snape said gently as he pulled Ginny away.

The two boys looked at each other, astonished at their Potions Master acting so kindly.

Poppy came bustling in and began assessing Remus. After several moments, she came over to Ginny and Snape.

"He's very ill," she said gravely. "With the cold he's had, combined with the full moon… It was just too much for his system. He's extremely weak."

"Is he awake?" Ginny asked tearfully.

The medi-witch shook her head. "No, and I doubt he'll wake until his fever's broken." She smiled encouragingly at Ginny. "Why don't you go and sit with him? I'm sure he'd like that."

Ginny hurried off to Remus' side as Poppy turned to Snape.

"It doesn't look good, Severus," she said softly. "I didn't have the heart to tell her. But poor Remus is going to have a tough go of this. He may not recover fully."

Snape's eyes widened, and he nodded solemnly. "Best not to tell her, for the sake of the baby," he replied. "I'll go speak with the Headmaster."

He turned and exited the room, leaving Poppy drying her eyes with her apron.

* * *

Ginny stayed at Remus' side the rest of the day and night. After a while, she took to talking to him. He may not have heard her, but she felt better doing it. 

"Remember my second year of school?" she asked. "You took the time to tutor me because I was afraid of Dark Arts. I learned to trust you, and you became my friend. I knew I could talk to you about what happened, and you wouldn't judge me.

"I remember when you gave me the Pensieve. You were so ashamed of its second-hand condition, but that gift meant more to me than anything. I was afraid to try it, but you showed me how. Do you remember what you did? You took me into one of your memories…"

* * *

_Young Ginny stared wide-eyed at her Professor as he touched his wand to his temple, letting several silvery strands extract from it. He placed the tip of his wand into the Pensieve, letting the strands swirl into it._

_Remus smiled warmly at his student. "Would you like to see?" he asked._

_When she nodded, he gently took her small hand and guided her to lean over into the basin. As his nose touched the not quite liquid surface, the pair was transported through a whirling mirage of colors and sounds. _

_When Ginny felt solid ground under her feet again, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. They were in the living room of a very cozy cottage. Outside, she could see that it was winter; there was snow on the windowsills and the ground. There were woods in the distance, and the wind swayed the trees' branches back and forth._

_She looked up at her teacher, questioning their whereabouts. Without looking at her, he said, "Patience, Miss Weasley."_

_Ginny looked about the room, taking in the homey and warm feeling of it. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and there was a Christmas tree in the corner. It wasn't overly large or ornately decorated, but she could tell that it was adorned with trinkets that held great sentimental value._

_A couple, a man and a woman, came into the room, carrying mugs of some sort of hot liquid; Ginny could see the steam rising from the rims of the mugs. The man was tall and lanky; he had sandy hair and rosy cheeks. He had the appearance of someone very laid-back and congenial. The woman was shorter, yet still thin, and her brown hair was in a long braid down her back. Ginny noticed her warm hazel eyes and thought they seemed familiar. The couple smiled to each other, as the man leaned down to kiss the woman's cheek. _

_Once again, Ginny was about to speak, and she tugged on her Professor's hand. He turned to smile down at her before nodding off to the rugged staircase._

_A young boy, of about eleven or twelve, was bounding into the room, a bright smile on his face. He was not very tall and very thin and frail looking. He had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes that twinkled. _

"_Mum! Dad!" he called and grinned upon seeing his parents. _

"_Happy Christmas, Remus," the man said, pulling the young boy into a hug. Leaving his father's arms, the boy hugged his mother tightly._

"_Happy Christmas, Mummy," he said. "Can I open my presents?" he asked excitedly._

"_No presents until after breakfast," his father said, but he had a cheerful glint in his eye. _

"_Now, Thackery," the woman chastised. "Yes, Remus, darling. You can open your presents."_

_Ginny stared up at her Professor, who was smiling a slightly sad, wistful smile. "Is that you?" she asked in a hushed voice._

_Remus merely nodded and kept watching the scene before him._

_Ginny turned her attention back to the young Remus and his parents._

_He was ripping into his gifts, like any child would. He unwrapped several books and new robes. He genuinely thanked his parents profusely for everything and started to clean up the mess._

"_Ah, wait," his father said. "There's one more." He reached behind the tree and pulled out a large gift covered in a crimson cloth. _

_Young Remus' eyes widened in surprise as he pulled the cloth off. He gasped as he saw the small owl sitting in her cage. She was dark brown, with several black feathers in her plumage. _

"_An owl?" he cried. "Really?"_

"_Yes," his mother replied. "So you can write to us more often." She dabbed at her eyes with her fingers._

"_It's okay, Jane," Thackery said. "He's just fine at school."_

"_I know," Jane replied with a sniffle. "But I still miss my boy."_

_Remus stood, ran to his parents and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "I love you, Mummy," he said._

_Ginny's eyes prickled with tears as she watched the scene before her. She glanced up at her teacher and saw his face overcome with emotion as well. He pulled on her hand, and they were quickly transported back into his classroom._

* * *

Ginny smiled to herself remembering how her friendship with her then-professor began. 

"You trusted me with a very personal memory," Ginny continued, stroking Remus' hair. "I knew you would never let anything bad happen to me."

She took his hand, pressing it to her belly. "Feel him, love?" she asked. "He misses you; so do I. We want you to wake up."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead as he whimpered in his sleep.

Just as Ginny was drifting off to sleep, the doors to the hospital wing swung open and Harry Potter entered.

Ginny rubbed her sleepy eyes and smiled at her friend. "So you're the one teaching his classes," she mused.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Tonks and I are teaching them together," he explained.

Ginny smiled knowingly. "I'm sure that's a struggle," she said.

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. He nodded towards Remus and asked, "How is he?"

Ginny sighed and reached to grasp Remus' hand. "Same as yesterday," she said sadly. "No change."

"And how are you?" Harry asked as he took the seat next to her.

"I'm fine," she said dismissively. "I just need my Remus back." She sniffed loudly, as if trying to stifle tears. "So tell me about you and Tonks," she said.

Harry smiled bashfully. "I don't know," he said. "It just sort of happened. After you and Remus announced the baby, she got all weird, withdrawn even. You know how she fancied him." Ginny nodded. "Well, I ran into her one day and asked her out for a drink, to take her mind off it. We had a really nice time, and it just sort of came from that," he concluded with a shrug.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Ginny said, grinning broadly. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Harry suggested. "Remus wouldn't want you to neglect yourself."

"You're right," she said smiling up at her black-haired friend. "I'll rest for a bit."

Harry helped to prop her feet up in another chair, and she leaned her head onto Remus' bed, next to his hand.

Harry kissed the top of her head before quietly exiting the room.

* * *

Remus woke up in an unfamiliar room. Something was preventing him from moving. He tried to lift his hand to move the offending object, but he couldn't lift his arm as it was under a heavy object. 

He blinked his eyes several times and let his eyes adjust to the darkened room. He realized he was in the hospital wing, but he couldn't quite see what the lump next to him was. Only when the lump groaned did he realize it was Ginny.

"Gin?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

Ginny lazily raised her head and looked into Remus' hazel eyes.

"Remus!" she cried. "You're awake!" She immediately felt of his head and arms, checking his temperature.

"Your fever's broken," she said in relief.

"What happened?" Remus asked, clearly confused. The last thing he remembered was waking up the last night of the full moon.

"You collapsed in class, and you've been unconscious ever since," she replied, stroking his cheek. "I was so worried about you."

"How long have I been here?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Five days," she replied. "I need to get Poppy so she can give you a full exam."

She kissed his cheek softly before hurrying off for the nurse.

Poppy returned after forcing Ginny to stay out during the exam. She fussed over Remus, checking his pulse, glands and breathing.

"I tell you, Remus," she said, jotting her notes onto a chart. "Ginny never once left your side. No, not for a moment. Not even when Potter came."

"Harry was here?" Remus asked.

"Yes, who do you think taught your classes?" Poppy asked. "And Ginny just sat right here, holding your hand, talking to you. That girl loves you more than anyone has a right to love a man."

She smiled warmly at Remus' bewildered expression before letting Ginny return.

Poppy watched from the doorway as the two lovers hugged, kissed and caressed each other. She smiled to herself, knowing that no two people were more meant for one another than the werewolf and the redheaded witch before her.

* * *

A few days later, Ginny helped Remus return to their chambers. He was still quite weak and wouldn't be able to teach classes for a few days, but he felt better being in his own bed. 

"Remus, love, I don't want you doing too much yet," Ginny said as she helped settle him onto his bed.

"I don't want you doing too much either, Ginny," Remus replied. "You're seven months pregnant for Merlin's sake."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You need to rest," she said, pulling a blanket over him.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He knew there was no point arguing with her. She stroked his forehead for several moments before he felt the bed move as she stood to leave.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Stay with me," he said softly. "Please?"

Ginny smiled down to him. "Of course," she replied, settling back onto the bed. She held his hand as he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Remus awoke to find Ginny had gone. He slipped out of bed and went to his fireplace, throwing some Floo powder into it.

An elderly gentleman's head appeared, and he smiled congenially at Remus.

"Did you get my sketch and specifications?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin," the man replied. "Mr. Potter brought them by yesterday."

"And there won't be a problem making it?" Remus questioned worriedly.

"None at all, sir. I'll send it with Mr. Potter the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," Remus said. "I'm sure it will be lovely."

"You're quite welcome," the man replied before he disappeared from the fire.

* * *

Harry knocked on Remus' door two days later. Ginny answered, and Harry quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Is Remus up?" Harry asked after kissing Ginny's cheek.

"Yes, he's on the sofa," Ginny replied. "Why? Is there a problem with his classes?"

"No, none at all," Harry said. "Tonks has the seventh years now. I just have something of Remus' I picked up for him in Hogsmeade."

"I'll take it to him," Ginny said. Remus had been quite the ornery patient, and she wanted him to rest without being disturbed.

"Ah, no, actually, I need to give it to him myself," Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously but let him in nonetheless.

She followed the raven-haired wizard into the sitting room and started to sit down.

"Ginny, would you get me a bit more tea, please?" Remus asked. "You know, the Prince Charles tea from the kitchen?"

Ginny's gaze darted from Remus to Harry. She wasn't stupid; she knew they were trying to get rid of her.

"Remus, I told you. No work," she said sternly.

"It's not work; I promise," Harry said.

She eyed them carefully again before waddling out of the room on her way to the kitchen.

As soon as she'd left, Harry pulled a small box from his pocket. He handed it to Remus who opened it immediately.

"Did you look?" he asked Harry. The younger man nodded. "Well, do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it," Harry replied. "The jeweler was surprised that you'd designed it yourself. Who knew you had a hidden talent?"

"Yes, I'm a closet artist," Remus replied with a smile.

"So when are you doing it?" Harry asked.

"Valentine's Day," Remus said. "A bit cliché, but it's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year." He smiled at his former student. "Thanks for helping me with this, Harry. Ginny won't let me out of her sight, much less the castle."

"You're welcome, Remus," Harry said, shaking the other man's hand. "I'd better get back. We're doing boggarts in the third years."

As he left, Remus tucked the small box into his breast pocket and smiled to himself as he thought of what Valentine's Day would bring.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Valentine's morning brought grey, dreary clouds threatening rain on Hogwarts. Remus awoke next to Ginny to the sound of thunder in the distance. He sighed quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty next to him.

He laid his head back against the pillows and brought the covers up over his naked torso to his shoulders. Glancing at the fire, he reached for his wand on the nightstand to rekindle it. He wanted the perfect atmosphere when Ginny awoke.

Noticing her stirring, he got up to pull on his robe, and he sat back down on the bed. Ginny lazily opened her eyes and peered up at the werewolf gazing down at her.

"Good morning, handsome," she said sleepily.

Remus blushed at her compliment and bent to gently kiss her. "Good morning," he replied against her lips.

Ginny tried to sit up, though the task wasn't easy, with her almost eight-month pregnant belly in the way. Remus stifled a laugh and helped her up. He shifted over to sit next to her. He reached up to tuck some of her red tresses behind her ear before taking her left hand in his.

"Ginny," he began nervously, "you know that I love you very much, and I'm so happy that we're together and that we're going to have a baby."

"But…" Ginny interjected.

"No," he replied with a chuckle. "No buts. I want you to marry me so we can live here together and raise the baby."

He was smiling broadly at her, awaiting her answer. However, her expression darkened, and she pushed his hands away and struggled out of the bed to a standing position.

"Remus, I can't believe you just asked me that," she said angrily. "I don't want to move here, and I don't want to get married."

"What?" he asked harshly. "Why not? I thought we loved each other."

"I do love you, Remus," she responded, not bothering to face him, "But I don't want to marry you just for the baby. I thought we'd been over this."

"No, Ginny, we haven't," Remus said with confusion. "I don't understand. I love you. I want to marry you and take care of you."

"But I don't want you to take care of me. I want to take care of myself," Ginny said icily. "I'm an adult, and I want my own life."

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" Remus asked.

"I want to be with you, but I want to live on my own and have my own life," Ginny replied. "I want to have my own career and not have to be dependent on some man for the rest of my life."

Remus sat back on the bed, feeling defeated, his head swimming with hurt and anger. He narrowed his eyes as Ginny finally turned to face him. "So what are you going to do? Wait for the baby to be born and then leave?"

Ginny nodded slowly and answered, "Yes, I'll be leaving for wherever I get a job."

"You will not take my child from me, Ginny!" he yelled, rising back to a standing position. Being a few inches over 6' in height, he literally loomed over Ginny's five and a half foot frame.

"Remus, we can work something out. Perhaps we can Floo back and forth or something. And I'll come visit you. I do love you, but I just can't sit at home or here in the castle and do nothing," Ginny explained.

"Ginny, I don't understand where all this is coming from," Remus said. "I thought we were in love. I thought we would get married and be a family. That's what you told your parents and brothers. You're backing out now?"

"I'm not backing out of anything!" Ginny shouted. "Why are you getting so upset just because I don't want to get married and be a perfect wife and mother? Don't you care about what I want? You're acting just like Oliver!"

Remus took a step back from her and stared at her in disbelief. "Don't you dare compare me to that ruddy prick! I'm nothing like him."

"Yes, you are!" Ginny fought back. "You're asking me to give up what I want to get married and raise a family. What if I don't want anymore children?"

"Ginny, we could have one child or a hundred," Remus argued. "I don't give a bloody damn, as long as we're all together."

"But I don't want any of that right now!" Ginny yelled.

"You should have thought about that before you begged me to make love to you in the dungeon then!" Remus regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. He swallowed hard, watching Ginny's eyes widen in surprise and then fill with tears.

"I thought I was going to be dead!" Ginny yelled through tears. She swallowed, and her voice was much softer when she spoke again. "Now I just wish you were."

"Gin, I'm sorry," he said softly, reaching towards her. "I didn't mean that. I wanted you just as much that night. I still do." He tried to take her hand, but she wrenched it away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. She turned away from him and walked towards the door.

"Ginny, wait. Please," Remus begged.

With her back to him, Ginny spoke very softly, but very coolly and very calmly. "No, Remus. I don't want to talk to you or look at you."

"Ginny, you don't mean that. You're just angry," he said.

"I'm moving back to my own rooms. I'll get my things later, when you're not here. As soon as my studies are done next week, I'll leave Hogwarts."

"Ginny, please don't do this," he pleaded. "Please don't run away from me. You're just afraid."

"I'm not running away, Remus," she said. "I'm leaving you."

"You can't bloody leave me!" Remus shouted. "That's my child you're carrying. You have no right to shut me out!"

"I have every right!" Ginny cried. "I'm his mother! I'll contact you after he's born, and maybe we can figure something out."

"But I want to be there when he's born," Remus said.

"No, I don't want you there," Ginny said. "I don't ever want to see you again, Remus."

"Ginny!" he yelled as she left his room. "You can't do this!"

Unfortunately, Ginny had broken down in tears in the corridor and didn't answer.

* * *

Remus entered his classroom ten minutes late and slammed the door behind him. The sixth-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked at him in shock but said nothing. Remus stomped to the front of the room and threw his book onto the desk. 

"Open your books to chapter 18 and start reading," he barked. He sighed loudly and sank into the chair behind his desk.

A tentative hand in the second row went into the air. "Excuse me, Professor Lupin?" David Whittle asked.

Remus' eyes snapped up to look at the boy. "What?" he demanded.

"Sir, I thought today we were to start learning defenses to the Unforgivables," David reminded.

"Plans change, Mr. Whittle. Read," Remus snapped.

The boy next to David spoke up. "Sir, are you all right?" Jason Wells asked. "You seem out of sorts."

"Mr. Wells, my well-being is none of your concern!" Remus bellowed as he stood before the class. "There will be no need for talking today. Open your books to chapter 18 and read. Tomorrow you'll hand in two feet of parchment on the chapter."

The class groaned in unison. Professor Lupin had never assigned that much homework before.

He pounded his fist onto his desk. "Silence!" he yelled. "The next person I hear will have a week's worth of detention with Mr. Filch, so I suggest that everyone keep their mouths shut and read their chapter. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," the class chorused.

Remus sat back down in his chair and continued to glare at the students until class was over. The students all collected their belongings and quietly left the room.

After the last student left, Remus pointed his wand at the door and muttered, "_Collo portus_." He then opened his desk drawer and pulled out an old photograph.

The picture was of a young woman, dressed in simple white dress robes. On her head was a crown of flowers, with a veil flowing off the back. She had light-colored hair (blondish-brown, had the picture been in color), and she smiled shyly at Remus from the old, battered frame. It had been seven years since he'd sat in this exact room, looking at this exact picture. Remus stared at the photograph and became lost in his memories…

* * *

_Someone knocked on his office door and opened it without waiting for a response. Remus, however, didn't hear the person until she was directly behind him._

"_Professor Lupin?" the young girl asked. "Were we still to have tea today?"_

_Remus turned in his chair to face his favorite second-year student. He smiled a small smile at her. "Miss Weasley, I didn't hear you come in."_

"_Sir, are you all right?" she asked worriedly looking into her professor's red eyes. "Have you been crying?"_

"_Not to worry, Ginny," Remus replied. "Your old teacher is just fine. Just…dwelling on the past, I guess."_

"_Who is she?" Ginny asked pointing to the picture. "She's quite pretty."_

_Remus turned back and looked at the photograph clutched in his hand. He smiled back at his student. "Someone I loved once a long time ago."_

_Ginny sat in the chair in front of his desk, as she did almost every afternoon. "She looks like a bride, all in white," she commented innocently._

"_She was," Remus said simply._

"_Who did she marry?" Ginny asked._

_He sighed to himself and said with in a choked whisper, "Me."_

_Ginny gaped at her professor, then back at the woman in the photograph. She looked back at Remus, taking in his red, swollen eyes and felt tears prickle in her own eyes. "Oh, Professor, I'm sorry," she cried. "I'll go." She stood to leave, but he stopped her._

"_It's okay, Ginny," he said quietly. "Please stay."_

_Ginny gingerly sat back down and stared at her lap. Her thoughts were interrupted by Remus' voice._

"_Beth was her name. We had just graduated Hogwarts the week before we got married. We'd been in love since fifth year. She was a Muggle-born, just like me. We didn't have much after we married. I was working with the Ministry, and she was a house-witch. Just after Christmas she told me I was going to be a father. I was so happy. It didn't occur to me to be scared. We were only nineteen and thought we were invincible. We had our friends and each other. Nothing bad could touch us. But two months later, I came home and found her." His voice began to crack, and he paused to clear his throat._

"_She was lying on the sofa. She looked so peaceful and happy. I just thought she was asleep. But when I couldn't wake her, I didn't know what to do. I got her to the hospital, but it was too late. She was gone. No one knew why. We never did."_

_While he was sharing this very private story, Ginny cried silently in her chair. Though they had shared many things before, stories from their pasts- she knew he was a werewolf, though no one else did; he knew she still had nightmares about Tom Riddle; he'd told her about his parents; and she'd told him of her fear that her brothers would never let her grow up. But she never expected to hear such an intimate story from her mentor, and she didn't know how to respond. _

_He finally turned back to face her, and Ginny could see tears in his eyes as well. "No one knows about her, except Dumbledore," he said quietly. "Everyone else who knew her, knew us, is gone."_

"_Sir, I'm so sorry," Ginny said. "I don't know what to say."_

_Remus sighed again and smiled weakly at her. "It's okay, Ginny. I don't even know why I told you. I was just thinking of her today. She died on Valentine's Day, so each year, my thoughts eventually turn to her."_

"_I understand," Ginny replied. "I won't keep you. I just wanted to wish you a nice Valentine's Day. I didn't know. I'm sorry." She started towards the door, but paused to hear his words._

"_Thank you, Ginny," he said earnestly. _

_

* * *

_Remus stared at the picture until he heard a loud knock on his door. He turned to face the unwelcome intruder and found himself face to face with his least favorite coworker. 

"Get out, Severus," he muttered.

"What's this I hear in the corridor about the even-tempered Lupin yelling at students, threatening detentions?" Snape mused.

"I said 'Get out'," Remus repeated. "Now."

Snape stared at him blankly and blinked several times. "Lupin, are you quite all right? Are you ill?"

"Your concern is overwhelming, Snape," Remus barked, "but get the hell out of my classroom!"

"Lupin!" Snape shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

Remus tried his best to glare at the Potions Master, but instead he broke down into tears and laid his head on his desk. "I've lost her, Severus. I've lost Ginny," he wailed.

Snape stood rooted to floor as he watched the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor cry onto his desk.

"What do you mean you've lost Ginny?" he asked.

Remus, through tears, choked out, "This morning. We had an argument. She said she never wants to see me again. She said we'd have to work out something with the baby, but she didn't want me around her anymore. I've lost her. I've lost both the women I love on the same day, just 22 years apart!" he cried.

"Lupin, I…I don't know what to say," Snape stammered in a softer tone.

"Just leave me," he sobbed. "Just leave me alone. Please."

Without another word or glance, Severus Snape left the room, headed straight for the hospital wing.

The minute Ginny saw him coming through the doors, she stood from behind the desk.

"Out," she said to the Potions Master.

"Miss Weasley, what happened with you and Lupin?" he asked, ignoring her command.

"It's none of your business," she replied firmly.

"But he's in a terrible state," Snape argued. "I demand to know what happened."

"You can demand all you want, Professor," she spat. "But it's none of your damn business. Now, I suggest you keep your abnormally large nose out of it if you know what's good for you!"

Snape's eyes widened, and he opened and closed his mouth several times before turning on his heel and exiting the infirmary.

Ginny watched him leave and returned to her seat, letting the tears fall without bothering to wipe them away.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The next few weeks passed in a daze to Ginny. She completed her mediwitch training with Poppy, who assured her that she would have no trouble getting a job. The elder woman tried to subtly convince Ginny to reconcile with Remus, but Ginny rebuffed the notion. Poppy decided not to push the issue. But it pained her to see Remus pacing outside the doors of the hospital wing when Ginny wouldn't let him in.

Due to the imminence of her due date and her renewed false labor pains, mostly likely caused by the stress of ending her relationship with Remus, Healer Blanton refused to allow Ginny to move into a flat by herself and finally convinced her to stay at Hogwarts where Poppy could keep an eye on her.

It was late one afternoon when there was a knock on Ginny's door. She opened it to find Percy, Fred, George and Ron standing before her. "Can I help you all?" she asked, stifling a smile.

Fred stepped forward and hugged his sister. "We heard about you and Lupin, Ginny." He released her, and her other brothers hugged her in turn. After the display of affection was complete, she ushered them all inside her small sitting room, and everyone sat. The twins flanked Ginny on the sofa, while Ron sat in the rocking chair Remus had given her for Christmas. Percy conjured up a wingback chair for himself.

George glanced nervously at his brothers and took Ginny's hand. "Gin, we love you very much and only want you to be happy, but we think you should marry Remus. Bill and Charlie agree with us, too."

Ginny's heart sank. She'd been counting on her brothers' support. "So, you all feel this way?"

They nodded, all except Percy. "I don't," he said. "I think you should do what you think is best for you and the baby."

"Percy!" Fred cried. "I thought we wanted to present a united front!"

"_You_ did," Percy retorted, "But I want to give her good advice."

"So you want her baby to have no father, and you want her to be a single mum?" George asked harshly. "Is that it?"

Percy straightened his glasses and glared at his brothers. "No, George," he said calmly. "That isn't what I want. But I do want Ginny to make the best decision for herself. If she doesn't want to get married, she shouldn't. And if she wants to have her own career, then she should."

"Thank you, Percy," Ginny said gratefully.

"I'm not finished, Ginny," he replied. "All of that being said, Remus is still the father of this baby, and you can't keep him away from his child. The two of you were great friends before, and you're going to have to find a way to be around each other so the baby can have both his parents, without being shuffled about. He's his father, Ginny. You can't take his child away." Percy's voice was quiet, but firm.

"Do you love him?" Fred asked. Ginny nodded. "So why don't you just marry the bloke?"

"Yeah, you love him and he loves you; can't the two of you work this out?" George asked.

"It's not that easy," Ginny said. "It's complicated." At her brothers' unnerving stares, she whispered, "I'm afraid."

"Ginny, you're the bravest witch I know," Ron injected. "You were the one to go and save Remus when he was captured. You fought against Death Eaters with the rest of us. What could you possibly be afraid of?"

At his words, Ginny broke down in tears. George instinctively pulled her close to him in a protective hug. "What is it, Gin?" he asked.

"I'm afraid…of Remus…leaving me," she sobbed.

"But he wouldn't; surely you know that," Fred said, reaching out to pat Ginny's back.

"Why wouldn't he? Every man I've ever loved or thought I loved has left me," she cried.

"Who, Gin?" George asked. "Who's left you?"

"Dean Thomas; he dumped me for Lavender after I finally slept with him." Her brothers shuddered at the thought of their baby sister having sex with anyone.

Ginny was oblivious to this and continued. "Harry, for another; he broke up with me in sixth year because he said we had no chemistry. And… Tom Riddle abandoned me and left me all alone because he said I was getting to be a nuisance." She sobbed loudly. "What if one day Remus feels like that? What if the baby and I become too much of a burden?" she wailed.

"Remus is not Dean; he's not shallow," Ron said. "And he's not Harry either. And he's definitely not sodding Riddle. He adores you completely."

George pulled away from his sister and wiped the tears from her face. "Ginny, he won't leave you, but even if he did, he'd have to face the whole lot of us," he said with a smile. Fred and Ron nodded in agreement.

Percy cleared his throat. "It sounds like you have a lot of things to think about, Ginny. But I ask you, whatever you decide, please don't keep the child from his father."

Ginny looked at her brothers and forced a smile. "Thanks, guys. I promise I'll think about it." The Weasley men stood to leave. They each hugged Ginny, awkwardly since her belly was in the way.

Ron paused before leaving. "You go on ahead. I want to talk to Ginny about something privately," he said to his brothers. They looked at him quizzically but shrugged and left.

He closed the door back behind him and went back to sit in the chair across from Ginny.

"Where's your prisoner?" Ginny asked suddenly. "I didn't think you were supposed to leave him."

"He's here, visiting Professor Snape, actually. He's got a spell on him that prevents him from going too far," Ron answered. "And don't call him a prisoner. His sentence is almost up."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I bet you'll be glad when he's gone. I couldn't imagine having someone I despise living with me."

"I don't despise him, Ginny," Ron said quietly.

"Oh. I just assumed you did because of how he was in school," Ginny said.

"Blaise was never like the other Slytherins in school. He wasn't nice, just indifferent most of the time," Ron admitted. "He's a pretty decent guy; not to mention he saved the lives of my sister and my favorite professor."

"That's true. I'll always be grateful to him for that," Ginny conceded. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Love…sort of," Ron shrugged. At her confused expression, he sighed heavily. "The last few months I've learned a few things about myself. Things aren't always how you plan them, Ginny. They don't always work out in the ideal situation."

"I'm not following you, Ron," Ginny said, perplexed.

"Well, let me ask you something. Who would you have thought I would fall in love with and want to spend the rest of my life with?" Ron questioned.

Without hesitation, Ginny answered, "Hermione."

"Right, and I would have suspected Harry for you, at one point, but more recently, I definitely knew you and Oliver would get married," Ron answered. "But it didn't work out that way, did it? Hermione, for some insane reason, is with Snape, and you and Remus…"

"Are not together anymore," she finished for him.

"Yes, but you could be," Ron pressed.

"Ron, what exactly are you on about?" Ginny asked in frustration.

"I'm saying we don't choose who we fall in love with. You can't help how you feel," he responded.

"What aren't you telling me? Are you mad about Hermione and Snape?"

"No!" he said forcefully. "I don't care about her like that. I care about someone else…" His voice trailed off as he blushed furiously to the roots of his hair.

"Ron, are you in love? Is that why you're so emotional?"

"Yes, I'm in love with someone; someone I never thought I could love or even had the right to love," he answered with difficulty. Ginny stared at him, waiting for the revelation.

He reached out to take her hand and with great courage he looked into her eyes and spoke softly, "Blaise. I'm in love with Blaise Zabini."

Ginny continued to stare at him, waiting for the punch line. It didn't come, and she cleared her throat. "But he's a…"

"Guy, I know," Ron said. "I never even knew I liked other guys. I mean, I never fancied Harry or anything. But I remember thinking once that Seamus looked good in a towel."

Ginny released his hand and leaned back into the sofa. "How did this happen? When?"

"It was in fourth year, very early in the morning."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "Blaise! When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure, really," Ron replied, a wistful smile on his face. "At first I ignored him, but he wasn't terrible or selfish or horrible or any of the things I thought he was. After a few weeks, we started talking, and got to be friends."

"But you're not just friends?" Ginny asked.

Ron shook his head. "Sometime before Christmas, I woke up to find him cooking breakfast. And I don't know. Something about him standing in his skivvies in my kitchen cooking bangers and eggs…it was just nice…comfortable."

"So have you done anything about it? Does he know?" Ginny asked with sudden interest.

"Yeah, he knows," Ron said sheepishly.

"And?"

"He feels the same way," Ron answered.

"So how did you two figure it out?" Ginny asked.

"Well, after that morning in the kitchen, I felt weird around him. But a few days later, he kissed me, just out of nowhere," Ron said, smiling. "It was brilliant. After that, we talked and decided to give it a go."

"That's very surprising, Ron," Ginny said truthfully. "I'm happy for you. I mean, it is Blaise Zabini, former Death Eater, but it sounds like you really care about him."

Ron's face darkened. "That's the thing though, isn't it? He's a former Death Eater. That's what everyone will say. That's why we haven't told anyone yet."

Ginny reached over to ruffle Ron's hair briefly. "Ron, if it's any consolation, I don't think Blaise had a choice about being a Death Eater or not. And I never saw him actually do anything to harm anyone. If anything, he helped us. He's a decent man, Ron. He has to be to be worthy of you."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but a knock sounded on the door. He took pity on Ginny and got up to answer it. When he returned to the sitting area, he wasn't alone.

Blaise looked highly uncomfortable about being in the same room with Ginny. He fidgeted nervously and looked at Ron for help.

"I can wait outside until you're done," Blaise said.

Ginny struggled to her feet as Ron said, "It's okay, Blaise. I told my sister about us."

Ginny waddled to Blaise and reached to shake his hand. "I never got to thank you for all your help, Blaise. You saved us. I'll always be grateful." She smiled warmly at him.

Blaise looked at her for a moment with a bewildered expression before returning her smile. He turned to Ron. "You told her about…us?"

Ron put his arm around Blaise's shoulders and pulled him close. "Yes, and she's okay with it."

"I'm not just okay. I'm happy for you both," Ginny corrected.

Blaise beamed at Ginny as Ron leaned to kiss his cheek. They all sat back down, Ginny in the rocking chair and the men on the sofa, holding hands. A tear came to Ginny's eye as she saw how gentle and in love they were.

"Ginny, I told you all this to prove a point," Ron said firmly. He looked at Blaise and held his gaze as he spoke, "You can't help whom you love, and when you find that person, you should be with them no matter what." He turned back to his sister. "You and Remus need to be together."

"Can I say something?" Blaise asked. Ginny nodded. "It was pretty obvious in the…er… back then that Professor Lupin cared about you a great deal. He sacrificed himself for you many times. And, if I can be so bold, it was pretty clear that you cared for him too. Don't turn your back on that. You'll regret it if you do."

"He's right, Gin," Ron agreed. "Promise me you'll think about, at least."

"I promise," she said.

* * *

Hermione tried to persuade Ginny the next weekend to venture out into Hogsmeade with her and Severus, but Ginny declined, saying she was too pregnant to walk the streets of the crowded village. Hermione knew better however; Ginny preferred to wallow in her self-pity. 

Severus had told her how awkward it had been at school. Remus and Ginny couldn't even be in the same room. Every time Remus tried to talk to her, Ginny refused and took to spending all her time in the hospital wing. Remus, meanwhile, was pale and tired all the time, and Severus knew he wasn't sleeping, as he kept asking the Potions Master for stores of Pepper-Up Potion.

Just as Hermione and Severus were leaving the Apothecary, she noticed a sign on the notice board just inside the door.

_Opening Soon, Hogsmeade Emergency Clinic!_

_For hiring information, please see Ernie Macmillan at St. Mungo's Employment Office._

"Severus, look!" Hermione cried.

"It's high time they opened a clinic here," Severus said sourly. "It takes too long to get St. Mungo's."

"No," Hermione said. "Ginny could work here, and she and Remus could raise the baby together."

"You're forgetting one important detail, my dear," Severus replied. "They're not speaking to one another."

"That's easily fixed," the younger witch said glibly. "Ginny wants her own career, right? Well, this is perfect. She can even move to a flat here in the village."

Severus sighed. He knew once Hermione made her mind up about something, there was no use arguing with her.

"I'll mention it to Lupin," he agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you," she said, reaching up to kiss his lips, much to his dismay. He abhorred public displays of affection. "This is why I love you."

"And here I thought it was for my brilliance," he teased lightly, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a small smirk.

"That too," Hermione said, giggling.

* * *

For the backstory on Ron and Blaise, please read the story entitled "Prisoner of Love," listed in my profile. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Propensity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks goes to all reviewers, especially WolfScar, Silver Trinity, deal-with-it, andbrokentoy19 who have continuously followed this fic and been patient with me in completing it. Most importantly, thanks to Julie for beta'ing almost all of this fic. You are my ambassador of R/G fics!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Sleep had not come easy for Ginny, being almost nine months pregnant. When she woke in the morning, she sat up in her bed and stretched. Her back was aching and her ankles were already swollen. She groaned. She still had two weeks before her due date, and she wasn't sure she could make it.

On top of all things pregnancy related, she missed Remus immensely. She wanted to crawl in bed for him to rub her back; and fall asleep with his hand on her belly; and wake up next to him in the morning. She missed him. But more than that, she didn't want to fight with him anymore.

She showered quickly and made her way down to the hospital wing. It wasn't empty. Remus was there, waiting for her.

"Did you need something?" she asked coolly.

"Ginny, I don't want to argue with you anymore," he replied. He looked tired, and his eyes were red.

"I don't either, so why don't you just go?" she retorted.

"I just want to be with you; can't you see that?" he asked. "I love you, Ginny."

She sighed. "Remus, I love you, too, very much," she said in a calmer voice, "but I'm just not ready to settle down." She paused. "And I don't want to fight with you anymore about it."

"I don't either. That's why I have a suggestion," he said anxiously. She looked at him quizzically. "Just remember, that it's just a suggestion, and if you don't want to do it, that's fine. We'll figure something else out."

"Remus, what is it?" she said while grimacing in pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a cramp. Go on, what's your suggestion?"

"Well, there's a small clinic opening in Hogsmeade. So my suggestion is, why don't you post for a job there? That way, you'll be on your own, and you'll still be close enough to Hogwarts. We can still see each other, and I'll be able to help you with the baby as much as possible." He looked at her hesitantly.

He hoped she would be happy with the idea, but instead she looked angry and hurt. "Ginny?"

"Remus, go back to your rooms…" She stopped speaking and winced again.

"Look, I understand you're still angry with me, but please, can we talk it out?"

"No! Remus, go get the portkey! I'm in labor!" she yelped, as another contraction surged through her body.

"Now?" he cried. "But you can't have the baby here. In the hospital wing?"

"Well, I'm bloody going to if you don't hurry, you idiot!" she shouted through the pain. "Now go get the damn portkey!"

Remus ran through the castle to his own chambers and grabbed the portkey. He ran back to the hospital wing, almost knocking down a group of students in the process.

Ginny was seated precariously on one of the beds, breathing hard. "Are you ready?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, hurry…Now!" she cried.

Remus tapped the portkey with his wand, and he and Ginny touched it. Moments later, they were at St. Mungo's delivery unit. Remus and Ginny were greeted immediately by a mediwitch.

She led them into a room and helped Ginny change into a gown and onto the bed. Remus, of course, paced nervously. Ginny looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to do that the whole time?" she asked.

He stopped and walked over to her. He took her hand. "No, love, I'll be right here," he said caressing her cheek. He leaned to kiss her, but the door opened.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Wood; I'll be delivering your baby," he said, not bothering to look up as he walked in.

"WHAT?" Ginny cried. Oliver stopped suddenly and looked at the parents-to-be before him.

"Surely you're joking!" he cried in frustration. He sighed loudly. "Unfortunately, I'm the only one available."

"What?" Remus asked. "Where's Healer Blanton?"

"He's out of town, and the other Healer is tied up with an emergency. So it appears we're stuck with each other. Besides, this should be a routine delivery, nothing I can't handle."

Ginny groaned, and Remus wondered if it was another contraction or their Healer. He didn't bother to ask.

Oliver came over to Ginny. "Gin, I'm sorry. You seriously have no idea how sorry I am, but I'm going to have to check your progress." She nodded meekly and he began the exam. Remus just held Ginny's hand.

"You've still got a few hours, but everything seems to be fine," Oliver said a few minutes later. He paused. "Has anyone Floo'ed your family?" he asked Ginny.

She shook her head sadly. Remus smoothed her hair before speaking to Oliver. "They're still not exactly thrilled with our situation, you see." The other man nodded knowingly.

"I'll check back in a bit. Call if you need anything, and the mediwitch will be back in shortly." Without another word, Oliver left.

* * *

Three hours later, it was time for Ginny to deliver. Oliver and one mediwitch were at her feet, while Remus and another mediwitch were at her head. Remus held Ginny's hand and whispered soothing things to her, while the mediwich attempted to keep her cool and comfortable. 

After pushing for half an hour, the baby hadn't made much progress and Ginny was tiring. She began to cry.

"Remus, I can't do it anymore. I can't. I'm so tired," she cried.

"Ginny, you are the strongest person I know. You're almost there. You can do this. I love you," he said lovingly.

"It just hurts so much. It's so hard."

"I know, love. I'm sorry," he said, kissing her forehead.

"You should be sorry, you bastard!" Ginny yelled at him. "This is all your fault. You did this to me!" Remus looked at her, stunned. But Oliver spoke up.

"They all say that, Professor. She doesn't really mean it," he explained. This calmed Remus slightly.

He turned back to Ginny who was sobbing now. "Come on, love, just a bit more, and our baby will be here. Don't you want to see him?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if I can do this," she said through tears. Remus could tell she was getting very weak, and he was worried about her. She didn't seem to be handling the labor very well.

Oliver, too, was concerned about Ginny. The delivery shouldn't have been this difficult or have taken this long. She was almost there, but if she didn't get this baby delivered soon, it would be disastrous. He looked up at his former girlfriend and forced a smile.

"Come on Ginny, you're almost done. I promise," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I can't. I'm so tired. I can't do it anymore." She grabbed onto Remus. "Please, I can't." Remus gripped her shoulders and helped her sit up completely. He looked into her eyes.

"You can do this," he said sternly. She shook her head at him, but he maintained eye contact. "You have to push, just a little more."

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" she yelled in pain.

"Come on, Ginny!"

"I hate you!"

"But I love you. Now come on!"

"This is all your fault! How can you love me when you'd do such a thing?"

"I do love you, Ginny, more than anything."

"I hate you, Remus Lupin! And I always will!"

"Ginny, I know you don't mean that right now. I know you love me, but you've got to try. Come on!"

Before she could retort back with anything, it was all over.

And darkness took her under.

Oliver handed the newborn to the mediwitch. He tended to Ginny. Remus left Ginny's side momentarily to see his child.

The mediwitch was cleaning the baby, but allowed Remus to run his finger over a tiny hand. At his touch, the newborn let out a loud cry. Remus beamed with pride and quickly returned to Ginny's side.

"Oliver, how is she?" he asked worriedly.

Oliver smiled up at his former professor. "She's going to be fine, just passed out from exhaustion. She should wake in a few hours. Congratulations," he said softly.

Remus smiled at Oliver. "Thank you. You were brilliant." Oliver grinned and went to check on the baby. He and the mediwitch took the child out of the room for a full exam. Remus sat next to the bed and took Ginny's hand in both of his. He gently caressed the back of her hand.

He looked up at her. She was red-faced, sweaty and her hair was disheveled, but she was still beautiful to him. "I love you, Ginny Weasley," he whispered. "I love you and our child more than anything." Remus allowed silent tears to streak his cheeks. He cried for his own release from the previous tense hours. He cried for Ginny, having gone through so much pain to bring their child into the world. And he cried for the other woman he'd once loved and the child they never had.

Just as she had once done for him, he continued to sit there, holding Ginny's hand until she awoke.

* * *

Remus dozed off, but awoke some time later to the mediwitch gently shaking his shoulder. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked him. He nodded groggily and accepted his daughter from her. 

"Healer Wood said to tell you there's no indication yet of lycanthropy, but of course, we won't know for sure until the full moon," she said quietly. "But he doesn't think it will be a problem."

Remus nodded, and the baby stirred slightly as her father settled her in his arms. She opened her eyes for a moment and looked up at Remus. He felt a lump rise in his throat and fought back tears.

"Hello, baby girl," he said softly, so as not to wake Ginny. "I'm your Da. I know you don't know me yet, but I hope you remember my voice. I read to you while you were in Mummy's tummy. I'm so glad you're here. We've been waiting to see you for a long time." He shifted in his chair and angled the baby towards Ginny.

"See that red-headed woman? That's your Mum. Isn't she beautiful? You'll be just as lovely," he said. "Your Mum is the most wonderful woman in the world. I love her so much, and we both love you more than you can imagine." He sighed and looked at Ginny.

"You know, I've really made a mess of things with your Mum," he said sadly. "I pushed her too much, and now I've lost her. I just wanted the two of you to be with me all the time. I want to marry your Mum. She's the greatest. But I messed that up. I'd do anything to get her back." He looked down at his daughter again and smiled. "But you don't need to worry about that, love. Your Mum and I love you so much, and we'll do anything to make you happy."

* * *

Remus and his daughter slept for a few hours in the chair next to Ginny's bed. Only when a herd of people entered the room did he wake. 

Remus blinked in confusion at the bevy of red heads in the room and quickly looked at Ginny to make sure she wasn't disturbed. Instead, she was staring back at him with tears in her eyes.

He smiled weakly at her, handed the baby to her and stood, watching mother and daughter bond.

The Weasleys watched the exchange with interest, and finally Molly spoke.

"Oh, Ginny," she cooed. "She's so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny replied, smiling at her daughter. "But why are you all here?"

Bill stepped forward and presented a bouquet of pink roses to Ginny. "Oliver Floo'ed to tell us you'd had the baby. And I couldn't resist not coming to see my goddaughter. Everyone else wanted to come, too." He kissed Ginny's cheek and ran his finger over the baby's soft hair.

All of Ginny's brothers stepped forward to hug her and admire the newest Weasley. Remus sadly stood in the doorway, fighting back tears. He stepped out into the hallway and was startled when Molly followed him.

"Remus," she said softly, "I want to apologize for everything I said."

Remus put his hand up to stop her. "Molly, it's fine. I know how protective you are of Ginny. I didn't really understand it until just now when I was holding my own daughter."

Molly smiled at him and took his hand. "If you want to marry her, I won't stand in your way."

Remus bent to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Molly."

She smiled once more at him before going back to fuss over her granddaughter.

Several minutes later, Bill found Remus. "She wants to speak with you," he said. "Alone."

Remus nodded mutely and returned to Ginny's room. As everyone was leaving, Fred closed the door behind him.

"Come and sit with me, Remus," Ginny said. "There are things to be said."

Remus slowly crossed the room and gingerly sat on the foot of her bed. He gazed at the sleeping baby in her arms, and his heart clinched.

Ginny reached and put her hand on top of Remus'. "Remus, I'm so sorry," she said as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay, Ginny," he said. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"You didn't," she insisted, caressing his knuckles. "I pushed you away because I was afraid. I was stupid and immature and wrong. I can't be without you. I can't raise our daughter without you. I want us to be a family. I need you, Remus. I love you." Her bottom lip quivered, and the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ginny," Remus said, as his own tears fell. "I love you, too. I've been so miserable without you. We don't have to get married until you want to, if you ever want to. Just please don't leave me again."

"Never," she said as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around her.

The couple held each other and cried for several moments before Bill popped his head into the room. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," Ginny said, wiping her face. "Come and hold your goddaughter."

As Bill took the baby in his arms, the rest of the Weasley clan came into the room. Blaise had arrived, and his arm was protectively around Ron's shoulders. Molly kept stealing glances at them and shaking her head, while Fred and George kept snickering behind their hands. Remus and Ginny exchanged a look that said, _"Apparently, they've told everyone now._"

"Does she have a name yet?" Arthur asked, snapping pictures with his camera.

Remus stared blankly at Ginny for a moment before she smiled at him. "Yes, she does," she said. "Everyone, meet Amelia Jane."

"Amelia Jane," Ron said, trying it out. "I like it. Amelia Jane Weasley."

"No," Ginny said. "Amelia Jane Lupin."

At that, Remus leaned over and kissed Ginny very softly on the lips. After a few moments, though, Arthur coughed, interrupting them.

Remus blushed, but Arthur winked at his daughter.

"Welcome to the family, Amelia…and Remus," he said, smiling broadly. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "You, too, Blaise."

Blaise beamed at Arthur then Ron, as Molly burst into tears.

"What is it, Mum?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Both my babies are in love!" she wailed.

Everyone laughed, as Oliver came into the room.

"I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave so mum and baby can rest," he said authoritatively. "You can stay, of course, Professor," he said to Remus.

As the Weasleys left, Molly was talking to Ron and Blaise about a commitment ceremony and china patterns, and Bill was whispering to Percy about the cute mediwitch he'd seen.

Ginny laughed at her family as they left before she turned to gaze at Remus holding Amelia, her new family.

She leaned back onto the pillows and sighed.

"I'll just take her to the nursery so you can rest," Remus said quietly.

"No," Ginny insisted. "Stay with me. Please?"

Remus smiled to himself as he returned to Ginny's side. He brushed some hair from her face with his free hand. He bent down to kiss her once again and answered her.

"Forever."

* * *

The End 


End file.
